


Neo Culture tech street

by QUEEN_STARRY



Series: Neo corner [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is a better mum then the 3 mums, Lol changbin is Jb’s and Minghao’s kid, M/M, Ren Jun hates his family (except his mum), Taeil is that salty uncle who isn’t ok with yuwin, Taeil is the principal at school, Taeyong as the mum who gets into arguments with ten daily, Taeyong vs Doyoung, Ten and Winwin as those rich bitchy mums, haechan is little shit, johnten, junhao are family friends and their kids are Perf.Unit+ samuel, kun is the uncle who deserves better, kuns a police officer thus why non of them are arrested yet, luwoo are happy, yuwin, yuwin are those rich parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_STARRY/pseuds/QUEEN_STARRY
Summary: Yes hello welcome to Neo Culture technology street, in between seventeen street and exo streetMeet our 3 families and join them on their adventuresGod knows how The Seo household even managed to keep their big ass house despite taking regular days off





	1. GOODBYE!.....lil shits

**Author's Note:**

> “THAT’S IT YUKHEI GET A JOB”  
> ________________________
> 
> “CHENLE STOP DROWNING RENJUN IN THE POOL, YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE”
> 
> ___________________________
> 
> “Haechan just shut up....”

“CHENLE STOP DROWNING RENJUN IN THE POOL, YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE” yelled sicheng “Rejunnie go change your cloths and dry you’re hair quickly......YUTA TURN OFF THE TV YOU HAVE WORK!”

Yuta quickly turned off the tv and jumped of the couch to get changed for work, anything for his winko.....mainly cause his winko would beat his ass if he didn’t 

“come on mum it’s the last week chill” said chenle 

“you try taking care of 3 kids including your husband you little shit” sicheng practically yelled 

“$1 in the swear jar mum” said renjun coming down stairs for breakfast after he changed his cloths

sicheng sighed and put the dollar bill into a jar filled to the brim with money, enough money to go on a trip to Disney land

”sweet the jars practically overflowing with money, HERE WE COME DISNEY WORLD” yelled Chenle

yuta quickly ran downstairs at the mention of ‘Disney world’ while struggling to do his tie

”REALLY?! Omg yes! Finally!” He cheered with Chenle

”....they do know that we can afford to go to Disney world without the money from swear jar anyways” Said Renjun looking at his brother and dad as they celebrated 

“...I don’t even know what goes in they’re heads anymore Junnie...this is why your my favourite” sighed Sicheng

”WHAT?! Muuuuuummmm whyyyyy” chenle complained hearing his mother preferred his annoying brother over him

”.....can you do my tie for me sichengie” Asked yuta holding the red tie towards Sicheng

sicheng just rolled his eyes

”you can do it yourself” he said

”but it’s more domestic if you do it”

”Jesus Christ”

sicheng did yuta’s tie then literally kicked yuta out of the house

”ok now that he’s gone, want me to drive you to school today?” Asked sicheng

”Yeah that’d be great” Said Renjun

ding!

Chenle looked at his phone

”can you pick up Jisung, Mark, Lucas” asked Chenle

”Yeah sure.....of course Jaehyun’s lazy ass can’t do it himself ” Sicheng mumbled the last bit

”isn’t uncle Jaehyun your best friend?” Asked Chenle

”Not after he ditched me for Mingyu”

”anyways, You’re coming to parents evening today though right” Asked Renjun

”WHY DID YOU REMIND HIM RENJUN!” Whined Chenle

”honestly Chenle I would’ve remembered anyways” Said sicheng “Taeil reminded me”

”ugh”

___________________________________

 

”Hey Mr. Nakamoto” Mark Greeted Sicheng

”Good morning” Said Jisung

”Hey Mark, Morning Jisung” sicheng greeted back

”hey where’s Lu-“ Renjun was interrupted by a loud Look alike of Minho from SHINee street

”WHATS UP MR. NAKAMOTO! Man your surname is so cool hyung” 

‘Ah yes lucas exists’ thought  Sicheng rubbing his temples

”thanks” he replied in a monotoned voice

”ugh finally someone cool!” Said Chenle

”...so I’m not cool” Asked Jisung offended 

“No, not you jisung you’re cool, Renjun and Mark aren’t though” Chenle replied quickly 

“HEY!” Protested Mark, he’s cool too...

”so I’m hot then” asked Renjun smirking 

“lol that’s a good one dude” said Lucas fist bumping renjun

”no renju-“

sicheng tuned them out

he’s definitely going to Starbucks later, kids are so annoying, maybe he should’ve married Taeil...nah him yuta are basically the same...Taeil is big more sane though...God bless Kun...lucky single bastard

the rest of the ride to school was filled with dolphin noises, Lucas trying to fit in as much slang as he can into one sentence, random English, renjun crying for help, Jisung thinking about moving to Astro street by himself, Chinese cusses

finally they arrived at school

”THANKS MUM!” Chenle and Renjun yelled in unison

”THANKS MR NAKAMOTO” yelled Jisung

”HAVE A NICE DAY UNCLE SICHENG” yelled Mark

”THANKS MR. NAKAMOTO! YOU’RE NAMES STILL REALLY COOL! LEGGO GUYS TODAUS GONNA BE LIT!” Lucas yelled louder then them all, YangYang called from Germany to complain

”GOODBYE!...lil shits” sicheng mumbled the last bit...mainly cause he saw Ten’s car and Minghao’s car, he wanted to prove to them he’s a better mother then them


	2. Mr. Nakamoto Vs Principle Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Seo household  
> +  
> Parents evening

“JENO, JAEMINS DOWNSTAIRS WAITING FOR YOU!!!” Yelled Johnny

“NANA!!!!! Come inside we have to wait for Jungwoo and Donghyuck tho” Jeno ran downstairs 

“Ok hoes your mornings just got better cause I’m here!” Donghyuck announced entering the living room 

“Language Hyuck! Can’t have the other mums thinking I’m a bad mother” said Ten

“You are a bad mother though” Donghyuck deadpanned

“...omg Johnny Hyucks being disrespectful!” Ten whined

“Well he isn’t wro-“Johnny stopped after noticrong tens glare “I mean Hyuck say sorry Ten is a great mother”

“Sorry....mum” Donghyuck reluctantly apologised 

“Hey mum hey dad” Jungwoo greeted making his way downstairs into the living room 

“Hey Jungwoo” Said Johnny 

“Oh hey Jaemin” Jungwoo greeted

“Hey hyung”

.....  
.......

“SHIT WE HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!” Yelled Jeno

“LANGUAGE AND FUCK KIDS AND JAEMIN GET IN THE CAR!” Ten and the kids sprinted to the car

“Welp hope they’re not late....” Jhonny sighed sitting down on the couch and calling his boss

“Sorry boss man I can’t come to work today....why? Oh because.......my iguana died...?Bye!” He quickly ended the call and turned on the tv when he suddenly remembered...”oh it’s parents evening today” Johnny groaned, he knew the teachers would say good things about Jungwoo cause the kids an angel, Jeno is...acceptable but it’s Donghyuck he’s worried about  
He quickly texted Ten to prepare himself for Parents evening  
________________________________________

Ding!

Ten quickly glanced at his phone and saw a text from Johnny  
The moment he ‘parents evening’ he groaned loudly, the kids all shut up and looked at him

“What wrong mum?” Asked Jungwoo looking up from his phone

‘Probably texting Lucas’ thought Ten 

“I forgot it’s your parents evening” Ten groaned again

“Oh my god I thought you’d forget..uuuggghh” Donghyuck groaned

“Finally we’re here!” Jeno cheered changing the topic

“hey there’s Junnie! HEY JUNNIE WAIT UP! Common Jeno!” Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s arm and made off towards Renjun

“JUNGWOO!!! BABY!!! OH SUP MR SEO!” Lucas yelled

“Hi Lucas....where’s your parents?” Ten Asked after seeing Sichengs car but no sign of Taeyong or Jaehyun 

“They’re busy, mums making dad clean the house because dad’s friends coming over tonight after parents evening!” Lucas replied 

‘Typical Taeyong’ Ten thought

“Mr Nakamoto gave us a ride tho” Lucas added 

“That’s nice” Said Ten But really he just felt sorry for Sicheng...5 kids in his car 2 of them were Chenle and Lucas

“Yeah that’s lovely and all but where’s Mark?” Asked Donghyuck

“Your boyfriends waiting for you in the canteen” answered Lucas pointing towards the school gates

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!” Donghyuck Yelled before running off 

“I’m going to Starbucks, gotta prepare myself for parents evening...” Ten mumbled to himself 

_______________later at parents evening______

 

“Lucas is well....very active and....uh contributes quit a bit in lessons, however it would be better if contributed a bit less and let others talk also it would fantastic if he didn’t distract others” Lucas’ geography teacher told the Jung couple

“Ah ok, it was nice to meet you ms.Kim” Taeyong shook the woman’s hand and left

“See mum I’m a great student!” Said Lucas

“No sweetie your teacher was just sugar coating her words, she was basically saying that you need to shut the hell up in lesson” Taeyong sighed

Lucas frowned, it’s not his fault everyone else is so quite

“Hey babe I’m guess Lucas’ teacher told you that Lucas needs to shut the hell up in lessons” Jaehyun appeared pecking Taeyongs cheek

“Daaaad!” Lucas whined with his deep ass voice

“How was Mark and Jisung” Taeyong ignore Lucas 

“Mark’s great and Jisung just talks to his friends too much” Jaehyun smiled 

Mark and Jisung both smiled at their parents and snickered at Lucas’ hurt face

“Oh hi there Taeyong, Xuxi, Mark and Jisung” Siceng greeted with Yuta, Renjun and glum looking Chenle in tow

“Really Si? I’m sorry!” Jaehyun’s Frowned

“Did hear anything babe? No? Same” sicheng continued ignoring Jaehyun

“Hey guys how’s it going so far?” Asked Yuta

“Lucas needs to shut, Mark’s great and Jisung just has to be less social in class, what about you?” Taeyong Asked 

“Renjun has been fine except the few times he talked back to a teacher...but they were for valid reasons like he just asked for a dam- darn rubber and Chenle has....terrible like disrespecting his teachers and causing trouble” Yuta answered. Tbh thought Yuta didn’t care and he heard some of the things Chenle and Renjun have have and done, honestly they were quit funny but sicheng doesn’t need to know that

“MARK!” A wild Donghyuck appeared running towards to former

“Oh hey Hyuck” Mark said

“The nerve of this- ugh who do they think they are exposing my behaviour?!?” Donghyuck complained

“They’re your teachers, it’s parents evening, they’re job is basically to expose your in school activities hyung...oh hi Renjun” Jeno joined the conversation 

“Hey guys I’m guessing everyone’s parents evening has been going fine except for Lucas’, Chenle’s and Donghyucks” Jungwoo Joined in

“Yup” Mark replied 

“Oh....hello yuta, Jaehyun......sicheng.....Taeyong...” Ten greeted 

“Hey guys” Johnny came and put his arm around Ten 

“Hey Johnny.......................Ten” Sicheng And Taeyong answered in unison 

All three of the mums squinted their eyes at each other

“Are they ok?” Jaemin whispered to Jeno and renjun as he joined the group

“When are they ever” Jeno answered as renjun rolled his eyes at his mum

“Oh hey guys how’s life?..hey sichengie~!.....oh and yuta” Taeil made his way over to them glaring at yuta

“Oh hey Taeil” Sicheng replied smiling

“Hi....Taeil...” Yuta said through clenched teeth putting his arm around sicheng protectively

Chenle rolled his eyes...’were they really gonna do this here? In school?’ He thought 

“Ok let’s not start anything today” Jaehyun interrupted Taeil’s and Yuta’s glaring contest

“Shut It Johnathan you’re not involved” sincheng glared at Jaehyun

“Really Si? We’ve been friends for 12 years now! You know it’s Jeffrey!!! I’m sorry I hung out with Mingyu!!!” Jaehyun whined (in a manly way)

“You were counting? Anyways those years mean nothing if you’re gonna throw them away for a walking beanpole...” sicheng pouted and looked the other way

Renjun, Chenle, Mark and Jisung face palmed at their parents antics

“Please forgive me!!!!” Jaehyun whined 

“Dad stop you’re embarrassing us...” jisung mumbled 

“Oh look there’s minghao, hey minghao!” Sicheng ignored Jaehyun’s whining and waved at a thin man with black hair

“Oh hey sicheng” Minghao greeted

“Oh hey minghao where’s Jun?” Jaehyun Asked 

“He’s meeting soonyoung’s and Chan’s teachers while I meet Samuel’s cause he’s my favourite” minghao answered ruffling tall boy’s black hair

“Shut up Jake, go talk to mingyu he’s MY friend” sicheng hissed at Jaehyun who frowned 

“Shouldn’t have gone bowling with mingyu Hun” taeyong whispered to his husband snickering along with Johnny, Ten, Yuta, Taeil, Chenle, Renjun, lucas and Donghyuck

“Hey Samuel sup” jisung said to samuel 

“Not much except Soonyoung hyungs teachers practically yelling at him to shut up in lessons” samuel answered

“Same with Lucas’ except ms.kim who sugar coated it”

“Ms.kims a really sweet teacher tho”

“Yeah”

“Ok common sammy leggo I wanna watch Soonyoung’s other teachers telling him to shut the fuck up” minghao Said after saying bye to the others

“I’ll see you tonight at dinner bye jisung” 

Samuel and minghao left

“Dude Mr.Wen is such a cool mum like he’s so chill about swearing” Lucas said

“I seriously wonder how Samuel ended up being so polite” wondered Donghyuck

“Same” ten muttered

“Really? Now you won’t let me talk to Minghao? He’s basically Mingyu’s best friend! Like actual Best friend!” Jaehyun started complaining 

“At least he’s a loyal friend! China gotta stick together” sicheng amswered

“Stop upsetting winwinnie!” Taeil interrupted the two

“HEY! Only I call him that Taeil!” Yuta yelled at Taeil

“I can call him anything I want bitch!” Taeil Yelled back

With that two started fighting as parents, students and some teachers surrounded them watching

Most students and a few adults started recording the scene

“Omg.....” Jungwoo was seriously embarrassed 

“YES DAD GO DAD!” Chenle encouraged the two

“WOOOOO GO MR NAKAMOTO!” Lucas joined Chenle 

“GO PRINCIPLE MOON!!! FIGHT FOR UNCLE SICHENG’S LOVE” Mark looked at Donghyuck “ what? He might go easier on me if I root for him” Donghyuck Shrugged

 

 

 

“Well shit there’s a fight guys” Jun said to his group friends and their kids

“Damn the principles fighting yuta” minghao added

“It’s kinda entertaining” jeonghan added while recording everything


	3. Shut it Susan

“STOP TRYING TO HIT MY FACE YOU BITCH!” Yuta Yelled strangling Taeil

“WHY? IT’S ALREADY UGLY ENOUGH! I DONT WHAT CHENGIE EVEN SEES IN YOU!!” Taeil yelled aiming for Yuta’s face

“I ask myself that everyday...” sicheng mumbled under his breath

“Nows not the time” Ten hissed at him

“Oh my goodness, what kind of school is this the principles fighting a parent!” A women who wore some fancy ass cloths and bright red lipstick shrilled

“Can it Susan, the school’s great” Taeyong glared at the women 

“It’s SooJin sir and clearly the teachers are terrible if the principle acts like this” the lady replied back scoffing flicking her neatly curled black hair 

“SICHENGS MINE YOU HOE!”

“WELL I DON’T SEE YOUR WEDDING RING ON HIS FINGER”

“SHUT THE HELL UP OR ILL KNOCK THOSE STUPID CHIN IMPLANTS OUT!”

“HA! JOKES ON YOU I GOT THEM REMOVED BITCH!”

“That’s it I’m calling the police and the school authorities!” SooJin announced

“Just go home women no one fucking cares, this fights the most interesting thing that happened the whole week” Taeyong rolled his eyes at the women

“Stop trying to get yourself involved Susan, go home a get your husband to make you some tea- oh shit your husband left you for your secretary” Ten mocked sympathy, SooJin always annoyed him, ever since nursery (Kindergarten but I’m British) complaining about Donghyuck ‘bullying’ her child and how Jeno wasn’t mature.HECK she even complained about JUNGWOO saying that boy’s shouldn’t kids boys, well news flash Susan it’s 2018

“Oh shit” Johnny said kissing Tens cheek “ Roast her”

“Oooooooooh you gonna take that Susan” Lucas said

“That’s it” SooJin got her phone out and called the police and authorities 

“FUCKING BITCH, ITS NOT MY FUALT YOU WERE TO PUSSY TO CONFESS”

“WELL SORRY BUT A DUMB ASS JAPANESE HERMIT CAME IN AND RUINED EVERYTHING”

“IM NOT A HERMIT! JUST ADMIT YOU’RE JELOUSE  
OF MY MANLYNESS!”

“THATS NOT A WORD AND WHAT MANLYNESS”

“DONT TOUCH MY FUCKING NOSE HEADASS”

“The police and authorities on their way now” SooJin smirked

“Omg Julie just shut the fuck up like no one gives two shits about you! This EXACTLY why no one likes you hunny!” Jeongham hollered from the other side of the crowd cause dis bitch was ruining some good drama

“Oh hey cus” Johnny greeted

“Hey youngho”

Suddenly a police officer came in with a bunny looking dude behind him

“So what’s up” the police officer asked

SooJin scoffed

“Clearly officer and whoever you are, the principle is fighting a parent” SooJin answered pointing towards Taeil who had Yuta in a headlock

“I’m sorry ma'am but I’m going to have give you a warning, it’s rude to point” the officer said

“And FYI I’m the school authority, Kim Doyoung” bunny man answered

“Ew doyoung why are you here” Taeyong Asked 

“Because this lady called, oh yuta and Taeil are fighting again?” Doyoung Asked

“Yeah, here’s some skittles if you wanna enjoy the show” Chenle said passing a packet of skittles to doyoung 

“Oh thanks le” doyoung said accepting the candy and sitting down on the floor with a few others to watch the fight, yuta was bending Taeils leg in a very painful looking position and Taeil had Yuta’s arm bent in an also very painful looking position

“You’re not going to do anything?!?” SooJin shrilled

“Nah, Sorry miss Yolk” answered doyoung not taking his eyes off the two men fighting for the Chinese mans affection 

“IT’S YOOK! YOOK SOOJIN!” Yelled Susa-SooJin

“Like literally no one asked” Ten rolled his eyes

“You have any m&ms Chenle?” Jaehyun Asked

“Or Doritos?” Asked Lucas and Taeyong

“Yeah.....here” Chenle said taking out a packet of m&ms and Doritos from his backpack

“Officer do something!” SooJin complained

“Oh hey Kun” Sicheng noticed the presence of the officer

“Oh hey cuz, Yuta and Taeil fighting over you again?” Kun asked with sympathy 

“Yeah like I’m married for gods sake! With two kids!” Sicheng complained

“Welp Sorry lady I can’t do anything since Doy- The school authority doesn’t mind and because....my boss is involved in the fight” Kun said looking Yuta, Judging him....hard.

It was a mystery to everyone as to how yuta even became the police chief, the guy caused more problems then 94.9% of the criminals in the town

“...The police chief...is the other man fighting the principle?...this town is very unsafe, I’m moving” SooJin complained

“Shut the hell up Susan no one cares!” Sicheng, Ten and Taeyong yelled in unison

“I do, I’ve been waiting for her to leave since forever, if she leaves I’m throwing a party” Jeonghan piped up

“Say why did they only send one police officer?” Asked Sicheng

“Miss Yol- uh Yook calls quit often for dumb reasons at this point we just don’t care” Kun sighed

“I call for ver-“ SooJin got cut off 

“Yeah yeah stop trying to involve yourself here anyways what things does Susan call for?” Taeyong Asked

“She called last week saying ‘two young girls are kissing and corrupting her kids’ like sorry bit- miss but being homosexual isn’t a crime” Kun said looking at SooJin 

“Man you mums a real bitch Hanuel”Donghyuck turned to a boy with nearly combed black hair and pale skin

“I know right” hanuel said looking at his mum

“....she does know your gay right?” Asked Mark

“Yeah ‘corrupting my kids” my ass her sons gay” Jisung joined in

“Hell no she’d kill me” Said Hanuel with wide eyes

“Well damn, if you come and she don’t accept it then fuck just stay at one of our place” said Chenle shoving a handful of skittles into his mouth

“K thanks”

“Hey lil dude....your Mum’s whack” Lucas said joining the kids

“Yeah I know” Hanuel sighed

“So I’m conclusion homophobic peop-“ Susa-SooJin was once again cut off

“Jesus fucking Christ, shut the hell up Susan, you’re ruining a good fight with whole Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve lecture, half the parents here are gay bitch” Baekhyun yelled turning his head towards the lady

“Imma sit here till this is over....hey chenle do you happen to have any drinks and Pringles?” Asked Kun

“Yeah, here’s the Pringles and do you want, Coke, Fanta, sprite, a smoothie or tea?” Asked chenle taking the drinks out of his backpack 

‘How much stuff can be fit in there’ thought Jaehyun 

“I’ll have tea.....thanks Le” Kun sat down and took the tea from Chenle

“Hey can I have some tea sweetie......thanks Lele” Sicheng joined Kun and doyoung on the floor 

“Hey can I have a sprite?”

“I’ll have a coke”

“Smoothie”

“Two Fantas”

Suddenly Chenle got a great idea

“Sure that will be £4.50 please” chenle smirked

(Yes I changed $ to £ cause I’m British and it’s easier anyways)

Lucas, Mark, Donghyuck and Jaemin groaned as they handed the money cause they were really thirsty and obviously they were gonna be here a while now 

“Can I get a discount as your brother?” Renjun asked

“Sure 5p off”

“....more”

“15p can’t do more”

“Fine I’ll take a coke and m&ms”

“The will be £2.15 but you get a discount sooooooooooooo £2 please” chenle Said sticking his hands out

“Here” renjun grumbled handing over the £2 coin and taking the coke and m&ms

“Hello.......Chen-Lee.....can I have a cup of tea” SooJin Asked cause she honestly just gave up

“Sure that will be £6.50” chenle said smirking 

“Stop being so nice LeLe” Ten said turning his head towards Chenle 

“Fine uncle Ten.....that will be £12.50 miss yolk” Chenle said sticking his hand out 

SooJin was about to complain but decided against, thinking that the other parents will know how rich she is if she’s willing to spend that much on tea

“....fine” she handed over the money and took her then walked off

“Wow...” Chenle was shook, she actually paid

“Hey LeLe can I have some starbursts and a smoothie?” Jisung Asked 

“Sure that would be £3.10 but with your ‘Chenle’s favourite person’ that will be 50p” chenle Said 

“Oh thanks LeLe...here” jisung handed over a 50p coin

“WHAT THE HELL!” Renjun yelled “more like ‘Chenle’s favourite crush’ discount” He added under his breath

“YOU’RE TRASH” yelled Taeil

“NO YOU” yelled Yuta

“THATS OLD”

“YOU’RE OLD”


	4. Disney plans

“So how much money did you make Chenle?” Sicheng Asked driving The family home

“£95.50...you and principal moon were fighting for a while dad” Chenle holding a wad of cash and a bunch coins turned towards his dad

“Yeah that was a really long fight....but aren’t you married to mum?...you kinda won” renjun Said 

“But that sneaky bastard Taeil can take winko-Chan away from me” Yuta whined in a manly way

“Shut up yuta” sicheng sighed rolling his eyes

“Ok”

“Whatcha gonna to with the money?” Renjun Asked Chenle

“Buy stuff obviously renjun” chenle rolled his eyes

“What stuff?” Renjun Asked 

“Disney merch when we go Disney world”

“Oh Yeah I heard Johnny and Jaehyun are going take the kids to Disney World too” Yuta Said 

“A SUMMER WITH JISUNG?!?!? YES!” Chenle shrieked

“Shut up Le, can we take Jaemin then since Jeno’s going he’ll be lonely” Asked renjun

“Sure jaemins a good kid” Sichen Said “and tell Jaehyun we’re not getting Disney themed best friend merch anymore he can buy them for mingyu”

“Really babe? Just forgive him, you hang out with others too” Yuta Asked 

“But I don’t lie about it!” 

“You were hanging out with Taehyung that day as well!”

“He could’ve invited me!”

“You don’t even like bowling!”

“I’m calling Taeil! I’ll stay over at his place!”

“NO! Winwinnie!!! It’s Jaehyun’s fualt!”

“Nice to see you agree”

“By the way we decided to all go to Disney world together” yuta announced

“IM SITTING NEXT TO JISUNG ON THE PLANE”

“IM SITTING WITH JENO AND JAEMIN IN THE MIDDLE SEATS!”

“IM NOT SITTING 10 SEATS NEAR JAEHYUN!”

Yuta rubbed his temples  
_________________with the Seos____________

“Damn Susan is such a bitch” Ten said getting out the car 

“Honestly I agree” Jhonny Said unlocking the front door 

“Thank the lord she’s moving outta town” 

“I feel bad for Hanuel” Said Donghyuck 

“I’ll miss the guy, he’s way better than miss yolk” Jeno Said plopping down on the couch

“Hanuel is really sweet” Jungwoo Said while texting Lucas 

“Don’t let Lucas hyung hear that” Jeno said

“Shut up”

“Wait we’re going to Disney world with the others dad?” Jeno Asked after receiving a text from renjun saying they’re sitting together on the plane and his parents will pay for Jaemin 

“We are?” Asked ten poking his head out the kitchen where something was burning

“Yeah me, Jaehyun and Yuta talked about it” Said Johnny 

“I’ll be with Mark all summer? AWESOME!” Donghyuck Yelled

“....mum....the pasta’s burning...” Jungwoo said looking at the past that somehow caught fire

“SHIT!” Ten yelled running towards the fire and dumping cups of water on to it

_____________________The Jung households__

 

“Hey Jisung!” Samuel greeted walking into the Jung’s house

“Hey sammy” jisung Said 

“LUCAS BRO!” A boy with bright red hair ran towards Lucas

“HOSHI BRO” Lucas bro hugged Soonyoung 

“......what an embarrassment....hey Mark” Chan said walking over to his friend 

“....tell me about it....hey Chan” Said Mark 

“How comes samuels so polite?” Asked Taeyong

“Beats me....maybe Josh took him to church everyday while me and Hao went to China” Jun shrugged

“Can Joshua take Lucas to church too?” Jaehyun Asked

“Yeah he can go with Vernon and chan on Sunday’s” said minghao “by the way this chicken is fucking great”

“Thanks” taeyong saud ignoring the fact minghao swore, the guy does whatever he wants anyways 

“How’s sicheng?” Jun Asked

“He still won’t forgive me! He was hanging with Taehyung that day anyways and he detests bowling!” Jaehyun whined

“Should’ve still invited him” minghao shrugged

BANG!

“Omg.....SOONYOUNG!” Minghao Yelled 

“For gods sake.....YUKHEI!” Taeyong Yelled

“ITS HOSHI MUM” Soonyoung Yelled back

“YEAH YEAH I DONT GIVE FUCK, WHO NAMES THEMSELVES HOSHI!” Minghao Yelled back getting up and going upstairs 

“ITS LUCAS MUM!” Lucas yelled back

“OUT OF ALL THE NAMES YOU CHOSE LUCAS?! WHY CAN’T YOU BE MORE LIKE MARK OR JISUMG” Taeyong Yelled back making his way upstairs 

“How are Samuel and chan even related to Soonyoung?” Jaehyun Asked 

“Same way Yukhei is related to Mark and jisung” Jun sighed

“Ok you two are gonna stay downstairs where we can see you” taeyong said to the two trouble makers

“.....fine” Soonyoung and Lucas said in unison 

“Anyways this chickens really good, mingyu’s quaking” Jun Said

“That’s really nice of you to say” Jaehyun smiled showing off his dimples

“Oh yeah what are doing in the summer?” Jisung Asked samuel

“We’re going to go to China and Thailand with uncle BamBam and uncle yugyeom, then we’re gonna go to Disney world for 2 days with uncle mingyu and uncle Wonu, then we’re gonna go to Lego land with them for the rest of the holidays!” Samuel answered 

“Man You’re gonna have a hell of a time! We’re just gonna go Disney world with the rest of the squad” jisung Said

“Maybe I’ll see you guys there when I go, but that sounds super fun!” Samuel said smiling

“Yeah at least I’ll see chenle” jisung Said

“Your boyfriend?” mark asked leaning over the couch

“Shut up mark, don’t forget to use protection with Donghyuck in the hotel” jisung Said slightly blushing 

Mark turned bright red

“Well damn son he got you there” minghao Said 

“You gonna take that mark?” Chan Asked laughing

“Yeah well you a-and Chenle.........ok I’ll let you go this once” Mark said still as red as Soonyoung’s hair

“Lol go lil bro” Lucas said to jisung at Soonyoung fist bumped him

Taeyong face palmed as Jaehyun laughed but stopping once he caught Taeyongs glare 

Jun just sighed  
_____________________meanwhile__________

“Oh and Kun and doyoung are going” Said sicheng

“That’s cool” yuta replied scrolling through Instagram 

“So is Taeil”

Yuta dropped his phone and tackled sicheng on their bed

“HELL NO!”

Yuta refuses to let go of his death grip on the younger the entire night


	5. LUCAS IS GETTING A JOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Susa-SooJin is moving so jeonghan’s throwing a party

“KIDS GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE!” Ten screeched

“Yeah yeah we’re here Mother dear” Donghyuck said making his way downstairs then suddenly stopping in the middle “that rhymed! I can rap like Mark!”

“No you can’t now move fat ass” Jeno said rolling his eyes

“Langua- fuck that I don’t give a shit anymore” Ten sighed

“Who you calling fat ass nojam?” Donghyuck Said finally making it downstairs 

“You bitch”

“Fuck you”

“Morning guys...where’s Jaemin?” Jungwoo joined the rest downstairs 

“He’s getting a lift from Renjun’s parents” Jeno said finishing off his toast

“Lucky guy, he gets to escape going to school in the hell truck” Donghyuck sighed 

“It’s not truck Hyuck it’s a damn car, a fucking expensive car as well” Johnny said joining his family 

“We sound like we live in bangtan road or got7 lane with all the swearing in this house” Jeno said

“I wanna move to Got7 lane or bangtan road, it’s way cooler then NCT street” exclaimed Donghyuck 

“NCT street?” Johnny asked

“Neo culture technology street dad, even uncle Taeil knows this” Jungwoo said extremely disappointed at how our of loop his dad is

“Even I know this hunny” said Ten giving Johnny a judgemental look

“Yeah And bangtan road is called bts road, straykids Avenue is ski avenue, seventeen streets called svt stre-“ Donghyuck listed

“Yes yes I get it now lemme call my boss” Johnny rolled his eyes taking his phone out

“Yes Mr. Lee I can’t come in today.................because........I’m still morning my iguana’s death......yes actually that iguana was very special to me, we bonded....he was my best friend...cool boss dude bye” Johnny hung up

“How are we still able to afford a big house, a car, electricity and food” Jungwoo wondered

“Jesus knows” Ten said  
He didn’t have a job since he got fired from 8 offices and 1 costa coffee

“Oh...lucas is getting a job” Jungwoo looked up from his phone

“That’s nice..........HOLY SHIT GET IN THE CAR KIDS YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE” Ten Yelled as he and the kids bolted to the car

_________________Meanwhile at the Jungs_

“Fuck I broke Jisung’s Lamp and the toaster....” Lucas said

“Oh my god Yukhei, money doesn’t grow on trees” said Jaehyun

“Actually money is made from paper, which grow on trees so-“ Mark stated

“Not now Mark, besides the new money’s plastic and coins are metal” Taeyong sighed

“I’m going to Chenle’s after school” jisung said helping himself to some eggs

“Use protection” Mark said

“We’re minors and his parents are gonna be there dumbshit”

“LANGUAGE!” Taeyong Yelled 

“Dad can I borrow some money....I bet Felix on something and I lost”

“No”

“I also need to buy Jungwoo a present”

“No”

“I want to buy this cool jacket, it’s Gucci”

“THAT’S IT YUKHEI GET A JOB!” Jaehyun and Taeyong both Yelled

“....that’s actually a great idea, thanks mum, thanks dad” Lucas said 

“.....no problem son” Jaehyun was surprised at how easily Lucas agreed

“I’ll work at that clothing store by ski avenue” Lucas said

“Ski...avenue?” Jaehyun Asked

“He means StrayKids Avenue, ya know where Mr. Bang lives, right next to Got7 lane” Mark explained 

“Is that what the kids calling it these days?” Taeyong Asked

“Yes mum keep up” Jisung rolled his eyes

“Anyways, why don’t you go to the interview today after school” Jaehyun said

“K” Lucas answered as he texted Jungwoo about getting a job

“Finally one less kid to pay for” Taeyong mumbled

“He’s probably not even gonna get the job” Mark said

“Even if that’s probably true, try and be more supportive of your brother” Jaehyun told Mark “dear? Why are you taking pictures of your breakfast?”

“To show Doyoung I’m the better breakfast maker duh” Taeyong said sending the picture to Doyoung

“Oh yeah Vernon told me to tell you Mr. Choi, the one that’s related to Uncle Johnny is throwing a party cause Miss Yolks moving out” Mark said to Jaehyun

“She is? FINALLY!...I’ll miss Hanuel but at least we won’t have miss yolk being homophobic to Lucas” Jisung cheered

“Susan’s moving?!? THANK YOU JESUS CHRIST IM GOING TO CHURCH ON SUNDAY AS A THANK YOU” Taeyong Cheered with Jisung

“......he’s not really going to church” Jaehyun sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol people read this crap? I just wrote it to practice writing  
> Do you lot find it funny? Or is it boring  
> Btw sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I’m dyslexic but I’m trying my best, I edit it sometimes when I find mistakes if I have time


	6. Tea (latte) time with the mums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng, Taeyong and Ten talk about drama and bitch about life   
> Jisung and Chenle have a gay moment  
> Yuta is more problematic then all the people behind bars altogether

“OH FUC-FUDGE! YOU’RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!” Taeyong Yelled, eyes wide

“HELL NO IM NOT GETTING DETENTION TODAY I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW!”

“I’M GOING TO CHENLE’S HOUSE!”

“I’M.....ok I have a boring life but that’s not the point WE HAVE SCHOOL!” Mark yelled

“Well shi- darn guys you better hurry” Jaehyun said turning on the tv

“Don’t you have work?” Jisung Asked

“Nah the the restaurants under repair after Mingyu burnt the kitchen from tripping over the potato on the floor” 

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO QUESTION YOUR DAD JISUNG! GET IN THE CAR!” Taeyong Yelled from the front door shoving Ushering Lucas and Mark out

“BYE DAD!” Jisung yelled as he ran out

_____________at school_____________________

 

“Well well Well, look who finally showed up” Sicheng said smirking while folding his arms over his chest 

“Shut up hoe” Ten grumbled

“LELE!” Jisung yelled 

“JIJI!” Chenle Yelled 

As if in slow motion the two lovers friends ran and hugged each other

“........the fuck” sicheng said

“........the hell are they doing” Taeyong added judging them hard 

“....you should check their rooms for crack” Ten said also judging the two

“.............what the fuck.....” the kids said in unison

“Ok get off me tall ass your wrinkling my Chanel jacket” Chenle Said pushing jisung off him

“Rude” jisung muttered

“How gay...” Donghyuck muttered

“You’re gay, go hug Mark” Jisung pointed out then pointed towards mark 

“.....fuck off fetus, let’s go mark” Donghyuck walked away with Mark right behind him

“AT LEAST IM TALLER THEN YOU!” jisung Yelled at Donghyuck who just stuck up his middle finger in response 

“Hey baby! I’m going to a job interview today, imma bout to be a working man!” Lucas yelled said

“That’s cool, where are you gonna work sweetie?” Jungwoo Asked 

He loved Lucas and all but....honestly he had little faith that his boyfriend would even be employed as the guy who takes the trash out

“The clothing store in ski avenue” Lucas said

“Oh I’ll come with you, I need to buy a new pair of jeans and maybe a shirt” Jungwoo Said

“AWESOME! Now let’s go before we get detention or I’ll miss the interview!” 

With that Lucas dragged Jungwoo into school 

“Where’s renjun?” Sicheng asked

“He ran off with Jaemin and Jeno while Chenle and Jisung were being gay” Samuel said as he walked by them

“Hey!” Chensung protested 

“Sorry just being honest, let’s get inside before the bell rings”

And with that all the kids left and only the mums were left standing in front of the gates

“......sooooooooo” Taeyong Said

“...wanna get Starbucks and bitch about our husbands, kids and other people?” Ten Asked

“Hell yeah!” Sichen And Taeyong Said

______________at the police station________

“Hey chief” Kun said coming into Yuta’s office and dumping a bunch of very important files onto the desk beside Yuta’s foot

“Call me yuta dude, Anyways what’s up?” Yuta Asked taking his foot off the table and putting his box of donuts down

“That Zico dude from Block B lane almost shot the G-Dragon guy from Bigbang road again” Kun stated taking a seat on of the chairs in front of Yuta’s desk

“Really? Man I love that G-Dragon guy” sighed Yuta

“....I prefer Zico” Kun said taking one of the donuts

“I respect you opinion except that it’s completely wrong” Yuta said taking a bite of his donut

“Whatever” Kun knew how immature Yuta could be “whatcha gonna go about them?”

“Meh lock Zico up a week, if G-Dragon provoked him lock him up for 4 days but if he took action then lock him up for 6 days” Yuta really didn’t care since this happened often

“K, I’ll let Rosè know later” Kun said 

“This job is boring, I thought it would be more fun” yuta sighed taking a sip from his coffee 

Kun really didn’t understand yuta. Last week they intervened in a gang fight across town, solved a murder case and much more. How the hell is this guy bored

“Say, ever wonder how Johnny and Ten can even afford food let alone a a fucking huge house?” Yuta Asked throwing the styrofoam cup towards the bin and missing

“...actually yeah, Johnny never goes to work and Ten got fired 9 times” Kun honestly wondered where they even get money from 

“I was thinking of employing Ten, just in case they go broke, since I’m a great person” Yuta Said 

“No Yuta you just owe Ten a favour for baby sitting Chenle and Renjun when Sicheng told you to take care of them while he was out but you had plans to go fishing with Jongin” Kun stated

“Ok you got me there man”

The towns justice system was honestly fucked now that Ten might become a police officer 

________________At Starbucks______________

“Lord tell me about it! Johnny is so fucking lazy, like I do most of the work at home! Hell he doesn’t even go to work!” Ten complained sipping his soy milk skinny mint and chocolate chip frappe

“Ugh Yuta even less mature The renjun! Like I have to literally kick him outta the house so he gets to work!” Sicheng whined putting down his half calf semi skimmed milk caramel latte

“Tell me about it! Jaehyun doesn’t even have work today yet he doesn’t help with the kids! Like hell putting bread in the toaster which Lucas later broke is useful” Taeyong added whining then taking a bite of his cherry scone with strawberry jam on top and Cornish cream

“And did you see Kang Mi Sun last Saturday?” Sicheng Asked 

“Omfg I wish I didn’t” Ten shuddered at the memory 

“What the fuck was she thinking?! The dress and those shoes? Bitch don’t get me started on her makeup!” Taeyong shrilled

“No wonder Eun Jung left her” Sicheng said

“I know right, he’s so hot and Min Sun is so...ew” Ten said 

“Did hear that Minghao and Im Jaebum are apparently Changbins real parents?” Taeyong Asked

“Obviously, Jun threw a fit! Him and minghao aren’t on speaking terms anymore” Sicheng stated

“Well damn, they were such a cute couple as well” Ten said eyes widening after hearing the news

“Yeah they were, apparently Jaebum’s boyfriend isn’t happy with it either and is staying over at Mark Tuans house” Taeyong added

“What about the kid? Changbin?” Ten Asked growing curious 

“He’s been living with Bang Chan and Woojin but now he’s temporarily staying with Minghao, you know to get to know his real mum” Taeyong said sighing feeling sorry for changbin

“Yeah Jun’s not really happy about it and has been ignoring minghao, he’s not treating changbin badly cause he’s still a kid but he isn’t being all lovey dovey like he his with his own kids, but Samuel and Soonyoung are getting along with Changbin though Chan isn’t ok with it” Sicheng shared the extra bit of info with his friends 

“Yeah chan’s been really cold to changbin and changbin isn’t the type to hold back so they often fight, it’s not chan’s fualt though poor kid thinks his parents are gonna divorce now” Taeyong sighed again

“That’s just sad” Ten said feeling genuine pity for Changbin and Chan

“....I mean minghao has always been a hoe....we named him Minghoe in high school” sicheng said

“Wait! He was the guy who slept with half the school?!?” Taeyong asked in shock

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew the school’s resident hoe back then?!?! I wanted him to teach me his ways!!!” Ten whined

“That’s exactly why Ten” sicheng rolled his eyes 

WEE WOO WEE WOO!

The three looked out the large glass window 

“.....what the fuck? Is that....Yuta, Johnny and Jaehyun trying to get away from Kun in a police car with another........Police car?” Taeyong Asked

“For fucks sake” Sicheng sighed

The three face palmed at their husbands antics


	7. The bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas’ future bosses are not who he expected them to be hell he didn’t even know he had two bosses  
> Chenle and Jisung hang out  
> NoRenMin get detention  
> The dad’s are....Well themselves

“Mr. Nakamoto-“ Mr. Park was cut off

“NO FUCK YOU! HOE, WHO THE FUCK DOES HOMEWORK IN THE SUMMER” Renjun yelled at his teacher

“Apparently we do” Jaemin scowled at Mr. Park

“I agree with renjun, summers for relaxing! Why the fuck are we doing homework?!” Jeno joined in cause really, they aren’t gonna sit in their hotel rooms at Disney world doing homework while the rest have fun

“Learnings not just for school, It is for life-“ Mr Park was once again cut off

“To hell with your ‘learning is for life’ lecture, we ain’t fucking robots!” Renjun protested

“Yeah fuck you man” Jeno stood up

“Get a girlfriend sir so you have something better to do then mark our homework” Jaemin said standing up with Renjun and joining Jeno 

“If you three walk out, you’ll be getting a detention!” Mr. Park yelled, his face turning red....no one knew if it was from anger or embarrassment 

“Peace then” Renjun said walking out while throwing up a peace sign 

“Adios putas” Jen said also walking out

“Bye dude” Jaemin pointed up his middle finger towards Mr. Park and joined his friends outside 

“He Really has a sad life” Jeno said once they were all outside 

“True” Jaemin Said

“Welp at least we’re in detention together” Renjun sighed

“Oh hey guys, why you out here for” Lucas asked stopping in front of the trio with a box of beakers

“We got sent out cause we refused to do summer homework” Jaemin answered

“Fair enough, anyways I gotta get these beakers to ms. Jung” Lucas said walking off, almost dropping and breaking a beaker 

“Why is Chenle here?”Renjun Asked pointing towards a trash can

Jeno and Jaemin started cackling 

“Oh my god...Junnie....I’m telling him you said that” Jaemin said in between cackles

______________after school_________________

“Have fun in detention, you piece of pre chewed gum stuck to the bottom a table for three days!” Chenle yelled waving to his brother 

“Fuck off you un-recycled trash” Renjun Yelled back “.....oh and tell mum and dad I have detention!” He added

“They probably already know since principle Moon probably texted your mum, speaking of which...the fight between him and your dad” Jaemin Said then ended up laughing 

“.....best thing ever bro” Jeno said joining Jaemin laughing

“ guys you should’ve seen what happened when we got home, dad started clinging onto mum and mum looked like he wanted to die” Renjun laughed

Meanwhile with Chenle and Jisung

WEE WOO WEE WOO!

“....is your dad picking us up in a police car?” Jisung asked 

A few other kids came to see what the noise about

“Yeah” chenle facepalmed “....is that your dad and uncle Johnny?”

“...oh yeah” 

“GET IN KIDS!” Yuta Yelled from the window 

“Here’s a donut kiddos” Johnny said handing over two donuts to Chenle and Jisung

“....does mum know about this?” Chenle Asked Yuta

“Welllll....he wasn’t supposed to but....uh he found out..” Yuta answered scratching the back of his head

“Yeah and him and Taeyong both smacked me” Jaehyun said rubbing his cheek

“....why did uncle sicheng slap you though?” Jisung Asked

“Because he wanted too”

“Ten threw coffee at me” Johnny pipe up from the back 

“That explains why you’re sticky and smell like Starbucks” Jisung Said 

“A POLICE CAR! AWSOME! CAN YOU GUY DROP ME AND JUNGWOO OFF AT SKI AVENUE?!?” A wild Lucas appeared with a calm Jungwoo in tow

“MORE THE MERRIER GET IN!” Yuta Yelled 

“TURN ON THE SIRENT AGAING YUTA!” Jaehyun demanded

“OK!”

“WEE WOO WEE WOO!” Johnny screeched as yuta turned the sirens on

“This is so cool!” Lucas yelled

“I’m kinda squashed here” Jungwoo said sitting in between Johnny and Lucas 

“I’LL SIT IN JISUNG’S LAP!” Chenle offered loudly

“Of course you are” Lucas smirked

“Dad! Can we throw Lucas out the window!” Chenle whined

“No! No throwing Lucas out the window no matter how annoying he is!....Taeyong would use my skull a bowl” Jaehyun panicked

“We’re getting off here anyways your holy dolphiness” Lucas stated mockingly Bowing at chenle and best as he could in a cramped car

“This stores fancy” yuta whistled looking the clothing store Lucas could potentially work at

“The pay good too anyways bye! Try and be normal so you get the job and waste less of my money” Jaehyun waved at Lucas and Jungwoo 

“Bye dad!” Lucas said dragging Jungwoo into the store

“...bet ya £5 he’s not gonna get the job” Jisung Said 

“Bet ya £5 he is” Johnny stated

“I’m betting he’s not” chenle added

“I’m betting he’s not too” Jaehyun had no faith in his son

“I bet he is!” Yuta joined in

“Ok so the crack heads are betting on Lucas and the sane ones are betting against him” chenle stated

“HEY!” Johnny and yuta protested

_______________with luwoo_________________

“Baby take your dad’s advice, be normal for once ok?” Jungwoo Asked

“No promises babe” Lucas answered 

“Mr. Jung?” A lady called out

“THATS ME! I’ll be back babe” Lucas quickly kissed Jungwoo ok the cheek and went inside the office

“Jesus please help him....Imma go buy some cloths now” Jungwoo said to himself and went towards the exit door, towards the main entrance to buy some cloths

“These are expensive.....oh well at least I’ll have better cloths then Janice” Jungwoo muttered

__________________with lucas_______________

“....Xuxi?...”

“Dab8 hyung?! Dabdab hyung?! YOU GUYS OWN A FANCY ASS CLOTH SHOP?!?! THATS SO FUCKING COOL MAN!!!” Lucas yelled 

“I KNOW RIGHT?!?!” Minghao and BamBam jumped up from their expensive leather seats 

“Anyways, you wanna work here Xuxi?” Minghao asked 

“Hell yeah!” Lucas answered enthusiastically 

“Fuck the interview then! You’re hired! Congratulations!” BamBam aggressively shook Lucas’ hand

“You can start tomorrow after school, oh yeah and continue after summer since you’re going holiday” Minghao stated

“THIS IS AWESOME!!!” Lucas cheered

“Want some coke?” BamBam asked 

“And cake?” Minghao Asked 

“To celebrate?!?” The Asked together 

“YAS!” 

__________________1 hour later______________

“JUNGUWU!!! I GOT THE JOB!!!” Lucas yelled jumping on Jungwoo 

“Wait really?...I mean REALLY?! THATS GREAT!” Jungwoo cheered with Lucas 

“The Mr.Wen and Mr.Kim are my bosses”

“What are the odds of that...but that does explain a lot” Jungwoo said looking towards the large Kermit section that looked out of place with the other fancy stuff

____________At the Nakamoto household__

“HELL YEAH! CHENLE JISUNG PAY UP!” Yuta yelled bursting into Chenle’s room

“Wait Lucas got the job?” Chenle was beyond shook

“What the hell!” Jisung was also shook

“Gimme the money” yuta put his hand out

“Here ya go dad” Chenle grumbled

“Here you Mr. Nakamoto” Jisung handed over the £5 note also grumbled

“What’s going on?” Sicheng Asked walking by Chenle’s room

“We lost a bet against dad” Chenle sighed dejectedly 

“That’s sad, and really Yuta? Betting kids?” Sicheng raised his eyebrows at his husband

“It wasn’t just meeee! Jaehyun and Johnny did too!!!” Yuta whined

“Of course they did it’s Joh-...Wait did Jaehyun’s loose or win?” Sicheng Asked growing curious 

“Lost of course” yuta smiled

“I approve this bet for once”

“Are you proud I won?” Yuta Asked hugging sicheng

“Maybe”

“.......” yuta suddenly got an idea “ok I bet you Lucas is gonna use his first pay check on cream cheese....if I win, I get to kiss you anywhere anytime and you have to accept my affection for the summer”

“....fine I bet he’s gonna use on that Gucci jacket he want since his jacket his ripping apart, if I win, you drive me to Starbucks everyday and then to Taeils house on Friday afternoons” Sicheng shook yuta’s hand

“To seal the deal” Yuta said as he pecked Sicheng’s lips

“Ewwwww mum dad go be happy in your room or renjun’s” Chenle whined covering Jisung’s eyes

“Ok then” Yuta said dragging Sicheng to their room

“....sorry about that” chenle sighed 

“It’s fine my parents are worse” Jisung said

“Wanna watch incredibles 1 cause 2 sucks while eating ice cream And renjun’s secret stash of candy?” Chenle asked 

“Obviously” Jisung Said And Chenle turned on the tv in his room then getting up to get ice cream from the kitchen


	8. Jeno’s new friend and street signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post 2 chapters but the first one’s (this chapters) original version was super long and ended up getting deleted  
> It was long and I couldn’t remember exactly what I wrote so I re-wrote this in 15 minuets  
> Sorry

“That wasn’t that bad” Jeno said stretching his arms out as he exited the classroom 

“Yeah beats doing summer homework” Jaemin said walking out

“Yeah, wanna go over to my place?” Renjun asked

“Yeah sure”

“Cool”

“K lemme call my parents” Renjun said getting his phone out “Hey dad.......can you or mum come pick us up?.......yes us, Jaemin and Jeno are coming....k bye”

“Dad Said Uncle minghao is gonna pick us up since him and mum are busy”

“Soooo what do we do while we wait?” Jaemin asked 

“Wanna play rock paper sci-Hey is that Changbin?” Jeno asked

“Yeah it is...HEY CHANGBIN!” Yelled Renjun waving towards the boy

“.....hi...and it’s hyung to you” Changbin Said making his way over to the trio

“Hi hyung” Jaemin greeted the elder 

“Hi, what do you want....we barely talk” Changbin Asked

“Just wanted to know how life’s been at home” Renjun said

“Of course you do, suddenly everyone in the whole school’s interested in me and I’m suddenly not the ‘short guy going out with Lee Felix’” Changbin rolled his eyes “but life’s fine, my step dad; The Junhui guy hasn’t been super loving but he’s been nice, my step brothers are pretty cool except that little shit, Chan”

“So we’ve heard, I mean everyone’s noticed the dirty looks and glares you give each other ya know” Jaemin stated

“Don’t forget the argument you both had at lunch”

“Yeah that was pretty entertaining ‘you weird ass Poundland, rip off Michael Jackson wannabe’ lol” Jeno said chuckling 

“Mhm little shit started it” Changbin sighed

“Oh there’s Mr. Wen’s car” Jaemin said pointing at a white car

“....he’s not gonna Mr. Wen much longer if stuff continues like this” Jeno pointed out 

“Jeno!” Renjun hissed as Changbin glared at Jeno

“Sorry” Jeno immediately apologised 

Changbin sighed

“It’s fine, everyone in towns talking about it and about Mr. Choi breaking up with my real dad...”

“Speaking of which, you’re staying with your dad next week right?” Jaemin said trying to lighten up the atmosphere 

“Yeah, I heard he seems intimidating but is actually really sweet once you get to know him” Changbin said smiling a little 

“Yeah that’s true, Donghyuck almost cried when we first met him but he ended up not wanting to leave after ” Jeno said remembering the first time Johnny and Ten took him and his brothers to meet Jaebum

“Cut him some slack, he was only 4 then” Jaemin Said 

“Hey Changbin, Oh hey Renjun, Jeno abd Jaemin” Minghao Said smiling although he looked tired and as if he had been crying

The trio really felt bad for him

“Hi uh mum...it still feels weird to say” Changbin said 

“It’s ok Anyways, we’ll be staying at Tao ge’s house since Junhui is being an inconsiderate dickhead” Minghao scowled 

“Ohhh is that why you’re picking us up?” Jaemin Asked

“You’re picking them up?” Changbin Asked 

“Yes to both” minghao answered 

“Thanks for picking us up by the way” Renjun said

And so the five of them drove off away from the school

“Ok I’ll drop you guys off on Nct street” minghao said to the trio “then we’ll head turn back and head off to exo street” minghao continued turning to Changbin 

“Thanks, you really didn’t have to drive us” Renjun said, he genuinely felt really bad for the dude

“Yeah really, we could’ve taken the bus or get one of our parents or Jisung’s parents” Jeno added cause even he felt bad

“Nah it’s fine” minghao chuckled

“....Mr. Wen...why does it say Exo planet on the sign instead of exo street? And why is it so bright” Jaemin Asked looking out the window at the big neon peachy yellow (or as Baekhyun calls it cosmic latte) sign with the words ‘exo planet’ in white neon lights but the words ‘exo’ were written in a way to make it look like a hexagon 

“Cause Tao Ge has the money for crack and to customise the sign to how he wants it” Minghao sighed already used to his ge’s antics

“Can’t Mr. Wu, short one, change it?” Jeno asked

“Junmyeon hyung has a soft spot for Tao, claiming him to be his son” Minghao replied 

“Like how Mr. Oh claims you as his son?” Changbin Asked

“Exactly”

“Besides it’s nicer then ours, who even came up with it?” Jeno said as the reached NCT street

The other four looked at the sign

The background was plain black with small LED lights dotted around and the letters NCT in the middle formed with bright green neon lights, the meaning of each letter written in bright green paint was underneath the letter it sounded nice but it actually looked pretty ugly, like the street lamps

“Yeah I guess so, by the way...what’s up with the lampposts?” Changbin Asked cause they looks pretty ugly 

“God knows, they’re so ugly! Mum bitches about them all the time” Jeno replied

Him and Changbin grew closer during the car ride

“Ok we’re finally here” Minghao Said

“Thank you Mr. Wen” Jeno and Jaemin said 

“Ew just call me Uncle Minghao, Hyung or Mr. Xu” minghao Said shuddering at being called ‘Mr Wen’

‘Wow.....wonder what else happened’ Thought Renjun

“Ok.....Bye Changbin see you at school I’ll text you later” Jeno said waving at his new friend 

“Bye Jeno” Changbin said smiling a bit

The two soon left and off to Tao’s house they went

“Looks like you made a new friend” Renjun said turning to Jeno

“He’s a actually a super nice guy and he’s really cool!” Jeno smiled

“Hope everything’s ok” sighed Jaemin

“Yeah I feel bad for them...did you see Mr. We- Xu? He looked so...so...so” Jeno struggled to find the word

“Drained?” Renjun asked

“Yeah”

“Mhm...Anyways lets go in guys” renjun Said unlocking the door 

“PARENTS, DOLPHIN KING! I’M HOME!” Renjun yelled

“WELCOME HOME FETUS!” Sicheng and Yuta Yelled from the living room where they were cuddling (mostly yuta cuddling Sicheng who was too tired to do anything about it) and watching some drama

“WELCOME HOME YOU MOOMIN LOVER!” Chenle Yelled back

“I feel the love in this household” Jaemin Said

“Wanna go upstairs, I have a stash of sweets we can eat while we watch mean girls”

“Sure” Jeno said

The trio went up to Renjun’s room and made their selves comfortable on the bed or floor as renjun looked for his sweets

“Wait!...Where’s my sweets?...wha-CHENLE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m gonna start a new book and it’s gonna be called ‘welcome to hel-Seventeen Street’ so it’s gonna be the next part of this series and it’s gonna have more info on the junhao drama so it’ll tell you what happened before minghao went to pick the kids up
> 
> Lol forgot to add, the street lamps are their light sticks


	9. Regina George is an icon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno and jisung come home 
> 
> And find out who won the bet between Yuta and Sicheng

“JISUNGIE LIL BRO! GUESS WHAT!” Lucas yelled from the top of the stairs after seeing his youngest brother come home

“One, don’t call me Jisungie-“

“Yeah that names reserved for his boyfriend, chenle!” Mark yelled from the kitchen

“SHUT UP HAECHAN’S BOYFRIEND!” Jisung Yelled back “What is it hyung”

“I GOT A JOB”

“How?....I mean REALLY?!? WELL DONE!” Jisung Said quickly

“Don’t worry sweetie, we were shocked as well...even Jungwoo was shocked” Taeyong whispered to jisung as he walked by 

“Ok you two dinners ready, Mark’s already in the kitchen” Jaehyun said

“Ugh I just had ice cream!” Jisung said 

“And Sicheng didn’t stop you?” Taeyong asked raising an eyebrow 

“Uncle Yuta had a death grip on him” Jisung replied looking at the food in distaste 

“Typical” Jaehyun said joining his family in the kitchen 

“So kids what happened in school today?” Taeyong asked taking a cutting his steak 

“....uhhh I broke six beakers in science” Lucas said

“Of course you did” Jaehyun sighed turning towards Lucas then Mark “how did your maths test go?”

“Great I got 56 out of 60!” Mark grinned

“NERD!” Jisung Yelled

“Shut up at least I’m not failing in all my subjects! You failed the foundation paper!” 

“Better then being a nerd with one friend!” 

“Both of you Shut up!” Taeyong glared at the two 

“Besides Mark has....a few more friends” Jaehyun added

“You hesitated” Mark said raising an eyebrow

“..............no offence son but.......you’re kinda a loser....”

“DAD!”

“No no mark you’re not a loser, your dad was even more of a loser at your age...he just got lucky and got a good glow up” Taeyong said glaring at Jaehyun 

“Oh yeah I saw you high school pics dad, you looked like the type of guy who secretly watched the football team practice, wishing you could be like them!” Lucas said

“Well sorry Yukhei, we can’t all be Sicheng’s looking like a goddamn model since the exited the womb or your mother who got a glow up when they were like 7!” Jaehyun pouted

“Awwww I’m telling Sicheng you called him a model! He might forgive you” Taeyong smiled cooing at Jaehyun 

“Ew” Jisung gagged

“Shut up Chenle lives just across the road” Mark smirked

“And Donghyuck lives 1 minuet away”

“JUNGWOO LIVES 1 MINUET AWAY!” Lucas added joining in

Taeyong stopped cooing  
Jaehyun stopped pouting  
Jisung and Mark stopped fighting  
They looked at Lucas

“....what?...I thought we were naming where our love interests live...” Lucas stated

Jisung facepalmed

“...thank you for you contribution to our conversation Yukhei” Mark said

“You’re welcome” Lucas grinned

“...son...how did you even get the job?” Jaehyun asked 

“Yeah...” Jisung and Mark Asked

“OH!!! That’s the best part! Guess who my bosses are?!?” Lucas asked, excited

“....I don’t know Yukhei...who?” Taeyong asked curiously

“Uncle Minghao And Uncle BamBam!!!” Lucas yelled

“....that makes so much more sense” Taeyong sighed

“Ohhhhh that’s why the shop was called, 8Bam!” Jaehyun and jisung finally realised 

“Idiots....” Mark muttered cause honestly it was pretty obvious 

“I’m gonna spend my first pay check on cream cheese!” Lucas stated smiling

“....guess uncle Yuta was right” jisung sighed as he texted Chenle to say that his dad won the bet against his mum

“Takes an idiot to know an idiot” Jaehyun Told jisung 

“Don’t be rude Jaehyun!” Taeyong Said

“The foods getting cold” Mark pointed to his steak 

________________Seo Household___________

 

“And so I was like, no bitch don’t come near me with those fake ass Louis Vuitton bag....I know right who’s she kidding, ugh I know right Tzuyu should just kick her out of the squad........HOE DON’T GET ME STARTED ON HER NAILS!” Donghyuck screeched, he was talking to Seungkwan on his phone

“DONGHYUCK SHUT UP!” Ten Yelled from the living room downstairs 

“WHATEVER MUM!...yeah, Luhan was being a real bitch about Jongdae liking Minseok.....yeah I guess you can’t blame him since Jongdae is his brother and that’s like the ultimate betrayal” Donghyuck continued talking, a bit quieter though because he didn’t want to deal with an angry Ten

Downstairs....

“Ugh! I’m home!” Jeno announced slamming the door behind him

“Not that I actually care but why are you home late” Ten Asked taking his eyes off the tv

“I was over at Renjun’s we Jaemin, we were watching mean girls” Jeno replied laying on the floor from exhaustion 

“Regina George is such a fucking icon hunny!” Ten screeched

“Karen Smith is relatable though” Donghyuck said finishing his phone call with seungkwan “get up Jeno, Renjun lives 2 minuets away, walking that far isn’t exhausting”

“It’s exhausting ok”

“Ayo kids!” Johnny had arrived

“Hey guys!!!” Jungwoo greeted

“Why so happy?” Jeno asked lifting his head up slightly 

“Lucas got the job!” He cheered

“That’s surprising...but why are YOU so happy?” Johnny asked sitting down on the floor next to Jeno

“Because I get a discount on all the fancy ass cloths, Janice can suck it” Jungwoo smiled plopping down beside ten on the couch

“....can I get a discount too” Donghyuck Asked hopefully 

“Ask Xuxi” 

“What’s for dinner” Jeno asks though it came out muffled as he was laying face flat on the floor

Ding Dong!

“Pizza” Johnny answered going to answer the door

“Thanks for the pizza....Jihoon?” Johnny said looking at the (very) short boy with lime coloured hair in front of him

“Yeah it’s me surprise surprise” Jihoon answered monotoned 

“Satan hyung?” Donghyuck asked as he peeked his head through the door 

“You work?” Johnny was shook that this lazy ass kid worked

“Yes I do, Mother dear Said I need to get a job” Jihoon answered rolling his eyes “now gimme the money, this is my last delivery and I wanna go home”

“....tell Jeonghan I said hi” Johnny said handing over the money

“Sure if I don’t forget” and with that the lime fairy left

“...I didn’t know he worked” Jungwoo Said

“You don’t even know his real name!” Donghyuck rolled his eyes

“It’s not woozi?” Jungwoo asked scratching his head in confusion 

“Didn’t you hear dad....? It jihoon” Donghyuck answered 

“Really hyung, Yukhei’s stupidity is rubbing off on you” Jeno mumbled still face planting the ground

“Get up Jeno, Yuta and Kun may be my friends...I think...but they’ll still put me to jail if you die of suffocation” Johnny said nudging Jeno with and umbrella 

“What pizza did you get?” Ten asked 

“Pepperoni”

“At least there’s no pineapples this time” Ten shuddered 

“Pineapples are great on pizza!” Johnny protested


	10. Embarrassing Uncle Taeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re going on holiday soon

“KIDS FUCKING WAKE UP!!! YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE ITS THE LAST DAY!!! WE’RE GOING TO THE AIRPORT TONIGHT! DON’T GET DETENTION” Ten hollered from the kitchen 

“COMING!” Jungwoo yelled

“WOO FINALLY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! WE GOING DISNEY WORLD!!!” Donghyuck Yelled

“Morning” Jeno greeted as he came into the kitchen 

“MORNING YALL!” Johnny said sitting down on a stool, leaning on the counter

“We aren’t in America yet father dearest” Donghyuck entered rolling his eyes

“We will be soon” Jungwoo grinned drinking a cup of orange juice

“So, we stay at the airport hotel, then we wake up at 5am for the plane?” Jeno asked

“Yup, because three dumbasses” Ten glared at Johnny “decided that booking a flight for 5am in the morning was a good idea”

“WE THOUGHT IT SAID 5PM!” Johnny protested 

“You, Uncle Jaehyun And Uncle Yuta Are Actually really stupid” Donghyuck sighed

He didn’t want to wake up at 5am on the first day of summer, who the hell does?!

Ding Dong!

“Johnny get the door!” Ten Yelled

“No need to yell hun” Johnny said getting up to open the door

“Oh hey Taeil”

“Hey Chicago rat” Taeil greeted politely “HEY KIDS ITS YOU FAVOURITE UNCLE!”

“You’re our only uncle” Jeno deadpanned 

“So I’m your favourite” Taeil smiled

“...shouldn’t you be at school...cause your the principal?” Donghyuck asked 

“.....OH SHIT! THERES SCHOOL TODAY?!” Taeil asked eyes widening 

“Uh Yeah, you’re the one who decided that” Jungwoo replied 

“...what an idiot” Ten sighed 

“Well in that case, I’ll take the kids to school then” Taeil said 

‘...I don’t have to deal with these pests then....This is god of the gays way of blessing me’ Ten thought

“Sure!” He agreed immediately 

“Kay! Kids in uncle Taeil’s car!” Taeil announced getting up

“Don’t ever refer to yourself in-“ Jeno was cut off

“YOU’RE GONNA BE LATE” Johnny reminded them

“Let’s go then”

____________Nakamoto household_________

“CHENLE YOU DEVIL!!! STOP RUNNING AWAY! SICHENG WILL FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR IN SCHOOL ANYWAYS!” Yuta yelled 

“Are Mornings always like this” Kun Asked Renjun

Kun has arrived earlier so that they could go to the airport hotel together and spend time with his cousin and boss, but is now regretting it

“Yeah” Renjun sighed finishing his toast

“NO! I’M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!” They heard chenle protest

“OH MY GOD! CHENLE! IT’S THE LAST DAY! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM OR I’LL GET YOUR MUM!” Yuta could be heard yelling from upstairs 

At that moment Sicheng had come inside after talking to Jackson Wang, who was taking a morning walk (cause Mark, his boyfriend made him)

“Chenle being annoying again?” Sicheng asked

“As usual” Renjun rolled his eyes

“I feel bad for you” Kun said with sympathy 

“So do I” Sicheng sighed going upstairs 

“CHENLE IF YOU DON’T COME OUT RIGHT NOW, I’LL MAKE SURE JISUNG CAN’T SIT NEXT TO YOU ON THE PLANE!” The two heard sicheng yell

“NO! IM OUT OK?” Chenle Yelled back getting out of the bathroom and going downstairs 

“We should head to school now” renjun said looking at the clock

“B-but my breakfast” Chenle whined

“That’s your fault Le” Renjun said getting out of his seat

“Jesus, ok in the car kids, bye Kun bye yuta...Kun take care of yuta” Sicheng said 

“Bye baby...Wait....what do you mean?!” Yuta pouted

“Bye Cuz, And I will” Kun Said rolling his eyes at Yuta

And with that sicheng and the kids left

“Sooooooo Kun bro” yuta said

“What?” Kun Asked

“Wanna go over to Jaehyun’s? Johnny’s gonna be there, oh and Doyoung” Yuta Asked

“What happened to Taeil” Kun Asked

“Ha! Losers got work!” Yuta grinned

“Sure then” Kun shrugged getting up

________________at school__________________

 

“CHENGIE!!!!” Taeil Yelled once noticing the skinny, tall blond 

“Taeil” Sicheng drawled 

“He’s really gonna do that in front of the student?” Jaemin asked as he walked over to renjun and Jeno

“He fought dad at parents evening so yeah he is” Renjun said watching His school’s principal trying to hug his mum

“It’s a better love story then twilight” Chenle shrugged

“...is your dad Edward, your mum Bella and Principal Moon Jacob?” Lucas asked appearing from nowhere....or Taeyongs car

“...I guess” Chenle shrugged

“WINWINIE!!! ACCEPT MY LOVE” They heard Taeil yell sounding desperate 

“Ewwww, Taeil hyung! I’m married” they also heard Sicheng complain

“Oh my god” Mark said joining them

“This is so embarrassing” Donghyuck Said facepalming

“Jesus Christ..again” Ten said joining the kids

“I LOVE YOU SICHENGIE!!!” Suddenly Taeil was professing his obvious love

“I know...I’ve known since high school” Sicheng deadpanned giving up and just letting the elder hug him

“What the fuck” Changbin said suddenly appearing 

“Oh hey Changbin” Jeno smiled

“Hey Jeno....why is principle moon hugging Renjun and Chenle’s mum?” 

“He’s in love” Jeno sighed 

“Since when are Jeno and Changbin friends?” Donghyuck Asked Renjun And Jaemin

“Since mr Xu dropped us off” Jaemin replied

“Hey what’s going on- oh Taeil’s being desperate again” Taeyong rolled his eyes watching the scene

By now a small crowd had gathered around them

“You are aware that you are in front your students” Sicheng Asked trying to pry Taeil off him again

“Of course! But nothing can stop my love for you chengie! Not even your asshole of an husband!” Taeil stated 

“Uh school’s about to start hyung....besides you have to tell me about Chenle’s behaviour this year anyways” sicheng said desperate to get the korean Male of him

“He’s honestly more of an embarrassment then Yukhei” Taeyong said judging Taeil 

“I know right” Mark and Jisung both said

“HEY!” Lucas protested 

Everyone ignored him

“Imagine what it’s gonna be like at the airport” Ten said already imagining the drama

“Ugh” Chenle, Donghyuck, Taeyong, Renjun, Jisung, Jeno and Jungwoo groaned

“What did I sign up for” Jaemin asked himself 

“...glad I’m not going on that trip” Changbin muttered


	11. The best friends are finally back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults all hang out and the uncles+dads are watching barbie
> 
> Chenle isn’t suspended for the next year thanks to Sicheng
> 
> Ten had his driving license suspended again

In Taeil’s office

“So how terrible has Chenle been this year?” Sicheng asked sitting down on the chair in front of Taeil’s desk

“He’s broke Han Jisung’s leg, which he got temporarily excluded for. Cuss out a teacher, almost set fire to the school on purpose, distracting others in class and other shit” Taeil read from the list of complaints he got about Chenle

“That’s funny....I mean yeah I know Chenle can be a handful” Sicheng sighed; he was acting he actually thought Chenle almost burning the school down was funny since he did it so he wouldn’t have to do a science test, which he passed

“You were so much more well behaved in school winwinie” Taeil smiled sighing “Chenle probably gets it from Yuta” he later added grumbled 

“......I kinda agree” Sicheng admitted

“I might have to expel Chenle next year” Taeil sighed

“....what about Donghyuck?” Sicheng asked

“He isn’t as bad a Chenle....also Ten would cut my head off with a kitchen knife” Taeil Said scratching the back of his head

“......I’ll go on a kayak with you on the seven seas Lagoon” Sicheng offered

Suddenly Chenle has become on the best students at the school as Taeil threw the long lists of complaints about chenle behind him

“REALLY?! Deal!” Taeil grinned immediately getting up to go hug Sicheng

‘Oh my god....chenle better but me good shit at Disney world’ Sicheng thought

________________The Jung household______

“YES BARBIE!” Johnny hollered

“WHAT. A. QUEEN!” Yuta yelled clapping between each word 

“YOU GO GET KEN BARBIE!” Jaehyun shouted at the tv which was currently playing Barbie fairytopia

“FUCK THAT BITCH KEN’S YOURS!” Doyoung sobbed

“Oh my god...” Kun rolled his eyes peacefully watching the movie but in his mind he was yelling ‘YAZ GIRL! FLY TO KEN!’

“What the fuck” Taeyong asked hearing a bunch of grown men squealing over barbie and ken

“Oh hey Taeyong, wanna join in” Kun Asked peering over the couch

“Uh...no thanks...” Taeyong said looking at the 4 other men weirdly

“HOE IF I WERE BARBIE I’D THROW MY THOSE FABULOUS PINK STILETTOS AT YOUR UGLY ASS FACE” Yuta hollered

“.....ummm...oh by the way Taeil was hugging and confessing to sicheng again” Taeyong told yuta as he went upstairs to finishing packing

“THAT SON OF A BITCH!” Yuta glared tearing his eyes of the tv

“Shut up yuta” Doyoung rolled his eyes

“You shut up bunny hybrid headass” Yuta scowled

“Both of you Shut up! You’re interrupting our pink queen! Barbie!” Jaehyun told the two

“...say isn’t there a state named after Yuta?” Johnny asked

“Yeah, The American’s realised that I’m a fucking icon and named a state after me...I don’t see a Stare names after you guys” Yuta smirked

“You’re both idiots! It’s Utah, with a U! There’s no Y!” Kun sighed 

“That’s just discriminating the letter Y!” Yuta complained

“As someone who’s name is also Youngho, I agree!” Johnny said

“And as someone who was once formerly known as Yoonoh, I think it’s discrimination as well!” Jaehyun joined the protesting

“....save me” Kun silently prayed 

“GREAT! Barbie’s now over!” Doyoung complained

“WHAT NOOOOOOO!” The three four whined (yes Kun too, he was actually enjoying the movie)

“....If you two are going to Disney world...who’s going be the police Chief?” Johnny asked the two police officers

“Kris hyung obviously!” Yuta cheered

“...the towns gonna be even more chaotic...” Jaehyun sighed 

“At least we won’t be here!” Johnny said looking at the bright side

“I told him it was a bad idea” Kun sighed 

DING DONG!

“JAEHYUN GET THE GODDAMN DOOR” Taeyong shouted from their shared room

“Ok ok” Jaehyun sighed getting up

“Oh hey Ten and Sicheng!” Jaehyun greeted

“Hi Jaehyun” Ten smiled

“Ew, TAEYONG THERES TRASH AT YOUR FRONT DOOR!” Sicheng yelled shoving past Jaehyun

“I’M SORRY! WE’RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD TOGETHER!” Jaehyun whined

“So?” Sicheng asked raising an eyebrow 

“We can go on Venezia Italian water taxi champagne cruises, that fancy shit you like!” Jaehyun said

“....add in a carriage ride with Mickey Mouse merch that YOU’RE paying for and I’ll forgive you” Sicheng folded his arms

“Sure!” Jaehyun said desperately 

“I MISSED YOU BESTIE!” Sicheng Said flinging himself on Jaehyun 

“ME TOO BESTIE! MINGYU’S JUST A FRIEND!” Jaehyun said hugging the other man back

At that moment taeyong can downstairs 

“No” both Taeyong and yuta said prying The ‘besties’ off each other

“Friendship...disgusting” Ten grimaced

“...are we not friends?” Doyoung, Kun, Sicheng, Taeyong, yuta, Jaehyun and for some reason Johnny asked

“...I guess you are my friends...and babe, we’re married” Ten said raising his eyes at Johnny

DING DONG!

“.....I’ll get it” Taeyong sighed

“K....go make me coffee Jaehyun” Ten ordered 

“W-what?...why?” Jaehyun Asked not wanted to get up from the sofa he just sat down on

“Cause I’m your guest and hyung you trash can” Ten said 

“I’m not Trash” Jaehyun grumbled getting up

“Make me one as well” Kun said

“Fuck you guys” 

Taeyong came back into the living room with Taeil behind him

“Hey guys! Chicago rat, magic man, seven, yuterus, bunny boy, Winwinie~...Where’s Jeffrey boy?” Taeil greeted and asked

“He’s making coffee” Doyoung answered, now playing with Mark’s Nintendo switch 

“Oh in that case, MAKE ME SOME TOO MILK MAN!” Taeil demanded 

“Make me one to hunny!” Taeyong said

“WE HAVE A FUCKING COFFEE MACHINE WHY CAN’T YOU MAKE IT YOURSELF!” Jaehyun complained from the kitchen, although h still made the coffee

“We don’t want to Jeff!” Kun answered back

“Don’t call him winwinie, gramps!” Yuta scowled

“Who are you to tell me what to do” Taeil glared

“YOU ARE NOT FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE! I DON’T WANT TO SEE A SPECK OF DIRT OR A SHARD OF GLASS ON THE FLOOR! UNDERSTAND” Taeyong screeched standing between the two

“Yeah yeah whatever clean freak” Yuta frowned then settling on cuddling sicheng on the couch

“Sure, Whatever you say TY track” Taeil grumbled sitting down on the floor beside doyoung 

“We don’t talk about that Taeil” Taeyong hissed

“Wait...why are YOU here Taeil?” Doyoung Asked

“I wanted to go home and I’m the principal...I also heard sicheng and Ten saying they were gonna go over the TY tracks house” Taeil mumbled the last bit “why are YOU here mr. School authority?” He squinted his eyes at Doyoung 

“I’m the SCHOOL AUTHORITY I can do what I want....I was kind lonely as well” doyoung also mumbled the last part

“The education system in this town is honestly fucked” Jaehyun sighed carrying four cups of coffee

“Oh my coffee, thanks Jeffrey McMilk” Ten smiled taking the mug from Jaehyun 

“Thanks JaeJae, now watch as I ‘magically’ make this coffee disappear” Kun said

“Thank you dear” Taeyong pecked Jaehyun on the cheek 

“Thanks white boi” Taeil took the mug from Jaehyun’s hand 

“......sooooo if we’re all here, who’s collecting the kids?” Ten Asked

“....meh I don’t wanna go all the way to school again” Taeyong shrugged

“And I don’t trust these three” Sicheng said looking the three dads

“Mr. I’m allowed to do whatever the hell I want over here failed his driving test 8 times, so mine and Taeil’s car would be too full” Kun added

“They can come home by themselves, don’t wanna bother other people today” Jaehyun said

“Yeah I’ll put Mark in charge” Ten said “Even I don’t trust my own kids”

“K....this coffees really good Jaehyun” Taeil said taking a sip

“Me and Johnny will drive back to our houses to get our luggage” Yuta said reluctantly letting go of sicheng

“Yeah, Ten and Sichengs car’s here” Johnny shrugged getting up

“....about that, you’re driving to the airport....I got my driving license suspended on the way here....the car’s at the police station”Ten said

“Again?” Johnny sighed

This was the 5th time

“You can use my car” Taeil said 

“Kun go to the police station at get the car back...I’ll give you a ride” Yuta sighed.....this happened every year

Ten goes over the speed limit, or like that one time he was actually about to go murder someone and had a knife 

“I thought this year would be different” Kun sighed 

“Can you do something about my driving license” Ten Asked hopefully 

“I’ll see...I mean you already used your three warnings...” Kun really hoped he didn’t have to deal with this again

“.....Anyways I’ll text Mark to take the bus or walk, and that he’s in charge...I also texted Lucas saying mark’s in charge” Taeyong said

“That’s nice....Jaehyun go make your best friend coffee...” Sicheng demanded flopping down on the floor barely making a sound

‘This guy needs to eat....’ Taeyong thought

“WHAT?!?....you know what I don’t care anymore, anyone else want some?” Jaehyun gave up on complaining 

“I do!”

“Make me another!”

“Save me one!”

“Me too”

“Same that was good coffee”

Jaehyun groaned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post the next part of the series (svt centric version) when I get 50 kudos :)  
> Thanks for reading this tho


	12. Elsa over Anna and off to the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally head off to the airport 
> 
> And the kids rant why Elsa’s better then Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s like 10:36pm in England and I was bored plus I had ideas so I wrote this  
> I kinda know it gets super annoying when I book/fic updates after like 17years (svt) So I try to update as much as I can ;)

“Our parents said we have to go home by ourselves...Wait no we have to go to my house ourselves” Mark said reading the texts Taeyong sent “I’m in charge”

“Yeah rig-“ Lucas was cut off by his phone “....it’s a text from mum....yes..Yukhei....Mark is in ..charge”

“See!” Mark smiled in triumphant 

“It really takes your dumbass that long to read a text? You really are dumb” Jisung Said raising an eyebrow 

“Yeah yeah Lucas is stupid whatever, we missed the bus and the next ones coming in......19min” Chenle groaned looking up from his phone

“It takes 15 minuets to walk to Xuxi’s house” Jungwoo stated

“As the person in charge I say we walk” Mark declared

“Ugh, Jisung carry me!” Chenle demanded 

“.....buy me cake at the airport...and let me sit by the window on the plane” Jisung said

“Yeah yeah sure now carry me!” Chenle whined but really everyone knew either way Chenle would still be sitting at the window seat, it’s just normal now  
Chenle gets what Chenle wants

“MARK CARRY ME!” Donghyuck demanded, envying Chenle

“Nah that’s not possible, with your fat ass being carried by Crayola Marker over there his arms will snap off” Jeno teased smirking

“HEY!” Both Mark and Donghyuck protested 

“I can’t wait to get to Disney world!” Jaemin grinned at renjun 

“I know right!!!” Renjun cheered

“A WHOLE MONTH AND A HALF IN AMERICA!” Lucas shouted jumping up

“Oh yeah we’re going to Chicago and Utah as well, cause Dad’s from Chicago and uncle yuta claims the state Utah as his ‘kingdom’” Jeno said rolling his eyes at the word kingdom

“Dad has a kingdom?” Chenle Asked from Jisung’s back

“Nah it’s just the State Utah is pronounced the same way as his name” Renjun answered 

“Hunny I’m taking a picture with rupanzel first” Donghyuck exclaimed

“Ugh I know right, she’s such a queen! Tangled taught me that a frying pan makes a great weapon” Chenle Said

“No sweetie, Elsa’s the ultimate queen! She’s literally a queen! Like bitch don’t care she wanna run she’ll fucking stab a hoe with an icicle and run” Renjun protested

“Yeah Elsa’s better” Jungwoo agreed

“Yeah I like Elsa better then Anna, honestly how is Anna getting all the guys when her sisters way hotter but non the guys are into her” jisung complained

“Obviously Elsa’s better then Anna and Elsa don’t need no man, she’s a fucking independent women” Chenle said

“Preach!” Cheered Jaemin

“Honestly if Anna hadn’t forced Elsa to take her gloves off nothing would’ve went wrong, Elsa would’ve been queen then finally peacefully show that she’s not a monster but has a gift!” Mark ranted

“I agree, like bitch let the girl wear gloves if she wants! Outta all the things she does to isolate herself from you, you pick on her gloves” Donghyuck continued the rant

“Bitch Anna should’ve just minded her own fucking business! Besides, wanting to marry a guy you just met like 5min ago? Bullshit! The guy ended up being a dick! At least Elsa has a functioning brain!” Lucas finished the Rant

“Amen” all of them chorused

“Oh hey kids!” Kun said getting out of Ten’s car which he successfully managed to retrieve 

“Hey Uncle Kun...watcha doing with Mum’s car?” Jungwoo Asked

“Your ever so responsible mum got his license taken away again, since it happened far from his house they took the car away since he couldn’t drive it home” Kun sighed 

“Again? Wow” Donghyuck was impressed by how his mother managed to get his license taken away before each holiday...of course his two police officer uncles always saved the day

It was one of the only times his uncle yuta was helpful

“Kids!” Taeyong Said opening the door “Kun!”

“Kun?!? Did you get my car? My license!” Ten Asked immediately seeing the Chinese man

“I got your car back like every year” Kun rolled his eyes

“My license?” Ten Asked with hope

“Here, don’t lose it again” Kun sighed handing over the drivers license to the owner

“You can’t drive for the summer though, but on the bright side, you’ll be in Florida and Johnny can still drive” Yuta told Ten from the kitchen

“Did you get my stack of money from my closet?” Chenle asked 

“Yes Chenle I did” Yuta sighed emerging from the kitchen with a bowl of chocolate sauce in his hands

“You didn’t take any did you?” Chenle squinted his eyes 

“God Le, I GIVE you money! Why would I take it from you” Yuta groaned

“Mhm” chenle found his wad of cash and quickly counted through the stack of £50 and £20 notes “ok all of its here”

“You gonna spend it ALL this summer?” Jaemin Asked gawking At all the money 

“Don’t be ridiculous nana I’ll spend some of it, I’m taking all of it cause someone might rob our house!” Chenle states putting his money into his backpack which he’s taking with him

His luggage might get lost so his money will get lost too

“Mhm” Renjun said not caring at all, he had his own money

“We should head off to the airport now” Doyoung stated

“Ok Yuta, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin in Sicheng’s car” Jaehyun stated

“K bye bestie!” Sicheng Said waving bye to Jaehyun then leaving the house with the other 4 mentioned

“They made up?” Donghyuck asked 

“Yeah finally” Ten rolled his eyes 

“Ten, Johnny, Jungwoo, Lucas And Doyoung in Ten’s car which Johnny will be driving” Taeyong glared at Ten 

“Bitch don’t glare at me” Ten scoffed then walked out

“Chenle And Jisung you go with Kun” Jaehyun’s Said

“At least it isn’t Lucas” Kun shrugged the leaving with Chenle and Jisung

“Mark and Donghyuck you’ll be going with us” Taeyong Said “Taeil, you take the extra luggage with you since you have extra space

“At least I can pick the songs” Taeil said

And with that, the residents of NCT street drove off to the airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I posted the svt fic already, it’s more dramatic I like this which is more humorous and light hearted  
> The svt fic does have humour but more of a stronger plot  
> Thanks for reading guys <3


	13. Room for Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

“RENJUN STOP KICKING MY SEAT!” Yuta yelled having had enough of his oldest child kicking his seat

“Be more like Jaemin and listen to music or talk to Jeno” Sicheng suggested

“Fine, Nojam turn around and converse with me” Renjun demanded the black haired boy who was looking out the window 

“Thanks for bringing me Mr. Nakamoto” Jaemin said 

“Yeah no problem you’re a good kid” sicheng smiled

“Uggghhhh how long till we get there” Yuta whined

“Grow up Yuta” Sicheng sighed, trying not to crash the car

“It’s getting kinda dark” Jeno said looking out the window again

“It’s 9pm, summer time Obviously it’s dark genius” Renjun rolled his eyes

“We’re nearly here guys!” Jaemin smiles pointing towards a sign that had “Heathrow airport” on it

“Oh look there’s Mums car” Jeno said 

“And by some miracle Johnny hasn’t crashed it yet” Sicheng muttered

“By some miracle Ten is yet to crash it too!” Yuta pointed out

“True”

___in Ten’s car which Johnny is driving___

“DAD TRUCK!” Jungwoo yelled pointing towards a truck

“SHIT!” Johnny said swerving the car

“DON’T CRASH MY CAR IDIOT!” Ten shrieked 

“Calm down I manage to get us there in one peace every year” Johnny said peacefully driving again

“Barely” Doyoung muttered

“I heard that!” Johnny frowned 

“Good Chicago Monster”

“Oh is that a parrot?” Lucas asked 

“Why the hell would there be parrots in England?” Ten asked 

“Actually....there is a parrot...and another one...” Jungwoo replied looking out the window 

“Awesome!” Johnny grinned looking at the parrots

Doyoung suddenly grabbed Johnny’s head and made him face the road again

“Eyes on the road I wanna get on the plane in one piece”

“Let’s pray to god we don’t die” Ten muttered

“Dear Jesus...I don’t wanna die, I want to marry Jungwoo first” Lucas prayed

“Awww” Jungwoo cooed

“HOLD ON WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT MAR-“ Johnny’s complaints got cut of by both Ten and Doyoung

“FOCUS DUMBSHIT!” The Both Yelled 

“Should’ve gone with Taeyong, Taeil or Kun” Doyoung muttered

_____________Taeyong’s car________________

“So that’s how I put that bitch back in her place” Donghyuck finished his story of how he put some poor boy back in his place after he said that Kang Seulgi wasn’t his type

“Poor kid” Mark said

“He had it coming Sharpie” Donghyuck stated

“Hey want a cookie?” Jaehyun Asked the two

Taeyong then immediately slapped the cookie out of Jaehyun’s hand, but quickly caught it before crumbs could get anywhere

“I don’t want crumbs in my car” he sniffed, eyes still on the road

“....ok the no eating till we get to the airport” Jaehyun said 

“Let’s play eye spy!” Mark grinned 

His phone died so he had nothing better to do

“SURE!” Donghyuck agreed

His phone died too....he was slightly jealous of it

“Ok then let’s start!” Jaehyun joined in grinning

“Eye spy with my little eye something begging with..........r!” Mark started

“Is it.....rain” Jaehyun Asked looking outside where it was indeed raining

Typical England

“No!”

“Road?” Donghyuck asked 

“Nope” Mark grinned

“....reindeer?” Taeyong asked joining in, still not taking his eyes off the road

“Yes!” Mark cheered

“Reindeer?” Both Jaehyun And Donghyuck Asked

“The reindeer sticker Lucas stuck the window during last Christmas” Taeyong explained “I wasn’t bothered to take it off”

____________In Kun’s car___________________

“Ok...Chenle stop screaming” Kun tried to stay calm

“But we’re playing a game” Chenle pouted

“What kinda game requires you to scream your obnoxiously high pitch scream” Kun sighed

“Basically every time we see a red car Chenle screams” Jisung grinned explaining

“Play some games on your phone!” Kun was nearly losing his calm

“We don’t wanna waste our data” The two kids replied together 

“....use my hotspot, I have unlimited data anyways” Kun sighed 

“THANKS!” Jisung yelled 

“What’s your password?” Chenle asked

Kun just handed chenle his phone, the kid knows his phone password anyways 

“....wow uncle Kun, your passwords really ‘fuck off lucas’” chenle Asked raising an eyebrow

“That’s Mark’s password as well” Jisung added

“Can’t blame him” Kun muttered

____________With Taeil And the luggage___

 

“JUST DANCE, IT’LL BE OK! DU DU DU JUST DANCE! SPIN THAT RECORD BABE!” Taeil sang (read: shouted) Along to Lady gaga’s just dance 

2min later the song ended 

“Whoo, It sure gets lonely here” Taeil sighed to himself “at least I get to go on a kayak with Sicheng”

Suddenly Taeil got an idea

“.....all the extra luggage is with me.....The luggage with Yuta’s cloths should be here as well.....” Taeil said to himself with an evil grin 

He stopped the car at an empty road seeing he was ahead of Kun and Taeyong Anyways 

Taeil started rummaging through the luggage till he found the one with Yuta’s name on the tag

“Ha! Founded!” Taeil quickly opened the bag and took out all of Yuta’s pants and put them in his suitcase instead

“That’ll show him!”

______________At the airport_______________

“Nice of you to join us guys” Taeyong folded his arms over his chest looking at the Jungwoo, Lucas, Ten, Doyoung and of course Johnny getting out of the car

“Your car was right next to ours, what the fuck happened” Yuta Asked

“Our one and only Chicago rat here, git pulled over” Doyoung scowled at Johnny

“It’s not my fault! Anyways if Ten hadn’t lost his license then I wouldn’t be driving anyways” Johnny protested 

“Don’t put the blame on me!” Ten glared at Johnny

“I’m going with Taeil when we come back” Doyoung mumbled

“I do not approve, driving alone is great!” Taeil protested

“Loner!” Yuta yelled snickering at Taeil

“Why you lit-“ 

“Nope, you two aren’t gonna cause a scene here” Jaehyun said

“Adults these days” Chenle groaned

“I know right” all the kids minus Jaemin, Jungwoo and Lucas said

“Let’s go in, its getting pretty late and I wanna sleep before waking up at 5am” renjun glared at the dad line

“Hunny Renjun’s glar-“ Yuta was cut off

“He has every right too” sicheng said also glaring at yuta

“Ok let’s go” Ten said having enough of waiting outside

The whole squad walked inside the airport hotel with the uncle line and Jaehyun bringing all the luggage on a trolly since the mum line gave then the “bitch do it yourself or I’ll kick your ass to Siberia” look and they couldn’t trust Yuta and Johnny

“Want some help?” Lucas asked Kun

“Uh...no it’s fine” Kun didn’t trust Lucas 

Later Jungwoo came

“Need some help uncle Kun?” He asked smiling

“Uh Yeah, here take a trolly and carry these bags” Kun said putting, Taeyong’s and Donghyuck’s bags on the trolly for Jungwoo to push

“Hey!” Lucas pouted

“Room’s under Nakamoto and Qian” Yuta checked in for his family

“Ah here’s the key card, we’ll have someone deliver your luggage to you” the woman said looking up from the screen

“Rich prick couldn’t pay for all of us” Jaehyun muttered “ Jung’s and Kim” 

“Here’s your key card”

“Room for Seo and Moon” Johnny said taking the keycard “not you babe, you have another room” 

Johnny walked of smirking

Ten realised what Johnny did, that bastard did

Ten sighed 

“....room under Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul” 

“Wow...you have a really lo-“ Ten cut the reception lady off

“Yeah yeah I have a long name, I’m Thai whatever” Ten sighed taking the key card 

Ten took the lift upstairs and saw Johnny by their or his (Ten’s) room

“Ha don’t think you’re sleeping the bed mr” Ten scowled 

Johnny groaned, following Ten inside and sitting on the sofa, his temporary bed

.....then Johnny realised

They were gonna have to wake up at 4am if they wanted to get the tickets and luggage thing sorted since the flights at 5am

He groaned again, texting the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny on purposely books his and Ten’s room separately under Ten’s real name to piss him off
> 
>  
> 
> Also I realised that if the flights at 5am the they’ll have to wake up earlier to get their luggage checked in and to go through the security check


	14. Mlp and Care Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan has a YouTube channel
> 
> The parents watch mlp

“Hey guys it’s Haechan and today I’m going to Disney world with the fam and friends!” Haechan said to the camera 

“Shut up haechan!” Jeno yelled, it was 3:30am “what the fuck are you even doing”

“Vlogging for my YouTube channel duh” Donghyuck rolled his eyes 

Yes Donghyuck has a YouTube channel with 999k subscribers, close to 1mil

“Ugh please don’t ever say fam again” Jungwoo Groaned turning around on his bed

“K now lemme vlog!”

“Might as well get up brother dear, it’s 3:31 now” Jeno turned to Jungwoo 

“Yeah might as well” Jungwoo got up and headed to the bathroom 

“When did you even wake up hyuck?” Jeno asked rubbing his eyes, now seeing Donghyuck fully dress and obviously he had showered due to his slightly wet hair

“2am I was excited” Donghyuck shrugged, turning off the camera

10min later

“K your turn Jeno” Jungwoo Said exiting the bathroom drying his hair

“Finally!”

“....do we eat breakfast in the restaurants inside the airport or...do we order it to our room?” Donghyuck asked

“...I think the hotel doesn’t serve breakfast at 3:40am...so we wait”Jungwoo answered although he was hungry 

__________Renjun, Chenle and Jaemin____

“Can you two stop being of happy and...friendshipy?” Chenle scowled at the two friends

“Can you stop being salty?” Renjun scowled back

“Uh....” Jaemin didn’t know what to do in this situation 

“Now look what you done you spawn of Satan, you’re making nana uncomfortable!” Renjun glared at his brother

“Oh my god it’s so obvious you’re gay for him and Jeno!” Chenle sighed exasperated

“And you gay for Jisung but do I say anything?” Renjun raises an eyebrow 

“Anyways what do we do? We already showered, got ready and brushed our teeth” Jaemin Asked

“Uh......let’s watch tv” Chenle suggested

Renjun shrugged and turned on the tv

“...oh Care Bears is on” 

“Meh let’s watch it” Jaemin shrugged

“My favourites wonder heart!” Chenle grinned

“Yeah yeah, you’re both little shits but I like Grumpy...he’s relatable” Renjun added

“I like cheer! She’s always happy” Jaemin smiled

“This is why I like your friends, especially Jaemin more then you” Chenle smiled at Jaemin then smirked at Renjun

“I’d prefer Jisung as my brother anyways”

___________Jisung Mark and Lucas________

“CAN YOU TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!”

Jisung Yelled getting out of the shower

“Sorry, Anyways as I was saying I like tender heart the most” Mark apologies then turned towards Lucas 

“Yeah that’s your garbage opinion, Funshines better” Lucas rolled his eyes

“You’re watching cars bears?” Jisung Asked judging then 

“You can’t say anything fetus! You’re the youngest here” Mark replied

“Whatever........But I do like wonder heart and grumpy” Jisung added rolling his eyes 

___With The parents and uncles__________

“MYYYYY LITTLE PONYYYY AHHHHHHHHHHHH MY LITTLE PONY!” Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeil screeched to the theme song of mlp

“.....why are we watching my little pony?” Kun asked 

“Because it’s lit!” Johnny answered 

“.....because it’s the only thing on other then Care Bears And wonder heart annoys me” Ten told Kun the truth instead

“You four Shut up! I can’t hear what princess celestia is saying” Sicheng complained pointing at the three dads and Taeil then at the tv

“Dear, be more respectful since it’s sicheng And yuta’s room” Taeyong told Jaehyun 

“Sorry bestie” Jaehyun said

“Sorry si”

“Sorry Winko~” 

“Sorry winwinie~”

“What did I say about calling winko that!” Yuta glared at Taeil

“Oh sorry, am I supposed to listen to you” Taeil smirked “Besides me and sichengie are going on a kayak on the seven seas lagoon together”

Yuta turned to look at Sicheng with a dejected expression on his face

“Had to or Chenle would get excluded” Sicheng shrugged then turning back to the tv

“...it’s ok, besides you have accept my affection and let me be affection anywhere and anytime I want for the summer!” Yuta grinned

“Fuck you!” Taeil scowled at yuta 

“Both of you Shut up! Their greatness, Princess Luna and Celestia are here!” Taeyong shushed the two 

“Oh sorry” Both Taeil And yuta whispered

“Oh....we should be heading off to get our luggage checked in” doyoung reminded them looking at the clock

“Ugh” the adults groaned

__________later_____________________________

“JISUNG GET THE FUCK UP!” Mark yelled at the boy who fell asleep on top of the luggage 

“Uh...w-what?....I’m up...” Jisung groaned rubbing his eyes

“You can sleep when we get to the gate fetus” Chenle told his friend 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I EXCEEDED THE WEIGHT LIMIT?! I’M NOT LEAVING MY HAIR PRODUCTS BEHIND!” The kids heard Ten yell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion this chapters pretty shitty  
> Chapter 3 is the best despite the spelling errors


	15. Security check and Mark’s Nintendo switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The passport checking dude is ignorant 
> 
> The adults continue acting like kids minus Kun 
> 
> Sicheng gets held a security

“....Babe, What do you say to Sicheng and Yuta for paying for YOUR extra luggage” Johnny looked at Ten expectantly 

“.......thanks.....” Ten said reluctantly 

“No problem!” Yuta grinned

“Whatever” Sicheng rolled his eyes from the other counter, where he was checking in his families including Kun’s luggage with Kun’s help

“WAIT!” Mark suddenly shouted

“...what son?” Jaehyun Asked, confuses as to why mark shouted

“Gimme that suitcase!” Mark demanded pointing towards the plastic red suitcase urgently 

“Here!” Taeyong said quickly passing the suitcase to Mark “hurry”

Mark quickly opened the suitcase to take out his Nintendo switch and 3ds

“Really...you held up the line for that?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes

“Yes I did, your mum held up the line longer for his hair products” Mark pointed out while putting the Nintendo switch and 3ds in his backpack 

“Touché”

“Why didn’t you put them in your backpack in the first place?” Jisung Asked “chenle put his money in his backpack, even LUCAS put his camera and portable charger in his backpack”

“Be quiet fetus! You fell as sleep on the luggage” Mark defended himself

“Both of you shut up” Jeno said

He was watching the rest of the episode of Care Bears with Renjun and Jaemin  
....he wants to know if wonder hearts belly badge is gonna be ok Fine?

“Oh sorry doyoung, bunnies go in the cargo compartment” Taeyong turned to doyoung smirking

“So do snakes!” Doyoung replied glaring

“And Chicago rats aren’t allowed Johnny boy” Taeil piped in looking at Johnny

“Neither are owl” Johnny said

“Yeah Taeil go home” yuta joined in

“Japanese cockroaches are forbidden!” Taeil scowled

“Don’t bring my ethnic background into this You korean owl!”

“ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Sicheng yelled “we’re holding up the line” he added calmly

“O-oh...Sorry” Johnny apologised 

“...ok lets go through security then get food at one of the restaurants?” Kun suggested 

“Good idea, let’s go” Jaehyun Said “And sicheng, Ten, doyoung And Donghyuck...don’t get stopped at security this year” he pleaded 

“We’ll try” they muttered....discreetly throwing anything that may possibly be illegal in the trash

“Foreigners, don’t get stopped at immigration” Kun said, looking particularly at Ten

“Mhm hear that Yuta” ten nodded his head

“I meant you Ten, but don’t repeat what happened 2 years ago either Yuta” 

And with that they headed to security and immigration 

______________security_____________________

“Sir, you are not allowed sharp objects bigger then 6cm” the security guy said

“They’re goddamn scissors mate!” Sicheng complained

“Si, just give them the scissors” Jaehyun tried to calm down his best friend “Besides you can buy more in Florida”

“....ok....” Sicheng mumbled “but what am even gonna do with scissors?!”

“You could stab someone sir” the security dude said

“..........what could’ve possibly given you that idea” Sicheng asked shuffling a bit and looking the other way

“....just gimme the scissors man” the security man gave up

“Here!” Sicheng handed over the scissors and walked towards the rest where Ten and Taeyong were snickering

“Ok passport please” the guy at the passport area drawled 

“Here” Kun said handing over the passport 

“Oh you’re Chinese...Kon’nichiwa”the passport dude said

“......你好失败者” Kun scoffed taking his passport and leaving

(你好失败者-hello loser)

Yuta was next

He gave the guy his passport 

“By the way Kon’nichiwa is Japanese” he deadpanned 

“Ok didn’t know this was a geography lesson” he said

“I’ll take my passport back now” yuta scowled at the man “糞” he added muttering under his breath

(糞-piece Of shit)

“Ok let’s go get some food!” Taeyong grinned

“FINALLY!” Donghyuck cheered

“Let’s go McDonalds!” Lucas said

“Yuta’s paying!” Ten decided then running towards McDonalds with Lucas 

The rest followed 

“H-HEY! No fair!” Yuta complained following the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo tripple update or was it double whatever
> 
> I’m dying
> 
> They’ll be on the plane in the next chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> Should I make cameos of other kpop idols?  
> If so tell me which idol or group in the comments


	16. Where’s doyoung? And yuta you’re paying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They board the plane
> 
> Doyoung goes missing just before they board 
> 
> Yuta is paying for everything  
> Even the caviar that they didn’t need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok in my opinion, this is actually the worst chapter 
> 
> People actually enjoyed chapter 15 Wow....wasn’t expecting that 
> 
> I got 1000 hits tho :) so quickly as well and thanks for 71 kudos

“..............” yuta sat frowning

“...........what’s wrong?” Doyoung asked, taking a bite of his hash brown 

“Yeah, your face looks worse frowning....I might throw up my McMuffin” Taeil added

“.....shut up Taeil, the mirror cracks in your presence, anyways I’m upset cause you lot made me pay £95.50 on fucking McDonalds!” Yuta complained

“Welllll I’m not paying so I’ll order as much food as I want” Ten stated

“Shut up Yuta, You’re rich anyways” Taeyong said rolling his eyes 

“We should go to that fancy restaurant over there, that’s for some reason open at 4:35am” Donghyuck pointed

He knew those restaurants were expensive, he just wanted to piss Yuta off

“Yeah! Let’s get caviar to eat on the plane!” Mark grinned knowing what Donghyuck was up too

“Oooh let’s go!” Lucas exclaimed oblivious to the younger two’s plan

“No No ordering stuff from the f-“ The kids and Ten all ran off before Yuta could finish

“Common!” Yuta whined

“Shut it Yu-shit! You’re going on first class anyways where they serve you caviar and you get your own fancy private cabin seat thing” Taeyong scowled 

“Well....I payed for Jisung and Jaemin” Yuta shrugged

“Yeah we get it you’re rich!” Taeyong squinted his eyes

“Shut up Taeyong, you’re going business class...there really isn’t much difference except from how the seats look” sicheng stated calmly finishing of his pancakes 

“As If I’m gonna trust a guy who tried to sneak in scissors during security” Taeyong huffed

“Say Speaking it money....where do you get yours from Johnny” Jaehyun Asked squinting his eyes at Johnny

“Boss man pays me anyways cause I’m the only one that doesn’t mind cleaning the basement...when I do show up to work” Johnny answered

“What the fuck! Mr. Kim fucking Kyungsoo cut money from our pay check because ONE person burnt down the kitchen!” Jaehyun complained 

“Father dear! We need your credit card” chenle suddenly appeared after ordering caviar for no reason

“.....you have money!” Yuta whined

Chenle rolled his eyes

“But I don’t wanna spend it here on you peasants” Chenle Said “NOT YOU JISUNG! YOU’RE FABULOUS!” He yelled turning towards Jisung

“Just take it!” Yuta fake sobbed and handed over his credit card

“Stop that” Sicheng Said monotoned “It’s embarrassing”

“Ok!” Yuta stopped sobbing 

“Whipped!” Johnny yelled

“You have no room to talk, you fucking dyed your hair brown cause Ten said it looked better” Jaehyun laughed

“Jaehyun, you cleaned your entire house and the fucking GARDEN!” Kun added

“Thanks for your contribution Kun” Jaehyun muttered

“Who wants caviar!” Jeno asked setting down a fancy box of caviar on the table in McDonalds 

“Damn we so classy we eat caviar in McDonalds” Jaemin Said sitting beside Doyoung

“Mhm Iggy Azalea And Charlie XCX Are quaking” Doyoung added looking down at caviar on the table

“They serve caviar this early in the morning?” Taeyong asked 

“Nah Jungwoo convince them too” Renjun answered 

“Of course he did” Taeil smiled ruffling Jungwoo’s hair

“...where’s Ten?” Johnny asked

“Mum’s at the store selling those expensive sunglasses” Jungwoo replied 

“....of course” 

“Where did Yukhei go?” Taeyong Asked 

“He went to sweet shop there” Mark answered pointing to the sweet shop

“No, JUNG YUKHEI! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW” Taeyong yelled walking towards Lucas in the sweet shop

“Oh well, let’s Imma go Starbucks and order a large chocolate chip frappe” Sicheng stated getting up 

“Aren’t you on a diet?....which you don’t really need” Ten Asked

“Fuck that, I just had breakfast in McDonalds at 4:30 am in the morning” 

“Ok then, take me with you” 

“K who else wants to go?” Sicheng asked

“Me!” Chenle, Donghyuck, Jaemin and Mark chorused

“...I thought you hated Starbucks Mark” Donghyuck said looking at Mark 

“Yeah I do but they’re caramel waffle biscuit thing tastes amazing” Mark explained 

“Fair enough” 

With that they left 

“I’m going to go buy a book to read on the plane” Kun said getting up 

“Boring! Planes have that tv screen thing where can watch movies why do you wanna read a book?” Johnny asked

“Because unlike your dumbass I’m an intellectual who enjoys a good book” Kun answered getting up

He really did deserve better then this 

“I’ll be ordering a drink, the most expensive hot drink in this airport which Yuta will be paying for or else I’ll tell Sicheng” Taeil said getting up smirking at Yuta

“I’ll be with Jeno, Jungwoo, doyoung and Renjun looking for Jisung who I just lost but Taeyong doesn’t need to know that” Jaehyun said quickly

“Let’s go over to the announcement area over there” Renjun said pointing towards the counter

“Ok”

The five made their way over to the lady

“I’m bored” Doyoung complained

“We literally just walked to the counter, it’s been like 15 seconds” Jeno sighed

“Yeah well I’m gonna ditch you guys now, bye” and with that Doyoung left after sneakily taking some cash from Jaehyun’s pocket

“Uh excuse me” Jungwoo said to the lady at the counter

“Yes, how may I help you sir?” The lady asked 

“Can we make an announcement, I lost a friend of mine” Jungwoo smiles meekly 

“Oh of course you can” The last smiled at Jungwoo 

“Go on Uncle Jae” Renjun said

“HEYA JISUNG! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!! TAEYONG’S GONNA KILL ME COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! OR YOU CAN’T SIT NEXT TO CHENLE AND YUKHEI CAN TAKE YOUR PLACE FETUSE!” Jaehyun Yelled into the mike

“....I think Felix heard that from Australia” Jeno murmured 

“......wait.....won’t uncle Taeyong be able hear that?” Renjun Asked 

“Oh yeah....either way he finds out” Jungwoo shrugged

It wasn’t his problem 

“Fuck! And that shit head doyoung left as well!” Jaehyun cursed

“Hey dad, I was in the toilet” Jisung Said

“So....you weren’t lost?” Jungwoo Asked

“Nah oh yeah mum told me to tell you to head to the gate now” Jisung Said

“...so Taeyong’s in the toilet?” Jaehyun asked curiously 

“Uh Yeah” Jisung answered

“Oh sweet Jesus! He didn’t hear the announcement then” Jaehyun yelled kneeling on the floor

“.....uncle Jae.....stop you’re embarrassing us” Jeno said trying to hide his face into his hoodie

__________________At the gate______________

“So are we all here?” Kun Asked

It was an unspoken agreement that Kun is in charge since he’s the most responsible 

“...wait where’s Doyoung?” Taeil Asked

Gotta look out for fellow uncle liners

“...wasn’t he with Jaehyun?” Yuta Asked

“I don’t know where he is! He just wondered off cause he got bored!” Jaehyun panicked

“And you just let him!” Taeyong yelled “.....well losing doyoung isn’t necessarily bad thing but if he fucks up anything it’s our fault too”

“He’s a grown ass man!” Jaehyun defended himself

“Fuck! I DON’T WANNA GET BANNED FROM THE AIRPORT!” Chenle shouted

“We’ll get banned anyways because of too much noise if you keep shouting” Mark hissed

“Wait there he is!” Ten Yelled pointing towards a man with dark brown hair

Suddenly Ten ran towards the man and grabbed his arm

“DOYOUNG COMMON! WE’LL MISS OUR FLIGHT!” Ten shouted at the man who he claimed was ‘Doyoung’ as he lead him towards the rest of the squad

“U-uh” the man let Ten drag him through the crowd to shy to say anything 

“Here he is” Ten grinned

“Uh...Ten...” Sicheng said looking at ‘Doyoung’

“Ummm....” the man awkwardly stood next to Ten “I-I’m not doyoung...whoever he his...I’m Inseong...”

“O-oh....” Ten didn’t know what to do

“I’m back guys! Look at these new prada sunglasses I bought...not with Jaehyun’s money-...oh who’s this?” Doyoung suddenly appeared, stopping mid sentence to look at Inseong

“That’s Inseong, the better looking and probably nicer version of you” Taeyong replied “can’t believe Ten thought you looked that good”

“Now that I think about it....He does look a lot better then doyoung...” Ten said inspecting Inseong

“....can I go back to my friends now?” Inseong Asked, a bit uncomfortable with 18 eyes on him

“INSEONG! STOP SOCIALISING OVER THERE! WE’LL MISS OUR FLIGHT!!!” A man with light brown hair yelled running towards Inseong 

“It was nice meeting you...kind of but I have to go now” Inseong waves goodbye and left 

“I liked him better then doyoung!” Taeyong sighed

“Same” Kun agreed 

“Wow I really feel the love” Doyoung drawled

“You can visit him when we get back, he lives in SF9 street anyways we better go, the gate opened for first class and business class” Sicheng stated looking at the screen that had the information on

“Ok, we’ll see you on the plane then” Taeyong smiled

The mums planned on going to Sicheng’s as Taeyong called it ‘fancy private cabin seat’ mid flight cause it’ll be boring otherwise 

______________on the plane_________________

“Thank you for boarding Emirates airways, I hope you have a lovely flight” the air hostess smiled at Taeil

Taeil looked back at the group then to the front where the Nakamoto’s, Kun, Jisung And Jaemin were heading upstairs to their seats

He sighed 

“So do I”

“I WANNA GIVE THEM THE TICKETS!” Mark demanded 

“NO ME!” Lucas whined

“I’M YOUNGER!”

“SO YOU MIGHT LOOSE THEM!”

“ONE I’M MORE RESPONSIBLE TWO WHERE THE FUCK WOULD I EVEN LOOSE THEM! WE’RE LITERALLY 2 FEET AWAY FROM THE PLANE’S DOOR!” 

“Mark won, he gets to give them the tickets” Jaehyun stated handing over the tickets to Mark

“Hmph!” Lucas pouted “...favouritism”

“Oh my god” Mark sighed

“Kids” Taeyong sighed

___in the business class area_____________

“Excuse me blind shit, this is my cabin seat thing” Sicheng Said poking a man 

“Um no this is mine” the man replied 

“Nope this is mine idiot, it says A6 on my ticket and this is A6” Sicheng held his ticket to the mans face

“...o-oh I thought this was A5” the man quickly apologised the got out of the cabin 

“My friends an optician if you wanna get your eyes checked” Sicheng called behind him

“Ok, should we watch.....Annabelle or.....High school musical 2?” Yuta asked getting into the cabin

“High school musical 3 obviously” Sicheng rolled his eyes then smiling as he sat beside yuta in the bed/seat

“Kids found your seat?” Yuta asked poking his head out the door 

“Yup!” Renjun And Jaemin answered from their cabin seat

“Chenle And Jisung?”

“We’re right next to you dad” chenle rolled his eyes

“Oh, So you are” Yuta smiled

“...how do you not know this, you picked the seats” Jisung Asked

“Cause he’s an idiot” Sicheng answered while tapping on the screen thing to skip the whole credits thing of the movie 

“No being couply in front of me ok kids?” Kun told Renjun And Jaemin who were next to him

“Stop being a bitter single Uncle Kun” Renjun retorted as Jaemin blushed from being called a couple

“He didn’t deny being a couple!” Chenle pointed out from the back

“But Jeno isn’t here to complete the threesome!” Jisung added 

“Ya’ll suck, me and Nana shoulda sat in first class with Jeno” Renjun mumbled closing the door to his cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if you want any other idol cameos then tell me
> 
> Should I update my svt fic or wait till this gets to 30 chapters?
> 
> By the way I don’t think I’m gonna end this book anytime soon


	17. Susa-SooJin is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SooJin is back at it again, annoying Taeyong

Over in the first class area

“That lucky bastard, sitting in business class cause his boyfriend’s parents are paying for it” Mark grumbled

“Don’t be salty, at least you’re not in economy” Donghyuck turned away from the window and to turned to Mark 

“....good point.....and at least I have the caviar” Mark started to brighten up taking the unnecessarily fancy box out

“Gimme some” Donghyuck demanded

“Excuse me sir, can I put my suitcase in your bin?” A man with dirty blond hair asked Ten

“Why can’t you use yours?” Ten raised an eyebrow looking up from his lap

He was struggling to do his seatbelt....he just figured out how to use the very simple seatbelt 

“It’s full” the man answered 

“Yeah well So is mine, who the hell even brings that much suitcases?” Ten Lord then Asked

“Your bin looks pretty empty to me” the man deadpanned 

“No, it’s full of that mans bullshit” Ten states pointing towards Taeyong who was arguing with a women about how he was supposed to sit by the window 

“.....I’ll just use someone else’s” the man left 

With Taeyong

“Excuse me this is my sea-SUSAN?!” Taeyong yelled, eyes wide open

“Tea-yang?” ....Su-SooJin is back bitches

“Get the hell out of my seat bitch!” Taeyong demanded

“No this is my seat and it’s SooJin” 

“No hoe this ain’t your seat, rats go in cages which go in the luggage compartment” Taeyong argued

“Can please stop using such vulgar language or I’ll report you for harassment” SooJin sighed

“If anyone should be reporting for harassment it should be me, your face makes my eyes burn” Taeyong retorted 

“Excuse me sir, can you sit down please? The flight is being delayed” and air hostess told Taeyong

“Sorry but this bitc-Lady is sitting in my seat” Taeyong pointed to SooJin then handed his ticket to the air hostess 

The air hostess looked at Taeyong’s ticket 

“Sorry Miss But Mr. Jung is right, that’s his seat” 

SooJin groaned and got up to sit in next seat

“Thanks Susan” Taeyong smirked

“It’s S O O J I N !” SooJin Yelled

“No asked Susan” Taeyong rolled his eyes

“No need to yell Miss Yolk” Jaehyun said from the seat in front

“It’s Y O O K!”

“...oh my god Susan? SHUT UP THERE’S OTHERS HERE TOO!” Ten yelled shutting her up

“Ugh why is your mum here?” Jeno asked Hanuel who he was sitting next too

“...she doesn’t want me to live in America by myself?” Hanuel answered 

“Oh you’re going to stay in America?” Jeno asked

“Yeah Florida”

“But isn’t Florida dangerous as well?....guns...crocodiles...snakes” 

Hanuel just shrugged 

“Why is Susan even here” Ten muttered glaring the screen

“Meh” Johnny shrugged, he doesn’t really care about Susan

“Ugh Susan’s here, bitch nearly got me fired! Thank god doyoungs the school authority” Taeil muttered

“If you don’t give me the complimentary peanuts then I will fire you” doyoung said from beside Jaehyun

Taeil, Doyoung And Jaehyun sat together for some bonding time 

“OH MY DAYS! SHUT UP SUSAN WE GET IT YOU’RE HOMOPHOBIC!” They heard Taeyong yell from behind them

The whole plane heard

Even Kun who was in business class heard and sighed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be able to update tomorrow but I’ll try


	18. Fancy Privileged people~Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong’s just salty for not being able to fly first class
> 
> NoRenMin are together and Kun knows
> 
> Business class get fancy food
> 
> SooJin is just annoying

“FAT KUN!”

‘Why is Lucas here?’ Kun thought sighing as he put his book down

“It’s uncle Kun and show some respect” Kun said opening the door 

“Sorry, Anyways I need money!” Lucas demanded, grinning and holding his hands out

“Why? And you have a job” Kun stated 

“I used my pay check on cream cheese and saving the rest for Disney world...I want to pay for the WiFi on the plane” Lucas explained 

“Why do you need to use your phone on the plane?” Kun asked 

“To post on my instagram and keep my streaks duh” Lucas stated

“Oh my god...here just take it” Kun really didn’t want to put up with Lucas anymore then he usually has too plus he really wanted to get back to his book

“Thanks! You’re the best!” Lucas said carelessly waving the £50 note around

“Don’t loose it on your way back!” Kun called out from behind him knowing how careless Lucas could be

Just Kun was going to close the door Taeyong, Ten and a very familiar looking woman came in arguing 

“Susan! Stop following me!” Taeyong Yelled irritated 

“Not until you agree that homosexuality is a sin” 

‘And Jesus Christ it’s miss yolk’ Kun sighed again, he gave up and just closed the door 

“Hey Taeyong, Ten” sicheng greeted but his smile was soon gone “...where did you crawl out of Susan?”

“It’s SooJin!” Susan Yelled 

“No one asked woman!” Ten rolled his eyes

“Why are you even here?” Sicheng asked

“I’m trying to explain that homosexuality is a si-“ SooJin was cut off

“Yeah yeah, that’s not valid reason to trespass on really rich people territory, leave before I call someone”

With that SooJin huffed then left

“Move over!” Ten said going inside the cabin thing

“Oooh bad moms! Great movie” Taeyong exclaimed

“Mhm”

“Can you be a bit more quieter mum!” Jisung complained opening his door 

____________first class_____________________

“SUP GUYS I’M HERE!” Yuta yelled immediately having people shush him

“Be quiet idiot” Jaehyun shushed him

“I’ll be taking.......Taeyong’s seat!” Yuta Said going over to Taeyong’s seat

“Remember Susan?” Johnny asked

“The bitchy one? Yeah” yuta replied looking out the window 

“She sits next to you”

“Well fuck, bitch nearly got me fired, luckily I am the police chief” 

“Well at least you’re leaving in later then Taeyong’s gonna have to deal with her” Jaehyun added

“NO MARIO!” Mark yelled

“OK MARK YOU LOST! NOW LEMME PLAY WITH IT!” Donghyuck demanded 

“NO ONE MORE ROUND!” Mark insisted 

Donghyuck just gave him the “really? You said that 14 rounds ago” look

“...here” Mark sighed handing his Nintendo switch over 

“Play with your 3ds” Jeno suggested looking away from the screen which was playing Minions

“...fine”

“OH YEAH! GUESS WHO GOT WIFI!” Lucas had returned from his short trip to the business class section 

Mark thought that his trip could’ve been a bit longer for the sake of everyone’s peace

“...Kun Actually gave you money?” Taeil Asked

“Mhm, I think it’s because he wanted to go back to reading his book and being boring” Lucas answered

“Can’t blame him” Mark muttered playing animal crossing 

“Oh look the food is here! And share some of the money with me” Jungwoo pointed the air host and hostess then to Lucas 

“Of course baby” Lucas said taking his seat beside Jungwoo 

At that moment Taeyong and Ten had returned 

“Get out of my seat rich ass!” Taeyong demanded 

“Ok ok, move please Miss Yolk” Yuta Said getting up 

“It’s yook!” Susan shouted

“Shut up and move Susan I want my food” Taeyong said shuffling past SooJin and to his seat

“Gimme the peanuts Taeil” Doyoung commanded 

“Yes boss man” Taeil saluted handing over his peanuts

“Gimme your cake Johnny” Ten demanded

“But I want it!” Johnny whined.....in a manly way of course

“So do I!” Ten pouted

“You have your own!” Johnny pointed out also frowning

“But I want two!” 

“Why?! You said you wanted to start eating healthy!”

“That was 30 minuets ago now I want two cakes!”

“......you know what fine.....” Johnny sighed handing over the cake “...pass me the caviar Mark”

“No way! This tastes great” Mark said stuffing his mouth with the caviar

“...I’m getting Yuta to buy me shit next time” Johnny sighed again poking his chicken with a fork 

“How come Ten doesn’t get a kids meal?!” Doyoung asked smirking 

“Just because I’m short like your dick doesn’t mean I’m a kid!” Ten scowled 

“Fuck you!” Doyoung sank back into his seat, taking a bite of his burger “stop snickering Cat tail or I’ll fire you”

Taeil immediately stopped snickering 

“This burger is actually...acceptable” Jeno said in approval 

“It tastes pretty good, but the burger at the steak house near Bangtan road is THE best” Hanuel stated

“True” Jeno said biting his burger “ wonder what fancy ass dish Jaemin and renjun got”

“Probably something extra and over the top with a hard to pronounce French name” Taeyong murmured 

_____________Business class_______________

“Excuse me sir, your food is here”

“Oooh” sicheng quickly opened the door 

“Here’s your mandarin oriental roast chicken, chocolate and berries, Lettuce and tomato said with French dressing and 2008 Didier Dagueneau Silex wine from France” the women said in one breath handing over the fancy food, expensive wine and wine cups

“Thank you” yuta took the food

“What’s the wine called again?” Sicheng asked

“Uh...di-dyer Da....guandoo silex...I don’t speak French” Yuta sighed giving up from reading the label

“...why don’t they just call it Chinese chicken, chocolate cake, salad and French wine?” Sicheng Asked

“To make us feel more privileged”

“Makes sense”

“But this chicken is fucking amazing”

With Chenle and jisung

“Wooo look at this fancy ass food” Chenle said looking at the food

“Can’t believe they didn’t give us wine” Jisung pouted

“At least we got coke!” Chenle grinned

“Cheers to being privileged” Jisung said holding up his cup of coke

The two clinked their cups to together then drank some coke 

“......Jisung...” Chenle looked at jisung with puppy eyes

“...yes?” Jisung Asked confuses as to why Chenle was looking at him like that and why it made his heart flutter a bit

“...w-will...y-you be....”chenle trailed off

‘Is he asking to be my boyfriend?!?!’ Jisung thought 

“...kind enough to give me your cake?” Chenle finished

“...no” Jisung refuses as all of his hopes   
died 

 

With Renjun and Jaemin

“This is so fancy” Jaemin stared at the food with wide eyes

“And unnecessary but it tastes good” Renjun added

“I wish Jeno was here to enjo-“ A sudden knocking cut Jaemin off

Renjun went to open the door 

“JENO!” The two cheered

“Hey...I got bored cause Hanuel fell as sleep and the rest are embarrassing me...” Jeno lied...sort off 

“Is that all?” Renjun asked raising an eyebrow 

“...and I missed you guys” Jeno smiled shyly

“Awww we missed you too!” Jaemin smiled, hugging Jeno

The three watched a movie, ate food and talked about their embarrassing family 

“......when should we tell the others, us three are dating?” Renjun suddenly asked

“....soon? I don’t know...they already suspect something” Jeno said

“.......should we tell them while we’re in Disney world?” Jaemin suggested 

“B-but what if they don’t accept? The rest of the trip would be ruined” Renjun panicked 

“Well....they obviously aren’t homophobic....I think they’ll be overwhelmed a bit but....they’ll accept us...” Jeno said trying to comfort Renjun

“Your parents and uncles are really accepting people” Jaemin added

“Yeah we are.....” Kun suddenly Said 

“UNCLE KUN?!?” Jeno and Renjun yelled in surprise

“Quiet or everyone will hear, Anyways I heard everything...the door was open...” Kun confessed “...don’t worry your parents and Chenle and Jisung’s doors were closed” he added after seeing the kids panicked faces

“....You’re ok with it?” Renjun asked

“Well yeah...I think both of your parents wouldn’t mind either” Kun said looking at Jeno and Renjun “they both like Jaemin.....but I’ll keep it a secret if you want”

“Thanks uncle Kun” Renjun smiled hugging Kun

“....ok.....I’m gonna go now” Kun said after Renjun let go

“Uncle Kun’s right, Both our parents like Jaemin!” Jeno states after closing the door this time

“Mhm and if your parents aren’t ok with it, you can live with us” Renjun smiles at Jaemin

“I love you guys” Jaemin was getting emotional 

____________First class_____________________

“Oh hey sicheng” Jaehyun smiled at the blond

“Hey Jeff” Sicheng smiles back

“Soooo sichengie, why are you here?....” Taeil Asked “not that I don’t want you here! I’m thrilled that you’re here!” He added quickly

“...ok.....I just came to give Taeyong my ‘fancy privileged people menu’” sicheng said rolling his eyes at the word privileged 

“...But you’re flying first class Taeyong...” Doyoung stated peeking up from behind SooJin’s seat

“Yeah But he’s flying business class” Taeyong complained taking the menu

“Still...really no difference” sicheng muttered leaving

“I still don’t trust you” Taeyong whisper shouted at sicheng’s retreating figure since most people were asleep 

“Pfft look at all this fancy extra food they get” taeyong scoffed at the menu

“....Dear....they offered you the same thing but you refused saying ‘I want to eat a salad cause I’m trying to keep a diet unlike some people’ then asked for water cause the wine was ‘too hard to pronounce’” Jaehyun pointed out

“....no one asked Jefferson” Taeyong pouted

“It’s Jeffrey” Jaehyun sighed


	19. Sicheng’s scheming bag and Taeyong’s issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng has a scheming bag or.....makeup bag....
> 
> They finally land in Florida and goodbye Susan 
> 
> Taeyong can’t take it anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The changing cloths thing is there cause I do it as well....airplanes have this smell that I don’t like
> 
> This is a terrible chapter

Mark suddenly woke up from a wailing sound behind him

He really wanted to know what the hell was interrupting his sleep so he undid his seat belt and peeked up 

His mum was crying with his head against the window and a cup of coffee in his hand at 12:30am in the morning 

“....so this is adulthood...” Mark sighed “ I don’t want it”

Mark went back to sleep

“Ugh life is so hard” Taeyong wept “My asshole of a friend is flying business class, I’m sitting next to this bitch I honestly hopes gets eaten by a alligator, my husbands a dumbass, my youngest son is flying business class, my oldest is the most dumbest 16 year old to exist, Mark’s a loser, Doyoung’s a little shit and ugh!”

It was a wonder how no one else except Mark woke up by his sobbing

“And now my cups empty! The universe sucks” Taeyong wiped away a tear as he called for someone to refill his cup

_____________Business class_______________

“I’m surrounded by a bunch of idiots minus Kun” Sicheng sighed, moving Yuta’s head off his shoulder

Chenle and jisung had left their door open with Chenle’s phone nearly falling out and Jisung’s £10 note on the floor

Sighing again sicheng picked up the money and put the phone on the table with the money

He walked over to where Renjun Jaemin and Kun were 

The door to Renjun’s and Jaemin’s cabin thing was closed but on the floor there was a cup that somehow hadn’t shattered to pieces, feathers and a pillow

Sicheng decided to let an air hostess or host take care of it 

He turned around and saw Kun awake watching The rest of the episode of my little pony from the hotel 

“Really Kun?” Sicheng Asked folding his arms over his chest

“...what? It’s interesting...” Kun defended himself 

Sicheng really wanted to leave his friends in America...he had a whole ass plan ready

His friend and family were all idiots...Maybe not Kun but the guy was watching my little pony at this age

____________later___________________________

“This is your captain speaking”

“Who the hell made him MY captain” Ten asked

“We have now landed in Florida, the weather is bright and sunny with the temperature at 26 degrees, we hope you have a lovely time in Orlando, Florida. Passengers going to Dubai please stay seated”

“Ooooh I wanna go Dubai” Donghyuck Said

“Yeah well you don’t have a ticket or money or your suitcase so you’re stuck in Florida going to Disney world, how pitiful” Jeno drawled 

“Ok ok sheesh” Donghyuck rolled his eyes shuffling past Mark 

“See ya never Susan!” Taeyong cheered 

“You’re still stuck with her for 10 more minuets” Doyoung pointed out 

“Well fuck” Taeyong started sulking again 

“Can Business class passengers make their way to the door”

“Privileged asses going first” Taeyong muttered

“We’re literally leaving in 1 minuet!” Taeil rolled his eyes

“Can first class passengers make their way towards the door please”

“See” Taeil mumbled making his way to the door 

____________off the plane__________________

“HURRY THE FUCK UP TAEIL!” Ten yelled 

They all decided to get changed Minus the dad’s since according to the mums, uncles and kids the cloths had that ‘plane smell’ on them

“Ok, I’m done” Taeil got out “How do I look Chengie~?”

Just as Sicheng was about to answer Yuta cut him off and answered instead

“i think that’s what i see in the corner of my bedroom when i have sleep paralysis” 

“And you look like the rats in the school basement” Taeil deadpanned 

“WAIT WHAT?!?” Jaemin asked 

“RATS?!?” Lucas yelled cause he was assigned to clean the basements as punishment from Taeil

“Nothing!” Doyoung quickly butted in

If the school closes down he’ll be in more trouble then Taeil

The squad exited the bathroom after Ten changed and went to join Jaehyun in collecting the rest of their luggage 

“Oh look there’s Susan, and here’s her bag” Taeyong said looking at the hot pink, plastic handbag on the conveyor belt 

‘Who the hell puts their handbag in the cargo with their luggage’ Jeno thought

“I wanna throw it in her face” Taeyong states smiling

“No” Jaehyun said wrapping an arm around Taeyong “ I don’t wanna get band from this airport”

“Damn” Ten sighed

“Yuta what are you doing” Johnny asked yuta who was laying on top of the suitcases they got so far

“I have like 2 more functioning brain cells left, do you think I know what I’m doing” Yuta asked facing the roof of the airport 

“Ain’t that the truth” Sicheng muttered

“MY BABY!” Chenle suddenly yelled running towards a blue suitcase with dolphin and £ sign stickers on it 

“MY HAIR PRODUCTS!” Ten yelled sprinting towards the bright pink suitcase with fake diamonds stuck to it even though it was 5ft away 

“MY SON!” Yuta yelled running past renjun and towards his suitcase containing his cloths

“....I feel unwanted....” Renjun mumbled

“Same” Doyoung muttered 

“MY SCHEMING BAG!” Sicheng suddenly ran towards a black duffel bag that looked VERY suspicious, god knows why they didn’t say anything back at Heathrow 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sicheng

“....I mean my MAKEUP!” Sicheng quickly said

“.........” everyone stayed silent 

“...ok moving on” Taeil broke the silence 

“...we’ll talk about this later” Taeyong squinted his eyes at Sicheng

“Hahahahaha Nope” sicheng fake laughed then ran off

“MY FIDGET SPINNER COLLECTION!!!” Mark yelled and ran towards his red plastic suitcase

“Sharpie boy over there is such an embarrassment...he makes Lucas seem cool” Jisung face palmed

“HEY I’M COOL!” Lucas protested “right Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo just fake coughed and looked the other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make SooJin go to Disney world or should I get rid of her for good


	20. Cab not Taxi

“Ah I can already smell the difference in American air” Lucas said inhaling ‘American air’

“How exactly is American air different from English air?” Jisung Asked 

“It’s less posh and more lazy” Lucas stated

“Stop stereotyping son, it’s 2018” Jaehyun told Lucas

“But he has a point, our resident American boy over here is extremely lazy” Ten nodded his head towards Johnny who was sitting on the luggage that was on the trolly being pushed by a tired looking Kun

“I’m not a boy! I’m a man!” Johnny protested, he knew he was lazy

“Sure” Yuta piped in

“Moving on, Where’s the Taxi?” Renjun asked

“No no no no, you gotta say ‘cab’ here instead man” Lucas stated

“I’ll call it whatever the hell I want” Renjun folded his arms over his arms

Lucas frowned 

“Just tryna fit in”

“You’ll always be an outcast” Mark smirked at Lucas 

“He fits in more then you ever will” Jisung smirked at Mark

“Shut up Jis-“ Mark was cut of by a dolphin screeching

“Don’t you fucking dare insult Jisung you noodle, marker hybrid with your weird ass ramen hair!” Chenle shouted at Mark 

“And of course he’s definitely not interested in Jisung” Renjun mumbled under his breath

“Oh look the taxi’s here” Taeyong Said pointing towards the yellow taxi followed by 3 otherwise 

“......” Lucas stood silently

Taeyong sighed

“...the CAB’S here” he emphasised the word ‘cab’

“I’ll go in the first one with Jungwoo!” Lucas grinned pulling Jungwoo inside the cab

“...I don’t trust Lucas..I’ll go with them” Johnny stated getting off the luggage and going inside the same cab

“Should I be offended or should I agree...” Jaehyun asked himself “...I’ll go with them”

“I’ll go with...Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin” Kun offered

The three boys smiled gratefully at Kun and followed him in the second cab

“...I’ll take the remaining kids then” Doyoung said taking some of the luggage with Mark, Chenle, Donghyuck and Jisung in tow

“....you HAVE got to be kidding me!” Yuta complained realising he was stuck with Taeil who would be flirting with sicheng then entire time

“....I call shot gun!” Sicheng quickly ran to the passenger seat where neither of the two could annoy him 

“...better then having him sit next to you” Yuta grumbled at Taeil

“Kayak ride~” Taeil sang smirking at Yuta then heading into the taxi

“ASSHOLE!” Yuta yelled after him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters the next ones gonna be longer


	21. Ice cream and Taxi/cab rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang eat ice cream
> 
> Taeyong and Ten bond with the driver
> 
> Johnny ain’t having it with luwoo but Jaehyun’s (a huge luwoo supporter) there to expose Johnny

“You look like a rat and a snake got drunk and had a one night stand!” Taeil glared at Yuta

“Rats And snakes can’t get drunk and hook up dumbass!” Yuta retorted

“Didn’t know that we’re in a biology lesson” Taeil said

“Didn’t know school principles had to be dumb to get hired”

“Didn’t know police chiefs had to be idiots and reckless”

“Didn’t know-“

“SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU OR I’LL KICK YOU OUT OF THR TAXI THEN RUN YOU OVER WITH IT!” Sicheng Yelled from the front

“...sorry” they both muttered 

“...you know what I’m going to sit in between both of you so you stop fighting” Sicheng sighed, making his way to the back

“I hate my job...” the taxi driver muttered

“CHENG CHENG!!!” Taeil shouted side hugging sicheng

“WINKO CHAN!” Yuta Yelled, glaring at Taeil and hugging sicheng

“Jesus help me...” Sicheng mumbled

Please pray for sicheng

__________With NoRenMin And Kun________

“Thanks uncle Kun” Renjun smiled 

“Yeah” Jeno also smiled 

“Why?” Kun asked confused

“...You know...for going with us so we don’t have to hide our relationship...” Jaemin replied

“...oh that? I just went with you cause the rest would annoy me and Jungwoo would go with Lucas anyways...but your welcome” Kun confessed

“...wow” Renjun drawled 

“Oh an no being couply in front of me because I see enough of that from your parents” Kun added from the front seat

“Great guys, he’s sitting at the front so we’re behind him, we can be ‘couply’” Jeno smirked

Kun Groaned...kids are annoying 

What did he do to deserve this

_______luwoo Johnny and Jaehyun_______

“NO! I want you to stay 3ft away from my son, if we weren’t in a cab I’d make it 30ft” Johnny pointed at Lucas 

“B-but-“ Lucas protested 

“Common dad!” Jungwoo whined “you and mum do the same thing...sometimes worse!”

“Don’t bring mine and Ten’s relationship into this young man!” Johnny glared

“Chill Chicago rat” Jaehyun sighed turning around “they’re young and in love”

“No they’re immature and dumb!” Johnny sulked 

“Just because you were pining after Ten for 3 years and your son got a boyfriend earlier then you did doesn’t mean you have to ruin their relationship” Jaehyun told Johnny 

“Like I said...don’t bring mine and Ten’s relationship into this” Johnny muttered 

“Guess what kids!” Jaehyun asked turning to the kids

“What?” Jungwoo asked curious 

It was ‘Uncle Jeff exposes the adults’ time 

The kids loved those times

“Johnny boy had a crush on Taeil when he was 12!” Jaehyun smirked exposing his ‘friend’

“NO WAY!” Lucas burst out laughing 

“He thought Taeil was really cool and handsome, and his voice sounded like the an angels voice when you enter heaven” Jaehyun continue, smirking

“DOES MUM KNOW THIS?!” Jungwoo Asked shrieking with laughter 

“Nope”

“WHY YOU LITTLE- I WILL DROWN YOU IN FUCKING MILK!” Johnny reached out to strangle Jaehyun 

___Doyoung, Markhyuck And Chensung_

“...and 950” Chenle counted his dollar bills which he exchanged at the airport at some point 

“Where do you even get that money from?” Donghyuck asked 

“Selling stuff...” Chenle replied putting his money back in his backpack 

“...what stuff do you sell Chenle?” Doyoung asked suspiciously 

“Gum, drinks we’re not allowed in school cause Uncle Taeil has a carrot stick up his ass” Chenle rolled his eyes at the whole healthy eating stuff

“How much do you sell stuff for?” Mark asked 

“Depends what it is, like one piece of gum would be 5-10p depending on the flavour, can of Coke would be £1.50 cause I had to smuggle that shit in and it ain’t easy” Chenle shrugged 

‘That’s kids got a whole ass business and makes some good money meanwhile I’m here driving a cab’ the taxi driver thought....life’s unfair 

“I’m his business partner so I get 25% of the income” Jisung grinned

“That’s the smartest thing I’ve ever heard heard you say” Mark said

“Of course you do” Donghyuck muttered

“....here’s Chenle starting up a pretty successful business at the age of 13....what the hell was I doing at 13?” Doyoung asked himself 

“.....Wait...is that how you managed to afford that expensive shit when we go shopping?” Mark asks Jisung

“Yeah...where else did you think I got the money from...” Jisung answered

“....I always thought you were secretly a drug dealer and was waiting for you to mess up by leaving weed in your room so I could expose you to mum” Mark confessed

____________Ten and Taeyong_____________

“MOVE CHITTAPHON! I WANNA SIT THERE!” Taeyong shouted at Ten

He wanted to sit on the right side claiming the view to be better and more ‘HD’ whatever that means

“NO TINGTONG I SAT HERE FIRST!” Ten refused to move

“I CAME TO EARTH FIRST!” Taeyong retorted 

“BY CRAWLING YOUR WAY OUTTER HELL OR AFTER GOD REALISED YOU DIDNT BELONG IN HEAVEN?!” Ten smirked 

“AFTER GOD REALISED THAT THE WORLD DESERVED SOME BLESSINGS AND SENT ME HERE BITCH!” 

“STOP LYING! ACCEPT THAT LUCIFER KICKED YOU OUTTA HELL CAUSE EVEN HE DIDN’T WANT YOU THERE, STANKING UP THE PLACE”

“AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, WHICH SEWER IN THAILAND DID YOU CRAW OUT OF?”

“WHICH TRASH CAN FROM KOREA DID YOU FALL FROM?”

“Can both of you...SHUT UP!!!!” The cab driver yelled  
Having enough of the two men

“DON’T TELL US WHAT TO DO!” Ten Yelled 

“I can kick you two out of MY cab” the driver said

“But we are paying you” Taeyong pointed out

“...I hate my life so much” the driver sighed

“Same here” Taeyong And Ten muttered 

______________later_________________________

“Bye sam!” taeyong waved to the cab driver

“...since when were you friends with and taxi driver” Sicheng asked raising a eyebrow 

“Since we bonded over how life suck” Ten replied 

“How was your time with dumb and dumber over there” Taeyong Asked smirking, nodding his head towards Taeil and Yuta who were arguing over who would get to carry sicheng’s very large ‘makeup’ bag (scheming bag)

“...chilling with Satan in his extra hot, hot tub’s better” Sicheng mumbled making his way over to the two and taking the suspicious black duffel bag from them

“MUM! GUESS WHAT!!!” Jungwoo yelled looking very ecstatic about something ran towards Ten 

“..w-what?” Ten Asked confused and maybe slightly terrified 

“Dad used to have a crush on Uncle Taeil when he was 12” Jungwoo grinned

“W-WHAT?! JUNGWOO NO!” Johnny was too late

“What?!?” Ten Asked, eyes widening “.....THATS HILARIOUS”

Ten hadn’t laughed that hard in a while

“......it isn’t that funny......” Johnny muttered

“WAIT TILL I TELL TAEIL!” Ten said mid laugh 

“N-NO! JAFFA CAKE! YOU ARE DEAD!” Johnny turned towards Jaehyun then started chasing him

“ITS JEFFREY!”

Taeyong suddenly tackled Johnny on the hard concreted floor

“NO MURDERING JAEHYUN! HE MAKES MOST OF THE MONEY!” Taeyong shouted

Johnny could swear he saw actual flames in his eyes

“....you want me alive for my money?....not because you love me?” Jaehyun’s frowned

“Oh and Because I love him” Taeyong quickly added letting go of Johnny 

“Thanks” Jaehyun smiled

“YOU PAY FOR THE ICE CREAM CHENLE!” They suddenly heard Donghyuck shout

“NO! I’M NOT WASTING MONEY ON ANY OF YOU LOSERS” Chenle protested

“What about me?” Jisung frowned

“Didn’t you hear me? I said losers, you Jisung are not a loser” Chenle Smiled

“Or because he’s your crush” Mark piped in

“AND I AM ESPECIALLY NOT PAYING FOR YOU! MR KING OF LOSERS!” Chenle glared handing over money for his and Jisung’s ice cream to the man in the ice cream van

The two walked off to the rest of the adults

“...what a brat” Donghyuck muttered paying for his ice cream

“I know right” Mark glared at Chenle And Jisung, handing over money for his ice cream

“Yeah Chenle’s a brat and Jisung’s lucky whatever, let’s go join the rest now” doyoung rolled his eyes

Supervising kids is really exhausting, thank god he doesn’t have any

“Rock” Renjun started

“Paper” Jaemin added

“Scissors” Jeno finished

“Ha! Off you go now nojam, go pay for the ice cream” Renjun smirked

“I want Chocolate with sprinkles and Renjun wants chocolate with chocolate sauce and a flake, don’t forget our orders” Jaemin smirked reminding Jeno of their orders

“Whatever...you guys suck” Jeno murmured 

“And you swall-” Jaemin and Renjun chorused But was cut off by Kun

“No...you’re underaged”

“....I want ice cream” Sicheng pouted

“I’LL BUY YOU ICE CREAM!” Taeil And yuta Yelled 

“.....I want cookie dough ice cream with chocolate sauce, sprinkles and a flake” Sicheng requested

Yuta And Taeil both races off towards the ice cream van

“Pfft....Jaehyun get me ice cream! I want strawberry with sprinkles” Taeyong demanded

“........” Ten looked at the others then Johnny “JOHNNY GET ME A RAINBOW CONE WITH RAINBOW SPRINKLES AND CHOCOLATE SAUCE!”

“YES DEAR!” Jaehyun and Johnny both saluted at Ten and Taeyong then headed towards the ice cream van

“....life’s good when you have a whipped husband” Ten sighed sitting on top of the luggage 

Taeyong and sicheng hummed

“Here’s you ice cream Sichengie!~” Both yuta And Taeil Said in unison, handing the cookie dough ice cream with chocolate sauce, sprinkles and a flake to sicheng

“Thanks” Sicheng smiles at the ice creams then taking both “....life’s even better when you have two guys whipped for you”

“....should we go inside Disney world now?...and check into the hotel?” Johnny asked Kun after handing Ten his ice cream

Like in the airport, Kun is in charge...he’s their responsible and mature leader....

They decided to just let Kun decide and deal with the responsibilities 

“Yeah let’s go...Me, Jaehyun, Taeil, Doyoung, Yuta And...yes you too Johnny” Kun pointed towards Johnny who was pointing towards himself with a look of disbelief on his face “are going to take the bags” 

“I’m taking my sche-MAKE UP bag myself!” Sicheng states picking up the suspicious bag

Taeyong squinted his eyes at Sicheng

“I’m taking my suitcase ! My fidget spinner collection might get stolen!” Mark said taking his suitcase away from Johnny

“....who wants to steal a fidget spinner let alone a collection....it’s 2018 dude” Jisung said looking at Mark in disgust

“You never know...” Lucas said

“Sicheng’s tooth brush got stolen last year” Yuta added

Sicheng just glared at him

“My limited additional L’Oréal shampoo might get stolen!” Ten said grabbing the hot pink plastic suitcase with fake diamonds on it away from Doyoung

“Is that all?” Kun asked rolling his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that long but it’s longer then the other two right?
> 
> I think the books starting to get boring
> 
>  
> 
> British things:  
> Jaffa cakes are basically this biscuit cake thing with jelly and chocolate....they taste great 
> 
>  
> 
> If you don’t understand some stuff just ask cause I literally just realised after reading over the draft that They don’t have Jaffa cakes in America


	22. Just Lucas being dumb and Johnny being emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny can’t stand the thought of Jungwoo getting married one day
> 
> Taeil finds out about 12 year old Johnny’s secret
> 
> Lucas decides to do something dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t know people would find this trash funny but thanks I love all of you lot
> 
> The svt fic will be updating soon

“So we’re currently making our way to the hotel.....I thought England was getting hotter....I’m sweating-“ Donghyuck was back at it again...recording the trip to post on his YouTube channel

“Like a pig” Jeno added snickering

Renjun snickered

“Shut up jelly, anyways we’re finally here...ugh I’m literally dying” Donghyuck said to the camera 

“Shut up we walked for 20 minuets and you didn’t even carry a suitcase, you were just eating ice cream!” Chenle pointed out

Donghyuck turned the camera off 

“But I was carrying a camera tho, besides you had jisung carry you 5 minuets into this hike” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow 

“I’m royalty” Chenle sniffed 

“...who goes in first?” Johnny asked

“You go” Jaehyun insisted

“No no you go Jaehyun” Johnny smiled

“No you go Johnny” Yuta grinned

“No yuta you go” Jaehyung smiled showing off his dimples 

“No no no Taeil go” Johnny said

“No doyoung you go” Taeil insisted 

“Nope our leader Kun should go” Doyoung smiles at Kun

“As your leader I say you go first” Kun smiles back

“No Jaehyun you go” Taeil Said

“Yuta can go first” Jaehyun insisted 

The rest (mums and kids) Groaned in annoyance 

“Of course not Doyoung can go first” Yuta smiles at Doyoung

Doyoung has enough of it

“WELL!... if you INSIST...” Doyoung shoved past them and entered the hotel

“.....idiots....the doors big enough for all of us to go in” Ten sighed 

The rest of the squad joined doyoung

“I can’t believe we’re staying in the All star music resort because it was Mark’s turn to choose the hotel....” Jungwoo groaned 

“....I like this resort” Lucas frowned 

“See lucas has good taste” Mark grinned

“It’s Lucas man...he thinks broccoli and chocolate sauce with branstones pickles is delicious” Jisung pointed out

“BUT! IT IS!!!” Lucas protested

“Shut up son, you’re being too loud” Jaehyun Said monotoned 

“Yes dad” Lucas immediately shut up

“Ok kids lets head to our rooms, get changed then head to the pool” Kun told the kids

_____________later__________________________

“How exactly is this safe?” Donghyuck asked, setting up his camera to record Lucas who was gonna use a surfboard he somehow obtained to slide through a trail of oil and into the pool

“I said it’s safER! Not safe now get ready” Lucas grinned getting ready

“Oh my god” Mark sighed, disappointed in his brother

“Hey guys its Haechan, so basically my best friends dumbass big bro decided it would be a good idea to use oil and a surf board to slide into the pool” Donghyuck said to the camera then turned it towards Lucas 

“Ok!” Lucas said holding up an ok sign then putting his goggles on

He looked ridiculous 

“What. an. idiot” Renjun sighed

“Harry Potter!” Jaemin grinned high giving Chenle

“YUKHEI!” Jisung yelled “IF YOU DIE THEN IM TAKING YOUR ROOM AND MONEY!”

He really didn’t care if Lucas drowned...less work for him

“Don’t did dumbass” doyoung mumbled not looking up from his phone

For some reason he was left to supervise the kids.........he was definitely doing a great job

“HERE I GO!” Lucas yelled 

Lucas slid on the surfboard through the oil and straight into the pool

10secs....

20secs.....

30secs......

35secs.......

“OH MY GOD XUXI!” Jungwoo ran towards the pool

“Someone list this ring in the pool” Lucas suddenly emerged holding an expensive looking diamond ring

“He’s alive....I guess I’ll stick to my shitty room” jisung mumbled so nobody heard

“Gimme it.....I can sell it for a lot” Chenle mumbled the last bit

“No...here you go baby, until we’re old enough to get married” Lucas smiled at Jungwoo, handing over the ring

“Awwwww” Jungwoo cooed

Suddenly Johnny appeared 

“NO!” He yelled running towards luwoo but he was too late

Lucas had already slipped the ring onto Jungwoo’s finger

“N-NO!....M-my baby is getting married to an idiot” Johnny sobbed while hugging Jungwoo tightly to his chest

Doyoung sighed and got up from his chair

“Oh for fucks sake, Johnny they’re 16...they’re not gonna get married” 

“B-but they will...” Johnny cried

“Yeah yeah Jungwoo’s gonna get married at some point So is Donghyuck and Jeno...now get up you big baby or I’ll get Jaehyun to spill more tea on you again or ten to beat your ass” Doyoung guided Johnny towards the rest of the adults who were looking at the two (mainly Johnny) weirdly

“Who’s gonna marry Donghyuck?” Jeno snorted

“Mark obviously” Jisung smirked

“And you’re gonna marry Chenle” Mark glared

“W-what” Jisung And Chenle said looking flustered 

“Ok kids! Let’s get inside besides we’re gonna be busy tomorrow” Taeil announced

“......” Jungwoo looked around before whispering “wanna know a secret uncle Taeil?”

“.....what?” Taeil Asked uncertainly 

“Uncle Johnny had a crush on you when he was 12” Lucas whispered to Taeil

“W-WHAT?! THAT RAT HAD A CRUSH ON ME?!? OH MY GOD THAT-“ Taeil couldn’t finish his sentence before laughing hysterically 

“Oh shit! I left the camera on the entire time!” Donghyuck panicked before running towards the camera to turn it off

“SEND ME THE PART WHEN UNCLE JOHNNY WAS CRYING!” chenle requested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short boring chapter but I’m really sick  
> Just wanted to keep the updating everyday promise


	23. Wine time with the Mums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mum squad remember their childhood in high school while drinking wine

“This video of uncle Johnny being all emotional and embarrassing quite amusing” Chenle chuckled

 

“Video of Johnny being emotional and embarrassing?” Sicheng asked

 

“Yeah see” Chenle held up his phone

 

“What an idiot....send me the video”

 

“K”

 

_____later....tea time with the mums___

 

Ten sighed

 

Taeyong sighed

 

Sicheng sighed

 

“I miss high school actually” Ten sighed taking a sip from his wine glass

 

“Same” Taeyong sighed

 

“Remember when Doyoung and you were fighting during cooking then ended up setting the classroom on fire” Sicheng smiled

 

**Flashback**

_“NO! You are supposed to add oil to the frying pan first so the egg won’t stick!” Taeyong yelled holding cooking oil in his hand with the lid off_

_“NO! We’re supposed to beat the eggs first!” Doyoung Yelled back_

_“Oil!”_

_“Eggs”_

_“Oil”_

_“Egg”_

_Meanwhile sicheng was clue less as to how to even turn the stove on_

_He poured some oil into hot water which was boiling on the stove he finally turned on_

_“What do I do with the egg?” Sicheng Asked Jaehyun_

_“....you’re supposed to use a frying pan....Why is there water...WHY IS THERE OIL IN THE WATER?!?” Jaehyun quickly poured the water out and showed sicheng how to fry an egg_

_“And by some miracle I have actually fried a pretty successful egg” Ten said proud of his work_

_“Shut up Taeil did most of the work” Kun said from across the room_

_“At least my eggs better-oh....” ten stopped after looking at Kun’s egg which looked better then everyone else’s_

_“Mhm” Kun hummed pitting hands on his hips_

_“NO WE PUT THE OIL IN THE PAN FIRST!” Taeyong shrieked_

_“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR OIL LOGIC!” Doyoung shrieked back_

_The two were shoving each other forgetting about the cooking oil in Taeyongs hand_

_In slow motion_

_Sicheng stopped....Whatever the hell He was doing to that poor egg_

_Jaehyung stopped trying to save his and sichengs doomed egg_

_Ten stopped staring at Kun’s egg_

_Taeil stopped trying to crack an egg on yuta_

_Yuta stopped trying to hit Taeil with a frying pan_

_Johnny stopped eating the ingredients_

_Doyoung pushed Taeyong as the some of the oil in his hand flew out in (in slow motion) and landed on the stove which was on_

_“Nooooooo!” Doyoung And Taeyong Yelled (in slow motion)_

_*End of slow motion*_

_“Well fuck guy, the class rooms on fire” Yuta pointed out the obvious_

_“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUY?!?! RUN!!!” A young Jeon Jungkook screamed running out_

_“He acts as if he didn’t almost flood the entire school once” Jaehyun muttered running out_

_“I solely blame this on you” Doyoung pointed to Taeyong_

_“Me?! Bitch you pushed me!” Taeyong glared_

**End of flashback**

 

“Good times” Taeyong sighed

 

“Did you guys ever get caught?” Ten asked

 

“Nah the evidence burnt in the fire and ya know our cooking class had each other’s back” Taeyong smiled

 

“Didn’t Ms. Song get fired for being irresponsible and not being in the classroom at the time?” Sicheng Asked wondering about his Cooking teacher

 

“Yeah...Shame...she was a cool teacher” Ten sighed

 

“Remember when Sicheng threw 5 basketball’s And a baseball in Jung-Hwa’s face then got isolation for a week?” Taeyong asked chuckling at the memory

 

“Ha that was funny” Ten laughed

 

“And when Ten put glue on Mr Lee’s chair?” Sicheng grinned

 

“Of course! He wasn’t allowed in that class for 2 months and had to do the work in a separate room” Taeyong chuckled again

 

“Wonder what the kids do in school” Ten said


	24. Museum memories with the dads

“I’m sitting at the front!” Johnny yelled

 

“Me too!!!” Yuta Yelled

 

The two both jumped into the front seat of the pirates of the Caribbean ride

 

“So I’m stuck by myself...” Jaehyun muttered

 

“You’re always by yourself Jeff” Johnny said, he honestly didn’t care

 

“Get over it” Yuta Said as the ride started

 

“Remember in Primary when we all had a partner during that trip to the museum except Jaehyun” Johnny chuckled at the memory

 

“Oh man, he kept trying to escape those kids from the other school he was paired with” Yuta added

 

“It wasn’t that funny...” Jaehyun frowned sulking in his seat “besides...those kids were so annoying like did I look like I cared about the Greek gods”

 

Flash back

 

“Let’s hope we get paired up!” A young Jaehyun whispered to a young sicheng

 

“Mhm those kids from the other school seem lame like look them writing down everything in perfect handwriting with their perfect hands wearing their perfect uniform” Sicheng glared at the kids

 

“Sicheng and Chittaphon” the teacher called out

 

“Just call me Ten” A young Ten rolled his eyes “Common sicheng...thank god its not one of those losers there”

 

“Maybe you’ll get Taeyong but at least I’m safe” Sicheng smiles then left

 

“Jesus help me” Jaehyun muttered

 

“Yuta and Taeyong”

 

“Fuck” Jaehyun swore

 

“Johnny and Kun”

 

“Why Johnny?” Kun groaned

 

“Taeil And Doyoung”

 

“Oh my god” Jaehyun sighed

 

“Jaehyun and Samantha”

 

“Hi” A girl with blond hair, with bangs and cut up to her shoulders wearing a uniform smiled

 

“Hi...” Jaehyun said with less enthusiasm

 

The two schools walk through the museum and stop at the Ancient Greece section

 

“Who knows the person this statue was made of?” One of the teachers asked

 

Samantha immediately raised her hand

Jaehyun could’ve sworn he felt a slight breeze

 

“It’s Plato the Metaphysic Philosopher!” She answered

 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes

 

“The fucks Metal fizik?” Ten asked

 

“Language mr Leechaiyaprnkul”

 

“ITS TEN!”

 

“It’s METAPHYSIC And Metaphysics is the branch of philosophy that studies the essence of a thing. This includes questions of being, becoming, persistence, existence, and reality. The word "metaphysics" comes from the Greek words that literally mean "beyond nat-“ Sicheng cut Samantha off

 

“Thank you, we now understand and have this unnecessary information in our brains”

 

Jaehyun snorted in agreement

 

“Ok moving on, can someone name a Greek god?” The teacher asked

 

Once again Samantha’s hand flew up creating a breeze for Jaehyun

 

He wasn’t complaining, it was quite hot in the museum

 

“Yes Taeyong?”

 

“Hades!” Taeyong yelled

 

“Percy Jackson!” Of course Johnny yelled

 

“No you idiot, Percy Jackson is a fictional book! Besides he’s a demi god!” Kun sighed

 

“...at least they have one judicious student in that school” Samantha muttered

 

“Oh my god! Just say smart!!! We get it you know fancy words!” Jaehyun Yelled

 

“Well I apologise for displaying my superior intellect” Samantha sniffed

 

“Well you Wench I’m far certain that my level of intellect is far superior to yours” Doyoung said in posh voice using fancy words on purpose

 

“What is the clothing Greeks typically wore called

 

And Jaehyung once again got a nice cool breeze as Samantha’s hand flew up

 

“A chiton!”

 

“Chittaphon?” Yuta Asked

 

“The Greeks knew that their gay president was gonna born in the future so they decided to name their fabulous clothing in my honour” Ten stated

 

“And the Koreans knew I’m a fucking king not a prince and named most of their palaces after me, Dong” Sicheng snorted

 

“No Yuta you idiot! It’s Chiton!” Taeyong slapped the back of yuta’s head

 

“So the activity is, in your pairs get most of the facts write at each station and you will win this Zeus souvenir” The teacher grinned

 

“That’s go Jay-Hun” Samantha dragged Jaehyun away

 

“It’s Jaehyun...” Jaehyun The turned towards where his school and friends were “....Help Me!!!”

 

“Lol no” Taeyong laughed and walked off with the rest

 

“We have to win this!” Samantha stated

 

“You can buy the same thing at like Asda or Sainsbury’s” Jaehyun pointed

 

“Don’t you want the honour of showing your class that your are smart?” Samantha asked...she expected him to say yes

 

“Uhhh not really...I’m doing better in class then my best friend and Get enough on tests to pass the class and besides I do sports” Jaehyun answered

 

End of Flashback

 

“Man Samantha was hella annoying” Jaehyun shuddered “...can’t believe you guys left me”

 

“Yeah well we had better thing to do” Yuta Said

 

“Like what?” Jaehyun asked

 

“While you were suffering we were having fun” Johnny grinned

 

Flashback

 

“Meh...who wants to put effort in?” Taeyong Asked

 

No one put their hand up

 

“Ok then guess we’re messing around while Kun sighs at us in disappointment” Taryong stated

 

“Hey look Taeil, they made a statue of you!” Yuta pointed towards the statue of a rather ugly looking man “....he...hephe...Hephaestus”

 

“Taeil’s Hephaestus from now on” Johnny declared

 

“You guys suck!” Taeil frowned

 

“Oooh lets name each other after Greek gods and goddesses!” Ten suggested

 

“Oooh yes!” Sicheng grinned

 

“You’d Be Aphrodite cause your so pretty” Yuta smiled

 

“Oh thanks?” Sicheng blushed

 

Taeil just glared

 

“.....wait...doesn’t Hephaestus marry Aphrodite?” Kun asked

 

“Ha I may be ugly but I marry sicheng!” Taeil smirked pulling sicheng to his side

 

“But” doyoung started “yuta is probably ares since he’s always starting shit and Aphrodite cheats on Hephaestus with Ares”

 

“In your face!” Yuta yelled pulling Sicheng to his side

 

“....ok ignoring the homo love triangle...Kun would be Hera” Taeyong Said “he’s smart and basically the main mum here”

 

“Thanks”

 

“MR LEECHAIYAPORNKUL!” The teacher yelled

 

The group minus Jaehyun who was suffering with Samantha turned towards Ten who was standing next to a shattered statue

 

“YOU AND YOUR PARTNER CAN GO WAIT OUTSIDE AND WAIT THERE UNTIL I COME TALK TO YOU! HOW DARE YOU BREAK A PRICELESS ARTEFACT!” The teacher shrieked

 

“Whatever Common sicheng leggo to the gift shop” Ten rolled his eyes and left with sicheng

 

“...guys...if I sell a part of the broken statue you think I’d be rich?” Yuta Asked

 

“Kinda” Kun shrugged

 

Yuta quickly grabbed a large part of the broke statue and put it in his backpack

 

“No fair! I wanna be rich too!” Taeil said grabbing another part of the statue

 

“Won’t they notice a huge part missing?” Johnny asked

 

“Nah...they think we’re too dumb to know the value of the shit here” Doyoung said

 

End of Flashback

 

“Say how much was the statue piece worth?” Jaehyun Asked

 

“Quite a lot, I bought sicheng a Gucci bag for Valentine’s Day and bought myself a phone” Yuta smiled

 

“Damn shoulda stolen some of that statue” Johnny sighed

 

“We got banned from the museum though and Ten got suspended from school” Jaehyun reminded them

 

“....you think they’d recognise us if we went back?” Yuta Asked

 

“....I don’t know....” Johnny shrugged “...we should go there with the kids when we get back”

 

“We should go to the shops we got banned from in oxford street!” Yuta grinned

 

“Why don’t we go to all the places we got banned from as kids with our kids during Christmas?!” Jaehyun suggested

 

“Yeah!” Yuta And Johnny agreed __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this book ends imma make a book that’s to do with their daily lives when they go to school and work  
> Then a Christmas special where they go on the trip the dads talked about


	25. Trip down Memory lane with the uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The uncles remember the last time they hung out with just the three of them  
> Taeil discorvers Johnny’s korean name is Youngho
> 
> Jaehyun wasn’t ready for the picture ok?

“Look at this tiara I bought!” Doyoung grinned putting on a plastic silver tiara with fake blue gems and a tiny picture of Cinderella in the middle 

“I bought this pirate hat! And a sword!” Taeil waved around the plastic sword

“Here’s a Micky mouse headband Kun!” Doyoung excitedly put on the Micky mouse headband on Kun who grumbled 

“I’m tired from all this shopping” Taeil said “let’s go sit on that bench”

“Us three haven’t hung out together without the rest in like...forever” Doyoung stated putting down all the Disney shit he bought 

“Yeah....wasn’t the last time we hung out...during that camping trip? In year 6” Taeil said thinking about their failed camping trip to celebrate finishing their SATs

“...honestly I can’t believe you didn’t know Johnny liked you...he made it so obvious” Kun rolled his eyes

Flashback 

A young 11 year old Kun quickly ran out of his and sichengs tent

“HOLY SHIT!” He yelled running into Doyoung and Taeyong’s Tent

“....what’s up?” Doyoung Asked looking up from his camera 

“Oh my god...sicheng sleeps with his eyes open! It’s honestly the most scariest shit ever!” Kun panted “...Where’s Taeyong?”

“I kicked him out for being to annoying, He can sleep in Jaehyun’s tent” Doyoung shrugged

“Hey guys!” Taeil popped his head through the zip door thingy then made his way inside

“...why are you here?” Kun asked 

“Johnny was being weird” Taeil sighed sitting down on Taeyong’s sleeping bag

“It’s johnny what do you expect?” Doyoung rolled his eyes

“....no like...really weird...he asked me what I think about love and getting a boyfriend...what my ideal type is...of course that’s sicheng.....if I’d date his tall handsome friend called Youngho...whoever that his....then he started cuddling up to me...” Taeil shuddered

“....Taeil...what’s your iq?” Kun asked

“Who knows” Taeil said

“....sooooo what should we do...?” Doyoung asked 

“Let’s play......NEVER HAVE I EVER!” Taeil grinned

“Shut up, you’ll wake the teachers up and get us in trouble” Kun shushed Taeil

“Hard to believe he’s the oldest here” doyoung muttered “ok soooo since we don’t have alcohol this time”

“This time?!” Kun Asked eyes widened 

“I mean since we’re too young to drink alcohol, and we don’t wanna waste water....everyone we have done something...we put one of our fingers down, game ends when someone puts down all of their fingers and the one holding most of their fingers is the winner” doyoung declared

“Ok...I’ll start.......never have I ever...been oblivious to my friend having an obvious crush on me” Kun started looking at Taeil

“.....” Taeil sat there

“Put you finger down Taeil!” Doyoung snapped

“...why?” Taeil Asked confused

“NOW!” 

“...ok...” Taeil reluctantly put a finger down 

“Ok...never have I ever...climbed over the railings at the zoo to pat a lion” Doyoung Said

Kun put his finger down 

“What the fuck Kun...” doyoung was shook that Kun would ever do something like that

“Oh my turn...never have I ever...put someone in hospital” Taeil smiled...hoping no one put their finger down 

But doyoung put his finger down

“....what the hell?!” Kun Asked scooting away from doyoung a bit 

“...I offered to make Taeyong lunch...I couldn’t cook well then” Doyoung confessed

“Mhm....never have I ever...kissed someone...” Kun blushed

“Awww it’s ok...we’re only 11” Doyoung comforted him

However Taeil was the only one who put his finger down 

“...Out of the three of us...Taeil has kissed someone?!” Doyoung had to stop himself from shouting

“...yeah and I regret it...” Taeil shuddered 

He kissed Yuta by accident when they tackled each other to fight for a certain Chinese boys affection  
The rest don’t need to know that besides he washed his lips with fucking soap 300 times

“Ok....uh never have I ever....stolen food from my neighbours house” doyoung Said

Both Taeil And Kun put their fingers down

“I was hungry...I didn’t feel like making anything either” Kun shrugged 

“I live next to yuta” Taeil shrugged 

“Makes sense” Doyoung nodded

“Never have I ever....taken part of crashing year 5’s Christmas party and stealing their food” Taeil looked at the other two expectantly 

“...fuck you” Kun glared putting dish another finger...he had only 7 fingers left

“In my defence they had better food and that’s karma for acting like they damn high schoolers like no max you ain’t shit” Doyoung defended himself 

But he put down a finger anyways 

The next morning 

“Shit...we fell asleep” Taeil yawned

“Oh well...” doyoung got up 

“I’m gonna get my toothbrush and brush my teeth now...” Kun got up and left

“I’m gonna go take a shower” Taeil left

 

End of Flashback 

“Say Taeil...Ya know Johnny’s korean name is Youngho right?” Kun asked 

“Wait...WHAT?!” Taeil asked 

“You honestly didn’t know that?...” doyoung 

“No....” Taeil shrugged

“...do you know sicheng’s korean name?” Kun Asked

“Dong sasung!” Taeil grinned

“Yet...he doesn’t know Johnny’s name...” doyoung muttered 

“Hey guys...why do you have a tiara doyoung? Who made you royalty?” Taeyong suddenly appeared and asked doyoung

“Me bitch! I made myself royalty!” Doyoung folded his arms over his chest

“Actually the gift shop did” Kun pointed out

“Shut up Kun” doyoung mumbled

“Chengie! Here!” Taeil handed over a silver bracelet with a single pearl in the middle

“Oh...Thanks Taeil” Sicheng grinned putting on the bracelet 

“...did any of you get me something?” Ten pouted

“....no but...uh you can have one of these pins” Kun offered holding up the Disney pins

“................I’ll take the Ariel one” Ten took the pin out of Kun’s hand and pinned it onto his shirt

“Wooo guys!” They heard Yuta yell “Look At JaeJae’s face in this picture!” 

“In my defence I had no idea they were gonna take the picture then!” Jaehyun frowned running up to the rest with Johnny

“They literally said ‘smile for the camera’ just before the picture was taken and there was a sign as well saying to smile for the camera” Johnny deadpanned 

“How was I supposed to hear with these kids screaming behind me! And it was too dark to see!” Jaehyun defended himself 

“Yall have another copy?” Taeil asked 

“Yeah we bought like 9 copies for each of us” Yuta took out took out the other copies and passed them around 

“Thanks” Ten grinned 

“I’m hanging this up in the living room so everyone can see it!” Taeyong said getting out a red marker he somehow obtained to circle Jaehyun’s face

“Taeyong! Common!” Jaehyung complained

“I’m hanging mine up near the front door so everyone that comes in sees it!” Sicheng grinned

Jaehyun did some weird movements while glaring at sicheng

The others looked confused except sicheng

“Fuck you bitch! There was no friendship to begin with!” Sicheng scowled

“....wait no I’m sorry” Jaehyun Said realising that they still have to do their best friend activities 

“I’m hanging this up in my office!” Taeil cackled At the picture 

“Same!” Doyoung grinned

“All of you suck!”

“...where are the kids?” Kun asked suddenly remembering that they bought the kids with them

“...oh shit...” Johnny cursed


	26. Disney cosplay and metal weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents cosplay as Disney Characters
> 
> For some reason they’re selling metal Wands, swords, Staffs abd hooks in the gift shop
> 
> Tenrella is here  
> Sicheng swann too  
> Don’t forget Taeyong Mermaid

“ELSA!!!” Donghyuck screeched 

“SLOW DOWN YOU SHIT HEAD!!!” Jisung Yelled

“NO SWEARING JISUNG, SLOW THE FUCK DOWN HYUCK!” Lucas yelled catching up to Donghyuck 

“Shut up” Donghyuck told Lucas “Mark! Quick! Take a pic!”

Mark took Donghyuck’s phone and started taking pictures 

“Bitch me too! Jisung take my pictures!” Chenle handed his phone to jisung after unlocking it...he doesn’t trust anyone with his password 

“Ummm...Oh look Aurora! Xuxi take I picture!” Jungwoo grinned running over to Aurora after handing Lucas his phone

“...losers.............Oh my god! Jeno take a picture of me and Nana with Tiana!” Renjun grabbed Jaemin’s hand, after throwing his phone towards Jeno

“....can I take a selfie with Elsa?” Mark asked after taking 26 pictures of Donghyuck next to Elsa

“....I guess” Donghyuck shrugged posing for the selfie

“KIDS!” They heard Taeyong yell

“Oh look Jisung, it’s you mum” Chenle pointed towards Taeyong

“It’s all of our parents and uncles” Jungwoo pointed out

“...where did you get the tiara from uncle doyoung?” Donghyuck asked 

“The gift shop” Donghyuck answered adjusting the tiara on his head

“Look at this crown I bought!” Chenle grinned showing his parents

“I want one!!!” Yuta shouted

“That’s lovely Le” Sicheng smiled.......he low key didn’t care what the others bought

“We’re going back to the hotel now” Kun announced

“Hold up!” Ten Said then rushing over to Rupanzel to take selfie “ok let’s go”

“Yuta carry me! I’m tired” Sicheng demanded 

“B-but you literally just drank wine at Wine bar George most of the time then bought a metal crown thing” Yuta complained 

Sicheng glared at him then sighed

“Fine...Taeil can you car-“

“No no no it’s ok I’ll carry you baby” Yuta quickly said letting a grinning sicheng on his back 

“...I’d be ok carrying him” Taeil piped up

“Shut up” Yuta glared

“Jaehyun! We’re buying a tiara on the way back! I’m more important then Doyoung!” Taeyong huffed

“Yes dear” Jaehyun agreed absentmindedly while playing around with Taeil’s pirate sword

“...Johnny you better buy me the biggest fucking tiara there!” Ten demanded 

“Ok” Johnny replied not looking up from examining Kun’s bambi pin

“I’ll buy you a tiara too, cause your my princess” Lucas smiled at Jungwoo

“Awwwww thanks baby” Jungwoo smiled back

Johnny stopped examining the pin

“Disgusting”

“Shut up Johnathan, you were worse” Doyoung sighed 

“B-but! They’re kids!” Johnny complained 

“No Johnny boy they’re teenagers, 2 years away from legally being adults” Taeyong rolled his eyes

“Jungwoo is still my baby!” Johnny shouted, with tears in his eyes

“Honestly I question if Ten actually is the mother” Kun rolled his eyes

“Dad...” Jungwoo sighed

“...here Johnny....Look at this shiny teacup pin” Kun sighed handing over his pin

Johnny stopped sobbing and took the pin

“Ok let’s go to the gift shop” Jaemin Said

The squad all walked towards the gift shop as some stared cause like ya know there were 18 guys (gays) walking together 

Chenle and Jaemin gasped

“OH MY GOD!!! ITS A BAMBI PLUSHI!!!” They squealed rushing over to the plushie

Meanwhile Yuwin....

The couple were looking through the pirates of the Caribbean section 

When suddenly yuta spotted a pirate dress that’s for girls

“You know...you’d look pretty hot in that outfit” Yuta smirked pointing towards the outfit “especially your legs”

“Absolutely disgusting” Sicheng gagged, whacking Yuta on the head with a fake sword that still hurt

“Ouch....just saying...” Yuta winced rubbing the back of his head

“Whatever...though you’d look hot as pirate...” Sicheng mumbled blushing a bit

“Really?!?” Yuta grinned

“....yeah” Sicheng Said turning away and looking through the hats which he clearly didn’t want

“....” Yuta smirked at as sneakily took the pirate outfits off the racks and went over to the cashier to pay then quickly went back to sicheng

“Soooo found anything you like?” Yuta Asked

Sicheng adjusted his tiara

“This metal wand, don’t know why they’re selling it at shop aimed for kids since it’s quite dangerous but I like it” Sicheng smiles holding up a sparkly silver wand with a fake crystal star on top and pink ribbons

“Whatcha gonna do with it?” Yuta asked curiously 

“Hit people with it of course” Sicheng grinned as he skipped off to the cashier to pay for the wand

Yuta gulped....something was telling him that he’d be the one to get hit with the wand the most

 

Over with JohnTen

“LOOK JOHNNY!!! THEY HAVE CINDERELLA’S GLASS SLIPPER IN MY SIZE!!!” Ten shouted

“They’re plastic actually...” Johnny pointed out

“Shut up” Ten said grinning as he put on the shoes then he looked at th mirror “damn these make my butt look good”

“And make you taller” Johnny called out from where he was trying on a Prince Charming costume

Ten threw a slipper at him

“Ouch”

“Don’t comment on my lack of growth again you mistake of a giant” Ten scowled before retrieving the other slipper to pay for it

“Are you gonna wear those all day?” Johnny asked after Ten returned still wearing the slippers

“Pfft...No....” Ten scoffed “I’m wearing them for the whole summer!”

Johnny facepalmed

“Now I need a dress, tiara and a sash...miss universe, here comes Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!” Ten grinned as went to look for a Cinderella dress in his size

“Don’t forget the wig!” Johnny called out as he went to buy his Prince Charming outfit 

“Thanks babe!” Ten yelled picking up the tiara he dropped on the floor

 

Jaeyong......

“Bitch imma be the best Ariel ever! Doyoung can suck it!” Taeyong said looking through the Ariel outfits to find his size

“...he how does this outfit look?” Jaehyun Asked, cosplaying prince Eric..he even bought a fucking wig

“...Meh I think Johnny would pull it off better...” Taeyong answers putting a red wig

“....I see how it is...” Jaehyun frowned 

“Glad to know” Taeyong rolled his eyes 

“...imma still buy it” Jaehyun walked towards the cashier 

“At least we’re matching!” Taeyong grinned following Jaehyun

“Oooh look a Sebastian plushie!” Taeyong pointed towards the red lobster plushie

“.....do you wanna buy it?” Jaehyun Asked

“Well obviously” 

The two payed for their stuff

“Imma put it on!” Taeyong yelled before running towards the toilets

“...might as well put mine on too” Jaehyun shrugged

Later.....

The kids and uncles were shocked, horrified and confused 

First there was yuwin

Instead of their parents Chenle and Renjun were looking at Jack sparrow and Elizabeth swann...Sicheng was even wearing a dirty blond wig

Yuta probably made him

Next was JohnTen

Jungwoo, Donghyuck And Jeno looked at their parents with their mouths gaping open in shock

Ten was dressed in a blue gown, blond wig with a tiara on top...Hell he was wearing the slippers as well

 

...Jaeyong.....

Jaehyun looked ridiculous with the black wig but the outfit suited hind however 

...Taeyong thank god wasn’t wearing mermaid outfit but he was wearing Ariel’s human outfit...the red hair suited him thought to be honest in Lucas’ opinion.....

“...is that a fork?” Mark asked Taeyong

“Yeah!” Taeyong grinned using the fork to brush the wig

“....what the fuck...” Kun said with wide eyes

“...where did you get the shoes from?” Doyoung Asked Ten 

“Cinderella section” Ten grinned

“...you look great sicheng...you look terrible yuta” Taeil Said

“Shut up Taeil, you’re wearing 101 Dalmatians onesie” Yuta pointed out

“But my legs look pretty great in a skirt” Sicheng grinned

“I’m taller then Taeyong!” Ten cheered

“My waist looks fucking amazing!” Taeyong was too happy to care about not swearing in front of the kids 

“...Dad! We’re matching!” Lucas had finally realised that him and Jaehyun were both wearing the prince Eric outfit except Lucas didn’t have the wig

“Anyways I’m a sultan!” Chenle Grinned, putting all the attention on him

He did actually look like the skinner, asian version of the sultan in Aladdin 

“So Jisung’s Jafar?” Donghyuck asked pointing towards Jisung who was dresses like the asian version of Jafar...he even had the staff and parrot (parrot plushie)

“Yeah! The Jasmin and Aladdin outfit was a bit to revealing...our parents wouldn’t allow” Chenle admitted 

“Damn right we wouldn’t” Taeyong folded his arms 

“What are you supposed to be Kun?” Sicheng asked

“A teapot...” Kun answered monotoned

“Ok...”

“Ok but like yall acted like us wearing dresses as a big deal but what about rabbit tinkerbell over there?” Ten Asked pointing towards Doyoung who was dressed like tinkerbell...he even had the hair and wings

“Because...he’s my boss” Taeil admitted

“...he’s wearing tights unlike Elizabeth Swann over there” Kun pointed towards sicheng who glared 

“...he’s not wearing heels” Jungwoo looked at Ten

“...he doesn’t have actual props...” Mark looked at Taeyong

“...I look better then Taeyong?” Doyoung added

“No you don’t” Taeyong glared

“...but you look hot Chengie~” Taeil looked at sicheng

The kids gagged  
Yuta glared 

Sicheng got out the wand he bought from the bag and hit Taeil with it

“OW!” Taeil shouts rubbing his shoulder

“Cool” Donghyuck looked at the wand in awe 

“Where did you find that?” Ten asked 

Johnny looked at Sicheng pleadingly 

“It was laying around in the pirates of the Caribbean section...I don’t think there’s anymore though” Sicheng answered honestly ignoring Johnny who sighed in relief 

“Shame...” Ten muttered “at least I have my slippers to through”

“I bought another sword to hit people with! Mainly Nakamoron over there!” Taeil grinned pulling out his new sword “it metal...sadly it’s not sharpened”

“Why the fuck are they selling metal swords and metal wands here?!” Kun Asked

“Beats me...It’s terrible and completely unsafe thing to do though” Doyoung shrugged...discreetly hiding the metal staff he bought 

“I totally agree” Renjun said....also discreetly hiding the unsharpened metal hook he got from the Peter Pan section...he’ll sharpen it later to terrorise Chenle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the Jaeyong part sucked but there will be more that are better   
> Next up, a chapter for the kids and NoRenMin coming out


	27. Back to England then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the airport and England
> 
> NoRenMin come out as well as another couple
> 
> Sicheng is low key evil

5 weeks later....

The gang had spent 1week in Chicago and their last week in Utah

Even though they got lost in Utah cause they had Yuta guide them through his ‘kingdom’ 

Now the gang were in the airport, all eyes on sicheng

Taeyong, Ten and doyoung glared at him

Yuta, Taeil, Jaehyun and Johnny looked betrayed 

Kun, Renjun, Jungwoo and Mark sighed in disappointment 

The rest were frowning

“I can not believe that you tried to leave us behind!” Taeyong yelled but not too loud so they wouldn’t get complaints for too much noise

Sicheng shrugged

“How could you use Beyoncé as a distraction so you could ditch us!” Ten shouted

“We almost missed the coach!” Jaehyun sighed

“That was kinda the point...you know...leave you lot here then go back to England myself” Sicheng said 

“It’s always the quiet ones” Doyoung muttered 

“I can’t believe my own mother was going to leave me behind” Chenle frowned

“He tried to run away right before our wedding” Yuta piped in then going back to pouting

“Can’t blame him” Taeil mumbled 

“But he can’t cause later on he promised to ‘kiss kiss fall in love’” yuta grinned

Flashback 

“I CAUGHT HIM!” Ten yelled dragging a depressed sicheng towards the alter

“Oh man” Sicheng groaned 

“Winko!” Yuta grinned

......after the whole...Whatever the priest says.....

“And do you Yuta Nakamoto take Sicheng Dong to be your-“ The priest...who Jaehyun was low key suspicious off said with a bored expression 

Yuta coughed cutting off the ‘priest’ who sighed

“I mean...do you Yuta Nakamoto promise to ‘kiss kiss fall in love’ with Sicheng Dong?” The, in Jaehyun’s opinion, shady priest asked again

“HELL TO THE MOTHERFUCKING YES!” Yuta yelled 

“You May now kiss the-“ 

Yuta had already started kissing sicheng before the ‘priest’ could finish 

End of Flashback 

“What a weeb” Kun muttered remembering the disaster of a wedding

“And to this day...I still don’t trust the priest” Jaehyun said....after talking to the priest who left quickly...his wallet mysteriously disappeared 

“Don’t see why you were suspicious, I got him from the internet” Yuta Said

“Of course you did” Renjun rolled his eyes

“Doesn’t your feet hurt?” Jungwoo Asked Ten Who was still wearing the slippers 

“Of course they do but you know what they say, beauty and height is pain” Ten smiled 

“I think it’s beauty is pain” Johnny said

“Shut up”

“Yes dear”

The crew had made it towards security 

“Got any scissors this time?” Jaehyun Asked sicheng Who scoffed

“No”

....yet he still got stopped

“Sir you can not bring a pocket knife into the airport” 

“Why not? It’s 7cm” sicheng asked 

“Exactly, it has to be 6cm besides it’s a KNIFE, you are not allowed anything that may seriously injure people or potential kill them”

“Who said I want to kill someone? I like carving stuff outta wood...whittling, you know?” Sicheng said shuffling a bit

The security guard raised and eyebrow 

“...Fine” sicheng glumly handed over the pocket knife

“I told you not to get stopped at security again!” Jaehyun Yelled

“Shut up josh” Sicheng frowned

“Why do you have a pocket knife?” Jisung Asked

“.....whittling?” Sicheng offered

“We all know you hate woodwork” Ten rolled his eyes

“Shut up Twelve, don’t get stopped at immigration” sicheng glared

“Hey...at least you have the wand” Kun tried to cheer his cousin up

It worked

.............Over at the passport area..........

“Passport please”

“Here” Ten handed over his passport 

“.....are sure this is you...Mr Kim?” The man asked

“Kim? It’s Seo.......DOYOUNG!” Ten Yelled at sudden realisation hit him

“What?” Doyoung asked cluelessly

“Gimme my passport!”

“What passport, this is min-oh” Doyoung quickly skipped the line to hand Ten his passport then ran back to his place in line

“This is mine” Ten smiled handing over the passport 

“....mhm.....ok Mr Seo, have a nice flight” The man smiled

Lucas was next

“Here” Lucas grinned handing over a dark blue passport 

“.....this is a Harry Potter world passport...unfortunately we don’t have a flight to Hogwarts Mr. SexiestWizardInTheWorld” said man, raising an eyebrow 

“....oh shit, here” Lucas quickly handed over his real passport 

“Kids these days” the guy mumbled handing back the passport 

 

______________At The Gate_________________

 

The squad all sat on the chairs facing each other and those who didn’t get a spot sat on the floor eating taco bell cause it was there last chance to since Taco Bell didn’t exist in England 

“So gays” Taeyong started off 

“Guys?” Mark asked followed by a panicked gay laughter

“No I mean gays, anyways let’s talk about this trip as a form of bonding”

Everyone groaned 

“He made us do this at camp as well” Taeil Said shuddering at the memory of summer camp

“Stop complaining anyways, Donghyuck you start” Taeyong Said

“.....i still can’t believe we got banned from Disney world because of His holy dolphiness and rip off beiber over there” Donghyuck glared at Chenle and Lucas

“I can’t believe Mum, Uncle Ten and uncle sicheng dressed up as Disney characters the entire time” Jungwoo looked at the mums...judging them

“I can’t believe my son is engaged” Johnny sobbed

“For fucks sake! He’s not engaged” Doyoung rolled his eyes

“Ignoring john, I can’t believe they thought Sicheng was actually Mulan and he just let them” Ten continued

“I’m just prettier then you....things” Sicheng smirked

“In your dreams” Doyoung snorted

“If sicheng says he’s prettier and calls us things then he IS PRETTIER AND WE ARE JUST THINGS! T H I N G S!” Yuta glared at Doyoung

“I want my future husband to be as supportive as uncle yuta is with uncle sicheng” Jaemin smiled

“So we aren’t supportive” Jeno frowned

“No no No I didn’t mean it like that!” Jaemin said quickly 

“That hurts Nana” Renjun pouted

Kun facepalmed 

‘Might as well just come and say hey guys we’re dating!’ Kun thought

“I love you guys!” Jaemin pouted 

“WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHOA! What the fuck?!?!?!?!” Mark yelled 

“...is there something you’d like to tell us?” Sicheng Asked raising an eyebrow 

“Oh shit...” Jeno muttered realising what he just did 

“Just tell them” Kun sighed

“Tell us what?” Jungwoo asked 

“.....sooooo uh we-we are dating” Jeno confessed

“....wait you and Jaemin or you and Renjun?” Jisung asked 

“Both...” Jeno blushed

“HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING FUDGE CAKES!” Chenle yelled 

“OH MY GOD!!! MY SON HAS TWO BOYFRIENDS!!!!” Ten fangirlied

“MY SON’S GROWING UP!!!” Sicheng sobbed onto Yuta’s hoodie as the latter was comforting him while sobbing himself 

“...awwwwwww we can’t joke about the gay tension between the three anymore...” Donghyuck whined

“You’re also the only single brother now” Jungwoo pointed out

“So is Chenle!” Donghyuck continued whining

“W-Wait! You guys told KUN FIRST?!?” Johnny asked disappointed 

“Yeah....actually I just over heard them” Kun admitted

“Anyone else also dating?” Taeyong asked rolling his eyes at Ten and Sicheng

“...............us.....” Jisung and Chenle put their hands up 

“BOTH MY SONS ARE GROWING UP!!! YUTAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Sicheng was now full on wailing with his face still in Yuta’s hoodie that was now soaking wet with tears

“MY BABY!!! OH MY GOODNESS!!!” Taeyong had completed the holy trinity of the mums crying

“That’s great son!” Jaehyun grinned with a thumbs up towards Jisung

“So I’m the only single one here now?!?” Donghyuck started whining again

“I’m single too” Mark raises his hand

“Not for long” Lucas whispered to himself 

“Here chengie~” Taeil offered a packet of tissues

“T-thanks Taeil” sicheng accepted the tissue, still sobbing 

“What about me?” Ten asked wiping away tears

“....nah”

“I’m your cousin”

“So?”

“...”

“Doyoung?” Taeyong Asked his beloved cousin 

“No”

“B-but-“

“Use your jacket”

“Wish Kun was my cousin...” Ten muttered 

“Thanks” Kun smiled

 

 

“Can first class and business class passengers make there way towards the door please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha bet you didn’t except Chensung to be dating....or did you?
> 
> Anyways the books gonna end soon


	28. Kids time and protective Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids time and a bit of JohnTen 
> 
> They finally arrive in England

“Johnny” Ten whined

Johnny was still asleep 

“Johnnnnyyyyy” 

Johnny just started snoring 

“SEO YOUNGHO!” Ten Yelled

“H-huh? Wha..?....oh Ten” Johnny rubbed his eyes

“I’m bored!” Ten whined

“Watch a movie or something” Johnny said still adjusting his eyes to the light

“The movies and shows are trash” Ten pouted

Johnny sighed

“Jeno go get Jisung’s colouring book for you Mother”

“...fine” Jeno groaned rolling his eyes

“Colouring book?!” Ten Asked in disbelief 

“Or you can sit here in silence eating fruit....most specifically a banana” Johnny said

“Fine...” Ten muttered

___________Business class section________

“Open the fuck up!” Jeno said knock on the door

“Sometimes I don’t feel as if I belong and that people are always judging me so I have to be perfect, the main reason I act like a bitch is so I have control over something and feel important-“ Chenle started rambling about his issues 

Jeno rolled his eyes

“I meant the door” 

“Oh....” Chenle opened the door looking a bit embarrassed 

“Why are you here and not with your own boyfriends?” Jisung Asked raising an eyebrow 

“Mum wants your colouring book” Jeno said 

“Why?....But here” Jisung handed over the animal themed colouring book which Mark packed as a way to puss him off

“Where’s the felt tips?” Jeno asked

“...Mark didn’t pack felt tips...he packed crayons” Jisung frowned handing over the packet of crayons 

“It’s ok...Renjun once pack a baby bottle and milk formulas in my suitcase” Chenle comforted his boyfriend 

“....Donghyuck once put a dummy in my mouth when I was falling a sleep” Jeno admitted 

“That’s embarrassing...well bye Jeno” Chenle smiled, closing the door 

Jeno went back to the first class section and handed his sulking mum the colouring book and crayons

“Thanks Jeno” Ten said taking out an orange crayons to start colouring

“I’ll be with Renjun and Jaemin now” Jeno sighed

“Nothing inappropriate, you’re still underage” Johnny reminded him

“Yeah yeah I know” Jeno said walking off 

“Don’t worry, Kun’s next to them” Ten reminded Johnny

“...good point”

___________NoRenMin______________________

“It’s Jeno” Jeno said knocking on the door 

“Hey” Renjun grinned pecking Jeno on the cheek

“Bored again?” Jaemin asked

“Nah just missed you two” Jeno admitted pecking Jaemin’s lips

“So what should we watch?” Renjun Asked 

“JUMANJI!” Jaemin And Jeno cheered

“Keep it down!” They heard Kun yell

“Sorry!” Jaemin apologised

“Can’t believe we’re going back to school!” Jeno groaned

“I know right” Jaemin sighed

“On the bright side, we didn’t do the summer homework Mr Park set us” Renjun grinned

“True” Jaemin nodded

“Pfft knowing our class non of them did it” Jeno said

The other two hummed in agreement 

___________Markhyuck_____________________

“sup guys Haechan again, we’re now heading back to England! Sadly we got banned from Disney world due to a dolphin that looks like a skinny asian kid and an asian Justin beiber” Donghyuck Said into the camera 

“Can you Shut Up Donghyuck, some of us are trying to sleep here” Mark groaned...why is it always him waking up

“No you Shut up Mark, I’m trying record stuff for my channel...I’m close to 1mil subs” Donghyuck rolled his eyes

“Ugh” Mark tried to rolled over a bit but it only made him more uncomfortable 

“...let’s do the best friend tag now!!!” Donghyuck suggested

“...sure....since I can’t fall asleep now” Mark shrugged

“Ok...I already have the questions in my notes” Donghyuck said scrolling through his notes until he found the questions “found them, ok Mark, what was the most evil thing I’ve ever done”

“Ummm...Oh yeah, you put bleach in my ex’s condition after she got that expensive red dye job then cut off parts of her heels, glued them back so she would fall on stage” Mark said remembering everything

“Non of us liked Rebecca Anyways” Donghyuck muttered

“Or because you were jealous and we were being supportive of your crush!” Lucas piped in from across the plane

Somehow no one else woke up

“Shut up Lucas!” Donghyuck scowled “Anyways, next question...who does Mark hate the most?.....easy Jisung and Lucas”

“True, I’m the superior brother” Mark nodded

“....oooh, if Donghyuck could switch bodies with someone...who would it be?” Donghyuck grinned

“......ok three people, Uncle sicheng cause you want to experience what it’s like having guys whipped for you, Chenle because you want to be rich as hell and Uncle Kun because you want authority over everyone” Mark said in one breath

“Correct! But you forgot my mum, I want to be able to experience what it’s like to be the ultimate gay” Donghyuck smirked “hmmmmmm if Mark had to choose, who would he date”

“....” Mark stayed silent 

“Me obviously, I’m the closest to him and the cutest here!” Donghyuck stated

“JUST KISS!” Jungwoo groaned from next lucas

Why didn’t anyone wake up?! One of earths biggest mysteries 

“You go kiss Lucas! Anyways Hyucks right” Mark admitted blushing a bit

____________Luwoo_________________________

“Look at them being all gay and gay over there and yet they claim they’re not dating” Lucas said squinting his eyes and Mark and Donghyuck 

“Gay and Gay?” Jungwoo Asked

“Gay also means happy” Lucas replied

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d know that” Jungwoo mumbled

“Have some faith in me!” Lucas whined

“I’ll try...” Jungwoo shrugged

“Hey, do you think they’d give me some orange juice now?” Lucas asked

“....I don’t know...let’s conduct a test then” Jungwoo Said pressing a button on the remote to call someone 

“Hello, how may I help you?” The air hostess asked

‘Well that was fast’ Jungwoo thought

“Can I have some orange juice?” Lucas asked

“N-now?” The air hostess asked, it was currently 2am

“Yeah” Lucas grinned

“Ok then...” the air hostess said, leaving

“...you know...I really do love you” Jungwoo smiled at Lucas

“Awwww I love you too baby” Lucas smiled, leaning in

Jungwoo started leaning in too

Suddenly Johnny woke up

“NO!” Johnny yelled getting up

“Daaaaaad!” Jungwoo whined covering his face with the pillow 

“Mr. Seooooooo” Lucas whined

“No whining either!” Johnny glared looking down at the two

Suddenly Jaehyun woke up as well

“Ugh...leave them alone Johnny boy” Jaehyun groaned rubbing his eyes “you got your first blow job at 15” 

Johnny blushed as Lucas snickered and Jungwoo looked disgusted

“Go back to sleep Jeff” Johnny groaned going back to his seat

“Thanks uncle Jaehyun” Jungwoo smiled

“No problem” Jaehyun smiled back, then immediately going back to sleep

 

 

 

“This is your captain speaking, We have now arrived at Heathrow airport, it’s currently 5:00am with the weather at 1 degrees”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters but I’m nearly done with the first chapter of the sequel 
> 
> This isn’t even funny but whatever 
> 
> Dummy-Pacifier


	29. Traditions and pigeon fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head back to Neo tech street  
> Johnny still doesn’t approve luwoo

“Ok you handsome loser put me down” Ten Said, yawning while being carried by Johnny 

“Ok” Johnny put Ten down 

Ten quickly jumped on top of the suitcase trolly and sat on it cross legged 

“Stop copying me!” Doyoung glared from Taeil’s trolly

“Why would I wanna copy a bunny looking headass?” Ten snorted

“Why you little-“

“Be quiet or I’ll push you off” Taeil warned

“I’ll push you out of your car” Doyoung mumbled 

“Ok, who’s going with who?” Kun asked

“....me, Sichengie chenle and jisung” Yuta volunteered then turned towards the fetus couple “no kissing”

“Can we hug?” Chenle asked 

“N-“

“Yes” Sicheng cut him off

“Thanks” Jisung grinned as yuta pouted

“I’ll go with Ten, Jungwoo and Donghyuck” Johnny said

“WHYYYYY?!?” Lucas complained

“I wanna go with Mark though!” Donghyuck complained

“Mark and Donghyuck can go with you” Kun suggested 

“No, I’m keeping an eye on those to....more specifically Lucas....” Johnny narrowed his eyes a The said boy

“...why do you hate me?” Lucas asked

“I don’t hate you...I just don’t trust you...” Johnny stated 

“Fine! Johnny, Ten, Jungwoo AND Lucas goes in Ten’s car which Johnny will once again be driving” Kun rolled his eyes “Ten, make sure Johnny doesn’t crash the car because he was too busy glaring at Lucas and Jungwoo”

Ten saluted

“Will do, Common you lot”

Johnny did the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture towards Lucas before he got in the car

“Well let’s hope we still have three sons by the end of this year” Jaehyun sighed

“I will rip Johnny’s tic tac off and put it in a blender then make him drink it if he fucking cuts a strand of Yukhei’s hair!” Taeyong scowled 

“...ok then.....Mark and Donghyuck with Taeyong and Jaehyun” Kun said

“I don’t want to see a single strand of hair or skin cell in my car!” Taeyong squinted his eyes at the three who gulped 

“Yes honey”

“Yes Mother”

“Yes Uncle Taeyong”

“Jeno, Renjun And Jaemin with me and doyoung can go with Taeil” Kun pointed towards Taeil

“B-but I like driving alone...” Taeil complained

“That’s depressing...well anyways now you’re driving with someone, good day! I’ll see you later” Kun shrugged then waved goodbye as he headed towards his car with the kids

“I’m choosing the music” Doyoung stated

“No! It’s my car!” Taeil protested

“I’m you passenger!” 

“Be grateful I’m giving you a ride for free, otherwise you’d be walking home or worse, on the bus with the common folk” Taeil glared

“I-“ doyoung sighed...he didn’t have a come back for this

“Mhm that’s what I though, now get in I wanna get home before Johnny so we can keep the tradition of Johnny being last going” Taeil said heading towards his car

“...I’m only listening to you because I want to keep the tradition of Johnny being last going” 

____________________________________________

 

“GET AWAY FROM MY SON!” Johnny snapped

“SHUT UP! YOU’RE GONNA CRASH INTO THAT TREE!” Ten Yelled

“WHY ARE WE ON THE PAVEMENT?!” Jungwoo panicked

“Lol those pigeons are fighting” Lucas laughed as he looked out the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this is suuuuupppeeeerree short but this book as like 2 more chapters left 
> 
> Sequel’s gonna be out on probably Saturday or Sunday


	30. Johnny ‘the worlds greatest driver’ Seo

“JOHNNY! STOP USING THE MIRROR TO GLARE AT THE KIDS AND FOCUS ON THE ROAD!!!” Ten screeched as he held onto the seatbelt as if his life depended on it....which in this case it did...

“DAD! GET OF THE PAVEMENT!!! YOU’RE GONNA CRASH INTO THE BENCH!!!!” Jungwoo yelled clutching onto Lucas 

“JESUS! YOU NEARLY RAN OVER THAT DOG!!!” Ten screeched

If you’re wondering why Lucas isn’t panicking right now it’s because he’s on his phone sending streaks

“Oh man! My phone died” Lucas frowned 

“WELL YOUR PHONE WON’T BE THE ONLY THING DEAD AT THIS RATE!!!” Jungwoo shouted still holding onto Lucas 

“I’m off the pavement!” Johnny cheered

“That’s because you’re on the grass! WE’RE IN A FREAKING PARK!!!” Ten yelled 

“...oh so we are” Johnny said looking out the window 

“TURN AROUND AND GET ONTO THE ACTUAL ROAD DAD!” Jungwoo yelled

“HOLY SHIT YOU NEARLY RAN OVER THE DUCK!!!” Lucas yelled finally paying attention to everything 

“AND NEARLY DROWNED US!!! GET AWAY FROM THE LAKE!!!” Ten shouted shielding his face in case anything happened 

“WHY ARE WE IN THE KIDS AREA!!!” Jungwoo screamed

Johnny drove through the metal railing that separated the park from the pavement, the railing broke as they finally managed to get out of the park 

“DRIVE BEFORE THEY SEE OUR LICENSE PLATE!!! I’M NOT PAYING FOR THE DAMAGE OF SOME RANDOM PARK!!!” Ten yelled 

“That’s gonna leave a dent on the car” Lucas muttered

___________Taeil And Doyoung_____________

 

“Oh look...the Chicago rat broke into a park” Doyoung pointed towards the broken fence 

“Ten’s gonna kill him” Taeil said...he didn’t care

“Shame...” Doyoung nodded in sympathy “....can we change the song?”

“No! My car my rules!” Taeil glared

They’ve been listening to bad romance on loop for half and hour now

“Please...” Doyoung pouted

“No”

“....I’ll fire you”

“What song should we play next” Taeil quickly asked 

“I want to play single ladies!” Doyoung grinned

Taeil groaned as he changed the song to single ladies 

“ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!” Doyoung screeched

He then looked at Taeil expectantly 

Taeil sighed

“...all the single ladies...” Taeil grumbled

_______Yuwin And Chensung______________

“Let’s play a game cause I’m bored” Chenle Said

“What do you wanna play?” Yuta asked 

“What about the name a place that begins with the letter that your on...you know? Where we start with a place that begins with A And then move onto B and so on...if you can’t think of a place then you’re out” Jisung suggested

“Ok then...America” Sicheng started

“...Antartica” Yuta Said

“.....Arizona” Chenle smiled 

“...Asia?” Jisung said 

“...Britain...” sicheng said still focusing on the road

“...Bulgaria!” Jisung grinned

“Barcelona!” Chenle Yelled

“...............” yuta was stumped “....Burger king?”

“You’re out” Sicheng announced “...Croatia”

“Canada” Chenle Said

“....Columbia” Jisung grinned again

“....Denmark”

“.......Dallas!” 

“Egypt!”

“England!”

“Edinburgh!”

Yuta frowned watching the other 3 play 

“France”

“Frankfurt!”

“Fffffffff...Florida!”

“Goldsmith Avenue...?”

“Ghana!”

“Geneva!”

*time skip*

“Ok X!” Yuta grinned knowing x was a hard letter

“Xiamen China!” Sicheng grinned at yuta

“...XALAPA MEXICO!” Chenle shouted

“..........pass...” Jisung muttered

“Join the club” Yuta mumbled

________Jaeyong And Markhyuck_________

“PUT THAT CHOCOLATE BAR AWAY RIGHT NOW SEO DONGHYUCK!” Taeyong screeched while still focusing on the road

“...ok ok” Donghyuck sighed, putting away the Cadbury bar

“Let the kids eat” Jaehyun tried to convince Taeyong “they haven’t eaten in a while and they’re growing kids...look at how skinny Mark is, he’s literally a noodle”

“Hey!” Mark protested 

“....fine....but if I see a single crumb, you three are cleaning my car and washing it!” Taeyong sighed

“Ok!” Donghyuck grinned taking out his chocolate bar again

“Can we play music?” Mark asked

“Sure” Taeyong Said “Jaehyun put on some music”

“Yes dear” Jaehyun smirked 

“BOOMING SYSTEM UH UH TY TRACK!” Blared out

“JAEHYUN!!!!” Taeyong screeched 

Donghyuck and Mark snickered

“...is that you uncle Taeyong?” Donghyuck asked, still snickering

“...........” Taeyong stayed silent

“It is you!” Mark laughed 

“You are dead! You’re sleeping on the couch tonight!” Taeyong whisper yelled at Jaehyun

Jaehyun gulped

 

_____Kun And NoRenMin__________________

“Did you ever have a girlfriend or boyfriend uncle Kun?” Renjun asked

“Yes I did...I’m not as sad as you think Renjun!” Kun sighed 

“Oooh was it a boy or a girl?” Jaemin Asked

“....I’ve had both girlfriends and boyfriends” 

“What was your first boyfriend like?!” Jeno asked

“...an asshole”

“Girlfriend?”

“Down right bitch”

“....your last boyfriend?” Renjun asked

“Tragic”

“Girlfriend?” Jaemin Asked

“Romeo and Juliet were shaking”

“That’s sad...” Jeno said

“Did approve of mum and dad getting married?” Renjun asked

“No”

“Did you approve my parents getting married?” Jeno asked

“I mostly felt bad for Johnny” 

“Did you get bullied in school?” Jaemin Asked

“No”

“Were you a nerd or a loser in high school?” Jeno asked

“I was kind of a nerd but I most certainly wasn’t a loser” Kun scoffed

Suddenly his phone dinged

It was a text from Doyoung which said

‘Lmao Don’t lie you were a loser’

“Who is it?” Renjun asked

“Someone very irrelevant” Kun sighed

__________later__________________________

They all dumped their luggage off at their own houses then decided to head to Taeyong and Jaehyun’s house to meet up

“This was a good summer...” Yuta Said belly flopping onto the floor next to sicheng and Ten 

“Since we couldn’t finish it at the airport due to....unexpected news...” Taeyong looked at noremin and Chensung “let’s talk about our holiday”

Everyone groaned   
Taeil groaned the loudest

“Hush all of you, since Taeil was groaning the loudest-“ Taeyong glared

Johnny, Lucas and Donghyuck snickered 

“Grow up Anyways, Taeil you start” Taeyong Said

“....I went on a VERY romantic kayak ride with Winwinie~ I got to hit Yuta with my metal and plastic swords!” Taeil grinned

Yuta glared while sicheng rolled his eyes 

“...I guess I’m next?...I still can’t believe we got banned from Disney world” Donghyuck glared at Chenle and Lucas 

“Get over it” Chenle scoffed

“....ummmm......yall made me dress up as a bowl of ramen and I’m still salty about it” Mark scowled at the rest of the kids who just laughed 

“That was funny...” Doyoung, Who was supervising the kids at that time, chuckled 

“I bought these fabulous shoes” Ten grinned pointing towards his feet, he was still wearing Cinderella’s glass (plastic) slippers cause it made him feel taller but he would rather sacrifice Johnny to Satan then admit that

“I bought a wand I can use to severely injure people with! And me and Jaehyun had some bonding time!” Sicheng grinned

Yuta And Johnny scooted away from him a bit

“I bought a metal sword! Imma sharpen it later to hang up in my office to scare the kids!” Taeil grinned

“...do you approve of this doyoung?” Ten asked 

“Of course” Doyoung Said

“I bought Gucci!” Chenle shouted

“No need to shout...” Mark winced

“What about you Kun?” Taeyong asked, turning towards Kun

“...me?.......I’m just surprised we’re all alive” Kun sighed

“....I gotta get home now, I haven’t seen my parents for the entire holidays” Jaemin said getting up

“Want me to give you ride?” Ten Asked also getting up 

“If it isn’t too much trouble” Jaemin smiled

“Awww why can’t Jeno be this nice” Donghyuck whined, lifting himself from the comfortable floor

“Why can’t you be more like Mark” Jeno glared

“No no it’s ok, we can’t stand having one Mark, if we have another I’m moving” Jisung said 

“I should’ve mailed you off to Korea when I had the chance” Mark muttered

“Mum and dad should’ve left you in Canada” Jisung mumbled

“Bye guys!” Johnny waved

“You’re not driving this time Johnny! Look at the state of my car!” They heard Ten yell from outside

“....can’t believe school starts in 2 days...” Jungwoo sighed

 

****************************************

 

Goodbye, hope you enjoyed your stay in Neo culture tech street

:) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequels gonna be out soon it’s called ‘Welcome back to NeoCT’  
> Gonna our either later today or Sunday 
> 
> Thank you everyone who gave kudos, subscribed, commented or read this trashfic
> 
> :)


End file.
